La Fortezza
by Amante Robsten
Summary: Un ex agente de la CIA tiene un fortuito encuentro con una organizadora de eventos dueña de un extraño anillo negro, el encuentro irá más allá de eso y despertará su deseo. Y durante el camino Edward tendrá que hacer frente a unos cuantos demonios de su pasado. ¿Podrá encontrar a la chica del anillo negro quien lo ha dejado cautivado? Y cuando lo haga ¿podrá hacer frente a su pasad
1. Encuentro afortunado

**¡De nuevo yo! Nueva historia, esta es más larga y a ver cómo sale, realmente creo que será un gran reto para mí. Espero lo disfruten :)... Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a nuestra amada Meyer por crearlos tan divinos, yo sólo me adjudico las locas ideas de estas historias. **

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

¡Dios, no puede ser! Se me ha hecho tarde de nuevo. Eryn va a matarme, cuarto día en la semana en que llego tarde, me sorprende que no me haya despedido a estas alturas. Afortunadamente tengo mi primera cita del día hasta medio día. Me coloco mi falda azul marino y mi blusa rosa palo sin mangas, tomo los tacones nude y me los voy poniendo mientras camino hacia mi tocador; mi cabello comienza a secarse se hacen mis ondas naturales.

Miro la cascada azabache que enmarca mi rostro, hace un contraste perfecto con el azul de mis ojos. Mamá siempre me dijo que era la perfecta combinación de su amor, los cabellos oscuros de mi padre y el azul de sus ojos, aunque el azul de mi madre no era exactamente igual al mío. Inclino un poco mi cabeza y no termino de decidirme sobre llevar el cabello suelto o hacer un moño, miro el reloj una vez más, tendrá que ser el suelto.

De pronto siento un poco de nostalgia, hace ya tres años que fallecieron mis padres, primero mi padre por un paro cardiaco y a los pocos meses le siguió mi madre, supongo que su amor fue tan fuerte que no pudo continuar sin él. Esa fue la principal enseñanza que me dejaron: amar sin medida y entregar todo de mí, por supuesto sin perderme a mí misma. Podría haberme sentido bastante sola después de su partida, debido a la falta de hermanos o cualquier otro familiar, pero afortunadamente tengo a Alice y a Jacob, que son como mis hermanos, han estado conmigo prácticamente la mitad de mi vida, los conocí cuando llegamos a vivir a Seattle y desde entonces han estado a mi lado; hace dos años emprendimos la aventura de vivir los tres juntos, y bueno, todo ha marchado bastante bien. Alice ofreció la casa que su abuela le heredó, mientras que Jacob y yo nos encargamos de los gastos básicos de la casa, por supuesto que Alice ha tomado el mandato en cuanto a comida se refiere como buena chef profesional. Jacob tomó bajo su control la remodelación de la casa, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estamos solas ya que él tiene que viajar continuamente por sus proyectos y los de la constructora para la que trabaja, pero entre los tres hemos creado una dinámica más que amena. No podría continuar siendo la Bella alegre sin ellos. Somos como los tres mosqueteros, son mi familia.

El único familiar que tenía además de mis padres era mi abuela, la madre de Charlie. Con ella perdí contacto cuando apenas tenía trece, volví a saber de ella hasta unos meses antes del día en que falleció, acababa de cumplir diecisiete, hace diez años que había sucedido eso. Recuerdo haber sufrido mucho cuando mis padres tomaron la decisión de mudarnos, esperé a que algún día ella nos visitara o nosotros a ella, pero eso nunca sucedió.

— ¡Bella! —escucho a Alice gritarme.

—Voy, ya bajo en un minuto.

Me doy los últimos retoques con el maquillaje y bajo pitando. Alice ya me espera con mi bolso en una mano y en la otra un termo con mi preciado café, no soportaría ni la mitad del día sin él. No presto mucha más atención, le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo corriendo.

— ¡No se te olvide que llegaré tarde hoy, asegúrate de llevar tus llaves! —grita desde el porche de nuestra casa.

Miro mi bolso y veo que tengo las llaves de la casa y de mi pequeño Fiat, sin embargo, siento que me he olvidado de algo; miro mis pies y me aseguro de llevar los zapatos, no sería la primera vez que se me olvida ponérmelos, pero no, están donde tienen que estar, reviso todo, me toco por todas partes y cuando llego a mi cuello me doy cuenta de lo que me hace falta, el anillo de la abuela. Sé que voy tarde, me muerdo mi labio tratando de terminar de decidir si entrar a la casa por mi anillo o marcharme de una buena vez. El tráfico estará denso, pero no puedo irme sin el anillo de mi abuela. Eryn tendrá que perdonarme de nuevo.

—Espera, Alice —corro hacia la puerta y la empujo junto con Alice.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—El anillo de la abuela —grito mientras subo a toda velocidad.

Llego al pequeño alhajero, tomo la cadena que lleva el anillo de perla, me apresuro a salir de casa mientras voy abrochándome la cadena. Antes de salir le doy un beso fugaz a Alice y vuelo, subo a mi carro y arranco. Llego quince minutos tarde, estaciono lo más deprisa que puedo en mi lugar asignado y corro hacia las oficinas ubicadas en el último piso del pequeño edificio ubicado en Bellevue Ave.

—Eryn, lo siento, lo siento —le ruego a mi rubia jefa.

—No me sorprende y no creo que pueda hacer mucho, me he resignado, Bella —hace un gesto dramático—. Te disculpo por estar lo bastante buena y esos ojos preciosos.

Le sonrío con coquetería, Eryn además de ser una excelente jefa también se ha convertido en una grandiosa amiga.

—Mientras no quedes mal con ninguno de tus proyectos todo estará bien —me guiña un ojo.

— ¡Gracias!

—No las des, lo has ganado. No me molestarán tus quince minutos de retardo mientras sigas dándome buenas ganancias con los clientes —me guiña un ojo.

Pasa por mi lado y antes de dar vuelta hacia su oficina se detiene.

—Sigo esperando la receta para tener ese trasero y esas piernas —me apunta con el dedo.

—Lo siento, es la herencia de mi abuela junto con esto —levanto el anillo que llevo escondido debajo de mi blusa.

—Algunas nacen con suerte y otras no —saca su trasero mostrando a lo que se refiere.

No puedo evitar reír mientras ella continúa avanzando camino hacia su oficina, me dejo caer en mi silla y doy un gran suspiro, otra mañana agitada. Pronto una cabeza castaña aparece en mi cubículo, es Ángela, es la contadora de Flynn Projects, ingresó meses después de que yo lo hiciera. Es una chica tierna y alegre, aunque a veces es un poco tímida.

— ¡Tarde otra vez! —canturrea.

—Lo sé, ni siquiera como propósito de año nuevo funciona esto —hago un mohín—. Necesito ir al baño antes de comenzar.

Me levanto de un brinco y camino hacia el baño, Ángela viene detrás de mí, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que lleva su bolso de maquillaje. Salgo del cubículo del baño y me paro frente al espejo para acomodar mi ropa, mi lado vanidoso se detiene a admirar mis atributos. No soy la clásica belleza rubia y alta con tetas falsas y cintura extremadamente pequeña, soy más bien de estatura media, a penas llego al uno sesenta y cinco, mis pechos son medianos, pero mi trasero es respingón y firme por naturaleza, mis extremidades inferiores son la parte más larga de mi cuerpo y por herencia son un poco rellenas, mientras que mis caderas son anchas. Mi madre diría que tengo la carne necesaria en los lugares precisos.

— ¿Cuántas citas tienes hoy?

—Tres, pero una de ellas es con mi cliente estrella, la señora C.

— ¿Otra fiesta?

—Sí, al parecer es el cumpleaños del señor C, en esta ocasión será una fiesta en el jardín de la casa, algo mucho más familiar —arreglo mi cabello—. Por cierto, tengo que entregarte un par de recibos, el de hoy la señora C., ha quedado en mandarlo por correo, hoy termino de determinar los detalles y te entrego los presupuestos y una copia para Eryn.

—Bien, mi oficina es tu oficina, puedes venir cuando quieras, especialmente si tienes algún chisme nuevo para mí.

—Tendré bien parados mis oídos para llevarte algo jugoso, pero ahora andando que debo preparar las carpetas con los diseños para la fiesta de la señora C.

Salimos del baño y separamos nuestros caminos, Ángela hacia la izquierda para ir a su oficina y yo hacia mi cubículo, ubicado a la derecha. Llego a mi escritorio, tomo mi teléfono y agenda para realizar algunas llamadas y mandar un par de emails; me doy cuenta de que Jacob me ha mandado un mensaje.

_"Nos vemos mañana, nena. J"_

Sonrío, por fin podremos verlo después de dos semanas, su viaje a Chicago se alargó y ha estado fuera de casa más tiempo de lo planeado. Me pongo a teclear una respuesta rápida y regresar a mi trabajo.

_"Esperamos por ti. B"_

Busco en mi agenda y después marco a mis proveedores de mantelería y mobiliario para concertar dos citas a lo lardo de la semana. Necesito conseguir el banquete para dos eventos más, en uno de ellos Alice puede ayudarme, pero para el otro debo de conseguir una empresa especializada en comida tailandesa y que además pueda cocinar lo suficiente para toda una compañía que cumplirá su primer año y quieren hacer honores a sus orígenes. Al final programo las citas para el jueves y viernes, reviso el reloj y tengo tiempo para diseñar un escenario más para la fiesta tailandesa. Saco mis lápices y papel, elijo en esta ocasión el color rojo y dorado, aunque del rojo no estoy del todo convencida. Comienzo por hacer un plano de la distribución de las mesas, tarima, la fuente que me han solicitado y la mesa de bocadillos, cuando creo que he llegado a una armonía comienzo por diseñar la mesa y decoración, trato de tomar algunos elementos tailandeses e incorporarlos en el centro de la mesa. Ya no queda mucho tiempo, entonces acomodo mi carpeta con los diseños y presupuestos, lo acomodo todo junto con mi teléfono y organizador, me subo a mi Fiat y tomo el rumbo que me lleva a casa de la señora C.

Llego a casa de los señores C., espero unos minutos y las grandes puertas de hierro forjado se abren y dan paso a una de las más maravillosas casas que haya visto en mi vida, es amplia, bastante amplia para sólo vivir los señores C. y su hija. La casa es simplemente hermosa, con amplios ventanales, algunos muros se encuentran recubiertos de madera clara y las paredes blancas; es un amplio espacio abierto en lo que se refiere a la planta baja, es todo muy moderno; y con los jardines tan bien cuidados alrededor de la construcción debe de dar la sensación ideal de interactuar con la naturaleza, el diseño en su totalidad da la sensación de armonía, me pregunto cómo le harán para mantener la privacidad. Salgo de mi ensoñación con esta casa y bajo para encontrarme con mi cliente y antes de llegar a la puerta la señora C. ya la ha abierto para mí, me recibe con una enorme sonrisa y me sorprende con un gran abrazo.

— ¡Bella, qué gusto verte de nuevo! —dice al separarse de mí—. Anda pasa ¿dónde prefieres estar? Podemos tomar un café en la sala y después pasamos al jardín, podrás visualizarlo todo mucho mejor.

—Claro, por supuesto —no puedo evitar dejarme contagiar por su entusiasmo— Tengo unas ideas que quisiera compartir y si te agrada alguna podemos continuar trabajando en ella hasta llegar a lo que tu deseas —sonrío mientras me acomodo a su lado y le tiendo la carpeta.

—Estoy segura de que amaré cada propuesta —comienza a hojear los diseños— ¿Es muy tarde para pedirte un menú en específico? No tiene que ser precisamente igual, pero lo más apegado a él y de una manera creativa.

—Para nada, justamente tenía planeado preguntarte por ello, podemos ir encontrando maneras de incorporar los elementos y los platillos que deseas y yo me encargo de hacerlo cumplir con la gente del banquete, si quieres, después de revisar los diseños podemos ir armando el menú —le digo mientras ella continúa revisando los diseños.

—Perfecto, Bella. Dame dos segunditos —toma un control de la mesita del centro y oprime un par de botones, pronto los cristales comienzan a matizarse y la luz que entra a la instancia ya no es tan potente —. Lo siento, tanta luz no me permitía observar detenidamente tus creaciones —, la señora C., ha aclarado mi duda de hace unos minutos, matizan los vidrios para crear un poco de intimidad.

Espero pacientemente mientras observa cada diseño, se detiene a mirar algunos detalles y aclaro las dudas que tiene sobre otros.

— ¡Dios santo, Bella! Eres maravillosa, todo aquí está divino, me cuesta elegir uno solo —su sonrisa es amplia—, pero creo que será éste, la incorporación de los colores me ha envuelto desde que di vuelta a la página. Toda la fiesta gritará el nombre de mi esposo, no lo conoces, pero has logrado incorporar cada elemento que te mencioné de él. Eres talento puro. Me quedo con éste —me tiende los dibujos del diseño seleccionado, sonrío al ver que es mi favorito, con colores beige, verde manzana y azul turquesa, en este diseño hay una mesa de dulces que es mi parte favorita—. Hay una mezcla perfecta para que se vea todo bastante alegre.

—Bien, entonces comenzaré a buscar todo lo necesario ¿alguna preferencia para la losa y las telas de mantelería?

—No realmente. Anda, vamos al jardín. Ahí tomaremos el café.

Me conduce hacia la puerta de cristal que está al fondo y salimos hacia uno de los más hermosos jardines que haya visto; una hermosa y moderna fuente al fondo y no tan lejos de donde estamos hay una sala gris oxford de jardín bajo una carpa elegante; todo el pasto, arbustos y rosales están en las más perfectas condiciones, todo en este jardín es perfecto. Me lleva hasta la sala, es bastante cómoda y los cojines jade y beige son realmente blandos y esponjosos, comenzamos a charlar, pero pronto somos interrumpidas cuando nos traen nuestros cafés. La señora C. es bastante amable, la charla no es precisamente sobre el trabajo y la planificación de la fiesta, me cuenta un poco de su familia y es hasta ahora cuando me entero que tiene un hijo, a quien no ve tanto como le gustaría, a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad.

—Espero puedas conocerlo el día de la fiesta.

—Sería un placer —la pantalla de mi teléfono se enciende anunciando un mensaje, veo la hora—. ¡Cielo santo! Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, tengo que ver a otro cliente.

—Oh, Bella, te he entretenido bastante, lo lamento tanto.

—Para nada, a ambas se nos ha ido la lengua. Me encanta tener estas charlas con usted.

—Bella, llevamos tiempo conociéndonos, es momento de que dejes de hablarme de usted. Me haces sentir mucho mayor de lo que soy —ríe.

—De acuerdo, haré mi mejor intento —le sonrío, realmente hablo en serio cuando digo que me agrada hablar con ella, me recuerda a las conversaciones que tenía con mi madre — ¿Te parece programar otra cita para revisar el menú? Para entonces ya tendré algunos presupuestos y propuestas para la bebida y espero tener ya todo listo en lo que se refiere a los dulces.

—Por supuesto, te mandaré por email algunas ideas que tengo para el menú y hay un platillo en específico que me gustaría que pudieras agregar.

—Eso me parece perfecto —le digo mientras saco mi agenda y consultar los espacios libres — ¿te parece bien el próximo miércoles? Tengo libre a las cuatro y a las diez.

—A las cuatro sería perfecto, es más, te invito a comer.

—No quiero molestar…

—Para nada, todo lo contrario, estaría más que feliz de tenerte aquí. Últimamente mi esposo y mi hija han tenido guardias y me ha tocado comer sola. Me sentiría bastante bien con tu compañía.

Nos ponemos de acuerdo para la comida, será en su casa, quiere cocinar para mí. Al terminar me levanto, tomo las carpetas y agenda junto con el teléfono, me despido de la señora C.

—Un placer verte de nuevo. Muchas gracias por todo —Esme me envuelve con sus brazos y besa mi mejilla.

Salgo de esa majestuosa casa y me dirijo hacia mi segunda cita, que para nada termina siendo igual de agradable, me resigno a soportar los constantes peros de la señora Millan; una mujer que anda cerca de los cincuenta y con gustos bastantes quisquillosos; afortunadamente su fiesta es la semana siguiente y habré terminado con las constantes quejas y cambios de último minuto. Continúo con mi camino hacia la última cita del día y después de regreso a la oficina, el día de trabajo habrá terminado entonces y al fin podré regresar a casa, tomar un buen baño caliente y pasar la noche tumbada en el sofá con Alice mientras vemos viejas series enfundadas en nuestros pijamas viejos y nada sexy.

Voy cruzando las calles, estoy a mitad de camino cuando siento inestabilidad en el coche, miro por los espejos y me doy cuenta de que tengo una llanta pinchada. ¡Demonios!, golpeo el volante con ambas manos, encuentro un lugar más adelante y me estaciono, bajo del coche para mirar la llanta, está completamente desinflada,

— ¡Mierda! —grito frustrada y un niño que se encuentra cerca jugando con un balón me mira sorprendido—. Lo siento —me siento apenada por mi palabra altisonante, no es necesario que vaya contagiando a todo mundo con mi lenguaje rústico, especialmente cuando me enojo.

Me quedo mirando la llanta como si con eso el neumático fuera a cambiarse por sí solo, lo obvio sería ir por la llanta de repuesto y comenzar a cambiarla, pero no cargo con una, debí de hacerle caso a Jacob cuando me pidió y casi me suplicó echar en el carro un repuesto, pero claro, la ilusa de Bella jamás pensó que pudiera ocurrirle esto a ella. ¡Seré idiota!

—Bien, Bella, bien —me acerco a la bendita llanta y le doy una patada— ¡Agh! —grito por el dolor que provoca en mi pie el golpe con la llanta.

Me siento extremadamente frustrada, pero necesito pensar rápido, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando que la virgen me hable y me diga qué hacer y eso definitivamente no sucederá. Podría llamar a Alice o a Ángela para que venga por mí, esa parte del problema está resuelto, pero necesito pensar en lo que haré con el carro, tengo que conseguir el número de una grúa para recogerlo, y de nuevo, gracias a mi linda cabezota no tengo uno. Jacob me matará cuando le llame para pedirle que mande a alguien. Me pregunto dónde habré dejado los cientos de tarjetas que él me dio con todos esos números de servicios de grúas y mecánicos. Me recargo en el auto y cierro los ojos, dejo que los escasos rayos del sol que atraviesan las ramas de los árboles me bañen el rostro. Escucho al niño que continúa jugando, patea el balón lanzándolo lejos, después siguen sus pequeños pasos rápidos detrás de él, cuento los botes que da su balón, no ha ido tan lejos de acuerdo con lo que escucho, vuelve a patear una y otra vez el balón; centrarme en el niño jugando me ayuda a relajarme y pensar mejor en aquello que haré. Lo primero es marcar a mi último cliente y avisarle del imprevisto que he tenido y posponer la cita, después llamaré a Alice para que venga por mí, y una vez que esté con ella podré llamar a Jacob para que me ayude a enviar a alguien para levantar mi auto.

Encuentro mi teléfono en el fondo de mi bolso y mientras intento remover todo el contenido de mi bolso termino tirándolo fuera del carro; miró hacia abajo mirando todas mis pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo. Tomo aire, lleno mis pulmones hasta casi explotar y lo dejo salir despacio, tratando de no alterarme y conservar la calma que conseguí hace unos momentos. Vuelvo a tomar aire, aspiro lo más profundo y suelto lento.

—Eso es Bella, tranquila, sólo recoge las cosas y has las llamadas necesarias —me digo a mí misma.

Me agacho, tomo mi bolso y comienzo a recoger todas mis cosas, justamente hoy tenía que echar todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance. Escucho más cerca los pasos del niño y su balón botando, tomo mis llaves, cartera, gel antibacterial y comienzo a meterlo uno a uno. En ese momento escucho un ruido estridente que me hace levantar la mirada y veo una imagen que me deja petrificada, dejo de respirar y siento temblar todo mi cuerpo. Estoy asustada. Frente a mí está una escena catastrófica: hay una camioneta negra inmensa justo detrás de mí, el ruido que he escuchado y me ha alertado es el chirrido de las llantas; la camioneta trata de cambiar su dirección que va directo al niño que se encuentra jugando al otro lado, justo frente a mí, intenta frenar lo más rápido que puede mientras da un volantazo y en ese cambio de dirección la camioneta se dirige hacia mí, me encuentro a la mitad del camino, mi pulso late a mil por hora y mi reacción instintiva es levantar los brazos y cubrirme del impacto, no miro más, sólo siento un empujón y escucho un estruendo ensordecedor a mi costado.

Mantengo mis ojos firmemente cerrados, siento todo esto tan irreal y si abro los ojos entraré en shock, especialmente si hay sangre involucrada. Mi respiración está al límite, aspiraciones y espiraciones rápidas y poco profundas. Escucho mucho movimiento a mi alrededor, personas corriendo, voces inquietas y de pronto siento un par de manos tomarme de los hombros intentando sacarme de mi posición protectora.

— ¡Emmett fíjate en el niño, no lo veo por ninguna parte! —es una voz sedosa impregnada de zozobra— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?

Aparto mis manos y brazos, giro mi cuerpo hacia la dirección donde proviene esa voz, todo se queda paralizado en ese momento, es como una bola demoledora, un impacto que me saca de mí misma. Miro con intensidad el rostro que tengo frente a mí. Él es hermoso. Me pregunto si estoy muerta y es un ángel que ha venido a darme la bienvenida al cielo, hago una mueca en pensar en eso, seguramente el cielo sería el último lugar al que iría a parar si estuviera muerta.

— ¿Le duele algo?

— ¿Todo bien? —veo una enorme figura detrás de él, pero no logro centrarme y terminar de definir qué es aquello que se encuentra detrás del hombre guapo que está delante de mí—. Al parecer el niño está bien, su madre salió en cuanto escucho el ruido, sólo está un poco asustado, su madre dijo que se encargará, descuida, pero ¿ella está bien?

—Creo que sólo está en shock, necesito sacarla de aquí y revisarla.

Sigo perdida en el verde profundo de su mirada cuando siento sus brazos pasar por debajo de mi cuerpo y alzarme, dejo de centrarme en sus ojos esmeraldas para mirar sus rasgos marcados y varoniles, su cabello despeinado casual de un extraño color cobre que combina a la perfección con sus orbes. Su mandíbula es marcada, pareciera ser un símbolo perfecto de su fortaleza y virilidad. Mi ensoñación se ve interrumpida cuando un hombre a nuestro lado le abre la puerta de atrás de la camioneta, me doy cuenta de que ese hombre es la figura que estaba detrás de mi guapo chico. El ojo verde me coloca en el asiento y comienza a tocar mi rostro, mis brazos y mis piernas intentando inspeccionar y encontrar alguna posible herida.

—Estoy bien —susurro.

—Uff, creí que estabas en shock.

—Creo que lo estoy —sonrío.

—Déjame llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen mejor, a primera vista no tienes daño alguno, pero no hay que correr riesgos —toma mi barbilla entre sus dedos y me hace mirarlo de nuevo directamente a sus ojos.

—No he sufrido ningún golpe, pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi carro.

Miro a través del parabrisas y veo el estado lamentable de mi auto. Toda la puerta trasera está hundida justo en el lugar donde la camioneta se ha impactado, el cristal por ende se encuentra estrellado, así como parte de las luces traseras, hay además unos cuantos rayones. Definitivamente la vida de mi Fiat ha llegado hasta aquí; suspiro con pesar, ese coche fue el primer objeto en el cual gasté gran parte de mis ahorros en el momento de independizarme.

—Me haré cargo de todos los gastos —responde—. Emmett y mi equipo ya se están encargando de llamar al seguro.

—Oh, no, no lo digo por eso, al final sólo es un coche, más que nada es por la carga sentimental. Ya sabes, nunca se olvida el primer coche —le sonrío.

—Ahora lo importante es llevarte al médico.

—En serio, estoy bien, no sufrí ni un solo rasguño, palabra de niña scout —levanto mi maño y hago la señal de los scouts.

— ¿Segura?

—Por supuesto, jamás me atrevería a usar la palabra de niña scout en vano, nunca se juega con las palabras de niña scout —le sonrío abiertamente y él no tarda en responderme con otra sonrisa. ¡Cielo santo! Si este hombre es guapísimo con una sonrisa termina siendo un delito.

—Entonces ¿te importaría esperar aquí a que lleguen los del seguro?

—No, realmente no. Sólo necesito mi teléfono para hacer algunas llamadas.

—Bien, Sam lo buscará. Llama a tu seguro, quizá debas hacer eso primero —frunzo un poco el ceño por su tono mandón y después muerdo mi labio con culpabilidad— ¿Qué sucede?

—No tengo un seguro —otra razón más para que Jake me mate por no hacerle caso.

— ¿No tienes seguro? —niego con la cabeza—. Bien, no te preocupes, el mío se hará cargo de todo.

Se aparta y se acerca a un hombre alto, fornido y moreno, que aparenta andar cerca de los cuarenta, lleva el cabello cortado al ras y con barba, es apuesto sí, pero nada comparado con el ángel de ojos verdes. Al parecer es el famoso Sam porque le da unas instrucciones, espera unos momentos y regresa con mi teléfono en mano.

—Supongo que éste es tu teléfono —asiento y tomo el celular—. Te daré algo de privacidad para que hagas tus llamadas.

Cierra la puerta y me deja sola en la inmensa camioneta, me detengo un poco en los detalles, los asientos son de piel y de color negro, el tablero es bastante elegante y tiene un montón de botones al igual que el volante, es demasiada tecnología. Predominan los colores negro y gris. En fin, tomo el teléfono y llamo a mi cliente para avisar del imprevisto, reprogramo la cita para el día de mañana. Pienso en llamar a Alice, pero no quiero preocuparla, será mejor que le cuente una vez esté frente a ella y se cerciore que estoy en perfectas condiciones y no ha sido más que el susto. En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece él.

—Todo listo, el seguro se hará cargo de todo, ¿hay algo en que podamos ayudarte?

Muerdo mi labio insegura, no quiero aprovecharme, pero necesito ir al trabajo a recoger algunas cosas antes de irme a casa.

—La verdad es que sí, pero no quiero ser abusiva. Necesito ir a mi trabajo —le digo.

—Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sam —llama al hombre con quien estuvo charlando hace unos minutos—. Llevaré a la señorita a su trabajo.

— ¿Quiere que lo hago yo, señor?

—No, lo haré yo.

—Hey —se escucha la voz de otro hombre, es el mismo que se acercó a preguntar si todo marchaba bien. Es un poco más alto que el chico que está frente a mí, igualmente es guapo, pero de nuevo nada que pueda compararse al chico de ojos verdes, es bastante fornido, tiene el cabello ligeramente rizado y oscuro como la noche, ojos grandes y cafés, sus rasgos son varoniles, pero no tan marcados—. El del seguro necesita los datos de la señorita para ponerse en contacto con ella y arreglar todo.

—Claro. Debo ir por mi bolso —trato de levantarme, pero el chico cobrizo me detiene.

Wow, su contacto me electriza. Siento una sensación ardiente ahí donde me ha tocado, puedo decir que es placentero sentir su roce, situación que es confirmada cuando aparta su mano y siento una tremenda pérdida, aun así, el calor de su toque persiste. Alzo mi mirada y lo miro, su rostro parece perplejo, como si no entendiera lo que está sucediendo.

—Iré yo —dice escuetamente y se va hacia mi auto. Lo sigo con mis ojos y lo veo agacharse para recoger todas mis cosas, se levanta y veo que trae en su mano mi bolso—. Toma.

—Gracias —le doy una sonrisa tímida.

Meto las manos en mi bolso y me pongo en búsqueda de mis post-it para anotar mi nombre y número telefónico, después le entrego el papel al chico grandote que se encuentra esperando, me dedica una sonrisa cálida y veo dos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que le dan una apariencia bastante tierna, que en lugar de contrastar con su tamaño combina perfectamente para hacerlo parecer un gran oso de felpa.

—Llevaré a la señorita a su trabajo —le avisa—. ¿Podrías quedarte hasta que se termine todo esto?

—Claro, llévate a Sam.

—No, iremos en mi carro y será incómodo —el fortachón le hace un gesto de desacuerdo—. Cualquier cosa yo te aviso.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en tu casa en un rato.

El aludido asiente.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí, claro —respondo.

—Iremos en mi auto —señala detrás de la camioneta y veo un precioso Lexus plateado estacionado.

Toma mi mano con delicadeza, pero para nada es delicada la reacción en mi cuerpo, nuevamente es como una bola demoledora que me hace estremecer, sus ojos se ponen en contacto de inmediato conmigo como si pudiera leer en mi mente y en mi cuerpo completo mi respuesta a su contacto.

Camino a su lado, me lleva al lado del copiloto del auto, abre la puerta para mí y me señala con su mano que entré, no me pasa desapercibido cierto aire mandón en ese gesto, pero aun así lo hago. Me quedo maravillada y me hundo lo más posible en sus asientos. Son tan confortables, los de mi pequeño Fiat están bien, pero en éstos podría echar una siestecita sin preocupación alguna.

—Bien, hacia dónde vamos —pregunta cuando se pone detrás del volante y oprime un botón que está justo al lado, se escucha un suave ronroneo.

—Hacia Bellevue Ave, por favor —le indico.

—Hacia Bellevue Ave entonces.

Al principio del recorrido vamos en un completo silencio, no es incómodo, pero deseo que el chico a mi lado estuviera hablando, prefiero escuchar su voz, de pronto me he vuelto adicta a escucharla, ¡Carajo conmigo!

—No era necesario que me trajeras, con haberme conseguido un taxi bastaba, pero muchas gracias, fue muy amable de tu parte… —me detengo al ver que desconozco el nombre del hombre que me ha dejado impactada.

—Edward, mi nombre es Edward. No hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos, Isabella.

— ¿Isabella? —cómo se ha enterado de mi madre.

—Así te llamas ¿no es cierto? Es el nombre que anotaste en la notita con tus datos —señala y caigo en cuenta que de ahí ha tomado mi nombre.

—Oh, sí, es sólo que son pocas las personas quienes que me llaman así.

—Entonces cómo te llaman.

Lo miro, admiro cada detalle de su rostro, las líneas de su mandíbula, su nariz recta, la luz que atraviesa sus pestañas y baña sus ojos, haciéndolos lucir tan brillosos.

—Y… —me instiga con su mano a que continúe.

—Oh, lo siento, me dicen Bella.

—Bella.

Me derrito ahí mismo en el asiento, mi nombre parece una caricia dulce y cargada de pasión en su boca. Una invitación tentadora.

—Supongo que es un buen momento para disculparme por el incidente. El niño salió de la nada y Sam tratando de hacer todo lo posible terminó impactándose contra tu coche. ¡Dios, Bella! Estabas justo en medio del camino, si no fuera por ese último volantazo que dio hubieras sido tú en lugar del carro —su tono era una mezcla de preocupación, frustración; sus manos aprietan con fuerza el volante, sus nudillos están casi blancos por la fuerza empleada.

—Lo siento —es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

— ¿Lo sientes?, pero si no has hecho nada. Hemos sido nosotros, prometo encargarme de todo, haré lo necesario para solucionarlo, me encargaré hasta del más mínimo detalle —su rostro es culpabilidad pura, está realmente compungido, me atrevería a decir que su reacción es casi exagerada.

—Oye, sólo fue un carro. No hay culpa sin sangre. Has hecho de más para solucionarlo —trato de usar el tono más tranquilizador que me es posible. Siento una necesidad apremiante de hacer sentir bien a este hombre que acabo de conocer.

—Ya estamos cerca —dice, aunque es cierto que estamos por llegar siento que es sólo un escape para cambiar de tema.

—Así es, puedes dejarme aquí —le digo al visualizar el edificio de seis pisos con una amplia entrada y puertas giratorias de aluminio y cristal.

—Dime dónde es, puedo llevarte hasta allá.

—Es ese edificio —señalo hacia enfrente y a la izquierda—, son sólo unos cuantos metros. No me hará mal caminar un poco para quitarme el susto —en cuanto lo digo pienso en morderme la lengua por decir aquello, me doy una patada mental, pero no digo más porque no sé qué puedo decirle a este chico de ojos verdes para desaparecer todo ese pesar que veo en él.

Sé que en cuanto salga del auto y él arranque será difícil volver a verlo, será su agente de seguros y su equipo, lo que sea que eso signifique, quienes se encarguen de contactarme, probablemente sea la última vez que lo vea y el pensar en ello me deja un enorme y totalmente inexplicable vacío. Hay algo que me apremia a aprovechar de estos últimos momentos antes de verlo partir y más aún, hay algo en mí que se siente casi doloroso.

—Supongo que tengo que irme —no puedo ocultar la desgana y el pesar, soy realmente patética —. Muchas gracias por traerme.

— ¿No quieres que te espere y te lleve a casa?

¡Sí! Mi fuero interno está saltando y gritando por decirle que sí, pero mi linda boquita termina diciendo otra cosa.

—No, gracias, ya has hecho demasiado por mí —le sonrío, me quedo parada ahí por no sé cuánto tiempo sin decir no hacer nada, esperando algo, cualquier cosa para poder seguir viéndolo, pero nada sucede.

Tiro de la manija, abro la puerta y salgo, pero antes de salir por completo me inclino para mirarlo una última vez y quiero decir algo, pero no sé qué decir, así que sólo me incorporo y cierro la puerta; comienzo a andar por la acera dándole la espalda, escucho el ronroneo de su carro anunciando su partida. Camino por la acera dándole la espalda a ese chico de ojos verdes que me hizo suspirar.

**Un amor a primera vista...**

**Mil gracias por pasar y leer, para quienes no lo saben también estoy publicando otra historia, así que pasen a leer "No ha terminado" ya después me dirán cuál les ha llamado más la atención.**

**Me temo que la siguiente semana no habrá actualización porque como algunas saben es mi último semestre de la maestría y mi vida es un hermoso caos en este momento y seguramente todo el años -.-... pero no olviden dejarme sus reviews, en verdad que me darán energía y ya saben que me encanta leerlas.**

**¡Bello dfin, divinuras!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Huele a amor a primera vista, juzguen ustedes mismas ;)**

**Capítulo 2**

**EPOV**

Me despierto a la mitad de la noche, es ella, ella ha vuelto a protagonizar mis sueños, por segunda noche consecutiva se ha revelado en mi inconsciente. Esos ojos azules que van desde el azul más claro cerca de su pupila hasta llegar a un azul tan intenso como los zafiros, esa mirada intensa que puede sentirse como una caricia, esos rasgos delicados de su rostro, esos labios seductores, en especial su labio inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior tentando a morderlo; pero en esta ocasión no se trata de un sueño caliente como el anterior, en éste ella era embestida por la camioneta de Sam, yo corría hacia ella y la encontraba empapada de sangre, pronto su rostro comenzó a distorsionarse hasta convertirse en él. Sacudo mi cabeza con furia, estoy harto de ello.

Miro el despertador, son cuarto para las cinco, sé que no podré conciliar el sueño de nuevo, no tendría caso, tengo una reunión a las siete y media, me siento y otro sueño regresa a mi mente, de nuevo es con ella, pero esta vez es ella en mi cama, justo aquí en mi habitación, está cubierta de encaje, mi cuerpo comienza a calentarse mientras continúo con las imágenes de su cuerpo debajo de mí mientras la venero, el sabor de su piel y la suavidad de su contacto; el calor está invadiendo mi cuerpo, pero se concentra gran parte en mi sexo. Necesito descargar toda esta energía que de repente se ha acumulado en mi cuerpo, me quito mi pantalón de pijama y me pongo unos pantalones deportivos, tomo en una mano mis tenis y me dirijo hacia el pequeño gimnasio instalado en el sur del penthouse; abro la puerta y enciendo las luces, me dirijo hacia la caminadora y programo la velocidad e inclinación, comienzo a correr mientras me pierdo en la vista frente a mí; gracias a la pared de cristal puedo admirar la ciudad que continúa en penumbra y pernoctando, sólo se ve con claridad el Space Needle gracias a las luces que lo rodean y si me acercara más al ventanal y mirara hacia abajo admiraría el Seattle Center. Cuando me doy cuenta he llegado casi a los cuatro mil metros y podrían continuar, pero me apetece más ir hacia la máquina de remo donde me pierdo por media hora, después paso al press de banca y son otros diez minutos; miro el reloj y me percato de tener el tiempo justo para una ducha.

Tomo una corbata azul y la combino con mi traje gris y camisa blanca, me detengo a pensar que el color de la corbata se parece a los ojos de Bella, por lo menos al azul que se encuentra cerca de su pupila; suelto una carcajada, esto se está convirtiendo en algo completamente absurdo.

—Edward, Edward —me recrimino mientras me abrocho los botones del saco y salgo de mi habitación.

—Señor, su desayuno —me dice Sue al verme pasar de largo la barra.

—Hoy no, Sue. Llego tarde.

—Edward —Sue acaba de usar ese tono de verdadera advertencia.

—Está bien, sólo un bocado —regreso y comienzo a picar con mi tenedor el omelette que me ha preparado, picoteo un par de veces más mi comida y por último doy un enorme sorbo a mi jugo para dar por terminado mi desayuno.

—Buen chico —me dice cuando me levanto, entrecierro mis ojos. Sue sigue tratándome como si fue un niño.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza —le grito.

Salgo al vestíbulo que sirve como recibidor y que se encuentra entre mi pent house y un pequeño loft para invitados, oprimo el código y mi elevador personal se pone en marcha; es bastante amplio, tal cual lo mandé a hacer cuando compré el edificio. Al principio tenía planeado usarlo para poner las oficinas centrales de Cullen Holding, pero al final el espacio no era el suficiente y terminé convirtiéndolo en un edificio de lofts, dúplex y por supuesto mi pent house. Al final terminó siendo una magnífica inversión. Bajo directo hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo donde ya me espera Sam, nos saludamos como es costumbre y subo a mi Lexus. Conduzco por las calles de Seattle para dirigirme a Seattle Tower y como en los últimos ocho años una camioneta con mi equipo de seguridad va detrás de mí; es cierto que el número de miembros ha disminuido en el último año, en cuanto a guardaespaldas se refiere; soy consciente que no puedo bajar la guardia y en ningún momento podré hacerlo; forma parte de las consecuencias de la vida que alguna vez elegí vivir.

—Sam ¿puedes mandar a alguien por el Lexus y lo lleve a lavar? —pregunto por el intercomunicador directo a mi equipo que he instalado personalmente. No puede ser hackeado, ni corre cualquier otro peligro. Es un sistema diseñado por mí mismo y actualizado en cada ocasión oportuna.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Bien —corto la comunicación, me bajo del auto y me preparo para un nuevo día.

Reviso mis alrededores con discreción, es un hábito aprendido y que quizá pueda ser paranoico, pero me ha salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones. Entro al edificio con el enorme letrero de Cullen Holding; es un edificio de quince pisos, de apariencia moderna y lo mejor de todo, con el mejor sistema de seguridad de todo el continente, con tecnología de punta y diseñado por mi equipo. Me rodeo de aquellos quienes son los y las mejores en su rama y en todo lo que hacen, personas ambiciosas, talentosos, hábiles, creativos, pero sobre todo honestos, comprometidos y generosos. Así es como Cullen Holding ha llegado a donde está, siendo la empresa mejor posicionada en el país e incluso de las mejores en todo América y Europa, empezamos siendo una empresa especializada en sistemas de seguridad y terminamos expandiendo nuestros campos, invirtiendo en otras áreas tan disímiles como la turística, incluyendo restaurantes, clubes, hoteles, complejos turísticos, y demás; actualmente nos hemos involucrado en el ámbito de la salud con investigaciones y tecnología, comenzamos con la adquisición de un laboratorio farmacéutico para la producción de medicamentos a bajo costo y de alta calidad. Puedo pecar de pretensioso y engreído, pero es el menor de todos de mis pecados.

Mientras subo en el elevador me voy preparando para un día más. Al abrir me encuentro con la amplia recepción de la presidencia. Heidi ya me espera con mi lista de pendientes, juntas, actualizaciones en mi agenda y mensajes.

—Buenos días, Edward. En la sala ya lo esperan para la reunión. Todo ya se encuentra preparado para la conexión a Alemania. Ha llamado la señora Esme y le he confirmado su asistencia al almuerzo del fin de semana como me has pedido. No hay respuesta todavía de Kivanck, continuamos intentando.

—Perfecto, gracias Heidi. De Kivanck me encargo yo.

Voy hacia mi oficina, dejo mi maletín sobre una pequeña mesa redonda ubicada a un costado y tomo la carpeta que Heidi me ha preparado para esta reunión. Me reúno con mi equipo en la sala de reuniones.

—Buenos días a todos —saludo.

—Buenos días —el coro del saludo me recibe.

—Al parecer sólo falta Emmett —digo al señalar el asiento desocupado a mi derecha.

— ¿Alguien me llamaba?

Emmett va entrando mientras se anuda la corbata, sólo puedo rodar mis ojos, ese único gesto me da más información de la que necesito, sacaré todo esto de mi mente para centrarme en la reunión que está por comenzar, no quiero un recordatorio de que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo acaban de acostarse, así que sí, Emmett además de ser mi mejor amigo y mano derecha es casi mi cuñado. Rosalie lo atrapó desde la primera vez que lo llevé a casa.

— ¿Todos listos? —pregunta al sentarse a mi lado. Tiene la misma sonrisa bobalicona de aquella vez cuando los encontré follando en el cuarto de lavado de la casa de mis padres. Sigo preguntándome cómo llegaron ahí después de la cena.

—Realiza la conexión, Scott —ordeno.

Scott teclea en su computadora portátil y después saca un control donde oprime un par de botones más, al final de la mesa aparece un cristal; es una mezcla de pizarra digital y un proyector. En la pantalla aparece una llamada en espera y pronto es remplazada por la mitad del cuerpo de mi abogado principal en Alemania, Schmidt.

— ¿Qué tenemos Schmidt? —podía ver en sus ojos que eran buenas noticias.

—Lo tenemos, Cullen. La licitación es nuestra. Mañana todo quedará concluido, la única condición es que te presentes en las próximas semanas y seas tú personalmente quien reciba el contrato para el sistema de seguridad de Berlín.

—Me parece perfecto, háblalo con Heidi, ella te dará fechas posibles y disponibles para el viaje. ¿Cuál es el otro asunto que querías tratar?

—Otra licitación, pero se trata en esta ocasión por la adquisición de unas acciones.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de ella?

Me puse en una actitud seria y cautelosa, cuando se trata de adquisiciones, transferencias e inversiones hay que ir con cuidado, pensando y analizando, manteniendo la cabeza fría. Un mal paso, una mala decisión, un movimiento en falso y todo estaría perdido; no puedo negar el parecido a mis tiempos en las operaciones. No puedo darme ese lujo cuando cargo con una plantilla de poco más de treinta y cinco mil trabajadores y la mayoría de ellos con una familia. En una inversión me juego su empleo y lo que éste implica para su futuro.

—La empresa Security Lincoln es de las más grandes de Berlín, tiene potencial, bastante, pero su último directivo ha tomado malas decisiones y está pasando por una crisis, así que para salir de ella pondrá a la venta cierto porcentaje de las acciones.

— ¿Qué porcentaje?

—Todavía no han ventilado la información.

—De acuerdo, lo discutiré con las personas aquí presentes ¿Cuándo es la licitación?

—Dentro de dos semanas.

—Bien, nos estaremos comunicando.

Doy una señal a Scott y éste oprime los botones necesarios para terminar la llamada.

—Antes de comenzar con algún plan sobre la licitación que ha comentado Schmidt quiero saber su opinión.

Les hablo a mis personas de confianza y encargados de los distintos departamentos. Keira al frente en cuanto a lo legal se refiere; Evan encargado del equipo de proyectos y adquisiciones; Scott es el experto en sistemas, Leila mi especialista en finanzas e inversiones; por supuesto Emmett y Jasper encargados y especialistas del departamento de sistemas y protocolos de seguridad y tecnología, además de ser mis manos derecha en esta carrera. Ellos son los constantes en las reuniones.

—Si es tan reconocida como Schmidt lo dice, es una buena forma de comenzar a abarcar mayor mercado en Alemania. No es una prioridad en este momento para Cullen Holding ya que nos encontramos enfrascados en Londres tanto con los nuevos dispositivos de GPS para automóviles como con la instalación del laboratorio, pero es una manera de avanzar, llevamos dos años en Alemania, es momento de avanzar —dice Evan.

—Cierto, es una buena oportunidad, sin embargo, hay muchos factores a tomar en cuenta. La crisis por la cual cruza podría traernos problemas y no dudo de nuestra capacidad para rescatarla, pero hay cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarnos, y una crisis es lo que menos necesitamos ahora que hemos comenzado en la rama de la salud. El que hayamos ganado la licitación para el sistema de seguridad es un buen arranque para ir avanzando en el mercado —dice Emmett.

—Bien, opino lo mismo que Emmett, la prioridad en este momento para Cullen Holding debe de ser todo aquello relacionado en la rama de la salud, un movimiento que pueda llevar a especulaciones podría ser perjudicial no para nosotros, sino para aquella gente que cuenta con nuestros proyectos. Sin embargo, para poder tomar una decisión debe de hacerse la investigación pertinente. Programaremos una junta para revisar sus informes, recuerden tomar en cuenta hasta el mínimo detalle. ¿Algún otro tema a tratar?

—Hace unos minutos recibimos el permiso de construcción del gobierno de Brasil para el nuevo hotel —nos informa Keira mientras revisa su teléfono y al lado su portátil.

—Bien, Evan necesito me contactes con los arquitectos e ingenieros, quiero volver a revisar esos planos y los sistemas de seguridad empleados. Con esto damos por concluida la reunión.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, pero Emmett y yo nos esperamos a que el resto saliera.

—Siento llegar tarde, pero ya sabes cómo es Rose —Emmett mueve sugerentemente las cejas.

—No necesito conocer los detalles.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Emmett se encoge de hombros.

—Creí que Jasper te acompañaría esta vez.

—Sabes que detesta todos estos asuntos burocráticos.

Continuamos caminando y de pronto me siento tentado en preguntarle por ella, ha sido él quien se ha encargado y mantenido al tanto de todo lo relacionado al accidente, quiero preguntarle si ella realmente está bien, es una extraña necesidad a la cual no le encuentro explicación, si las cosas se han ido solucionando, o si es necesaria mi presencia para resolver cierto asunto, esto último es una absurda muestra de desesperación, y sí, anhelo de volver a verla. Así que me arriesgo a preguntarle a Emmett, claro que encuentro una manera de disimular mi particular interés.

— ¿Hay algún pendiente?

—Sobre qué —se muestra contrariado.

—No sé, sólo una pregunta, y, por cierto, cómo van los arreglos del accidente de hace unos días. ¿Estás seguro de que el niño está bien? ¿Han arreglado todo con la chica? —trato de no plasmar todo el interés que siento al preguntar por Bella.

—Isabella es su nombre.

¡Bella! Ella prefiere Bella. Bella, su nombre es una dulce caricia en mi boca, un sabor dulce en mi lengua. Es increíble y aterrador lo que sólo pensar y pronunciar su nombre provoca en todo mi cuerpo. Un aterrador estremecimiento, un encogimiento en mi pecho y un calor dulce y apasionado en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Todo está arreglado? No quiero escatimar en nada, lo que sea necesario para reparar los daños.

—El seguro ha realizado algunas evaluaciones y lo más seguro es que no se pueda salvar el auto, está para el traste, así que el seguro quiere pagar una indemnización.

—Quiero estar informado hasta del más mínimo detalle.

—De acuerdo, te comunicaré con ellos; te informarán de todo y así también podrás tomar decisiones.

Somos interrumpidos por su teléfono, su sonrisa me deja claro de quién se trata ¡Por Dios! Acaban de follar hace un par de horas. ¿Qué tanto pueden decirse? No, mejor no pensar en lo que tienen que decirse. Me despido de él con un gesto de mano, él me ignora por completo. Esto es lo que sucede cuando te atrapan.

Cuando estoy por llegar a mi oficina Heidi me detiene, sólo espero sea algo de rutina, ya tengo demasiados pendientes para encargarme de otra cosa.

—Sam se encuentra dentro.

Frunzo el ceño, es raro que Sam suba a verme, en un segundo mi pecho se contrae por la preocupación. Una alarma se enciende dentro de mí, pero pongo todo mi autocontrol en ser racional; si algo hubiera sucedido, algo de urgencia, hubiera marcado o mandado el código de emergencia, no hubiera esperado a que saliera de la reunión. Él tiene la orden estricta de interrumpir o intervenir sea donde sea, me encuentre donde me encuentre, en caso de existir alguna emergencia o situación de riesgo. Sabe que quiero y debo ser informado inmediatamente. Entro y me encuentro a Sam parado justo en medio de las dos sillas frente a mi escritorio, su rostro me confirma que no se trata de nada preocupante.

— ¿Qué sucede Sam?

—Ya se mandó a lavar su coche, pero el chico me ha entregado esto —Sam saca algo de su bolsillo, es tan pequeño que toda su mano lo cubre y me impide ver de qué se trata—. Lo encontraron debajo del asiento del copiloto —lo deposita con suavidad sobre el escritorio.

Dos objetos brillantes llaman mi atención, los tomo en mi mano para examinarlos. Se trata de una cadena de oro delgada, con un tejido bastante fino y delicado, observo de cerca y me doy cuenta de que el broche está reventado; paso al siguiente objeto que llama aún más mi atención, es un anillo, un anillo bastante peculiar, el aro en su totalidad de color negro, no muy delgado y en el frente hay un intricado diseño que comienza a enredarse creando una especie de nido que yace alrededor de una perla, parece un poco antiguo el diseño en su totalidad. Resulta un poco extraño en un primer vistazo, pero al mismo tiempo tiene cierta belleza.

—He pensado que puede tratarse de la chica del accidente, quizá la cadena se reventó con el impacto.

Miro los objetos en mi mano y en especial el anillo, hay algo en él que llama mi atención y despierta mi curiosidad; pero sí, definitivamente tienen que ser de ella, no existe alguna otra explicación, ni mi madre, ni mi hermana han subido a mi auto en las últimas semanas.

—Sí, deben ser de ella.

— ¿Desea que lo examinemos para tener la certeza?

—No es necesario, son de ella. Gracias Sam, me haré cargo a partir de ahora.

Sam me deja solo, estoy centrado exclusivamente en los objetos colocados sobre mi escritorio mientras golpeo rítmicamente los descansabrazos con mis dedos. Tomo el anillo, el interés que ha despertado en mí va más allá de la peculiaridad de su diseño, pero una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, éste es el pretexto perfecto para buscarla.

Contacto con Seth, es el chico perfecto para conseguir cualquier tipo de información de cualquier persona, un jodido hacker, lo conseguí durante uno de sus ataques al sistema que creé cuando estaba en el campo, desde entonces supe el potencial que tenía, sólo debía de llevarlo por el camino correcto con los incentivos correctos. Le encargo averiguar algunos datos de la vida de Isabella Swan, a los pocos minutos obtengo un informe.

_*Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan_

_*Edad: 28_

_*Ciudad natal: Burlington, Vermont. _

_*Estado Civil: Soltera (sin pareja en el último año)_

_*Padres: Charlie Swan (muerte a causa de un paro cardiaco. 2017) y Renée Swan (muerte por causas naturales. 2017)_

_*Lugar de residencia: Keystone Place 508. _

_*Compañeros de vivienda: Alice Brandon y Jacob Black. _

_*Profesión: Diseñadora y organizadora de eventos._

_*Empleo: Flynn Projects (Fotografías adjuntas)_

Dentro del informe venían algunos otros datos como la universidad a la que acudió, el número de su seguro, su récord criminal, por supuesto está limpio, a excepción de un par de multas de tránsito, su historial académico, entre otros documentos. Sin embargo, hay un solo detalle que termina siendo de mi interés. Ella es soltera, no hay rastro de novio alguno desde hace un año y sin entender por qué, pero ese jodido dato me hace sonreír. Miro su horario de trabajo, sale a las cinco y cuando menos cuenta me doy ya tengo un plan para esa tarde. La señorita Swan estará ocupada la tarde de hoy.

— ¿Adónde vas? —me pregunta Emmett cuando me lo encuentro en el vestíbulo al bajar del elevador.

—Tengo unos asuntos importantes que arreglar.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —me mira extrañado, no acostumbro a salir de la oficina antes de las seis al menos que se trate de reuniones o asuntos de la empresa.

—No, puedo arreglarme con esto solo.

Paso a su lado y me dirijo hacia el carro que ya me espera fuera, por supuesto detrás de mí va Sam, preferiría que no fuera así, pero no puedo dejar cosas a la deriva y menos cuando no se trata únicamente de mí. Conduzco hacia Bellevue Ave. Falta poco para volver a verla y darme cuenta si es tan hermosa como en mis recuerdos aparece. Mientras manejo me comunico con Sam y le pido que espere varios metros más atrás de lo establecido.

Llegamos puntual, diez minutos antes de que termine su jornada laboral. Salgo de mi auto y me recargo en él, he metido sus pertenencias en una bolsa pequeña de terciopelo negro que llevo en el bolsillo interior de mi saco. Me pongo mis lentes de sol, extrañamente hace demasiado calor para ser Seattle, y espero, espero pacientemente por ella. Me enderezo en cuanto la veo aparecer, va riéndose y joder, es mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba y esa sonrisa podría iluminar hasta la noche más oscura. Hay algo en ella que me hace caminar hacia donde se encuentra, es como un puto imán que me controla y jala ¿Qué pasa contigo Cullen? Eres un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, haz uso de todo el autocontrol que has adquirido en estos años.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella.

Ella alza la vista enseguida y cuando ese hermoso par de tonalidad azules se encuentra conmigo me doy cuenta de que puedo perderme en ellos, con sólo verlos es un deleite absoluto. La señorita Swan, Bella, me ha cautivado. Coloco en mi rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella parece absorta de verme ahí, se ha quedado pasmada, qué le sucede, pareciera que realmente le ha sorprendido verme aquí.

—Señor Cullen, hola —dice en tono confundido.

—Creí que nos hablaríamos de tú —le digo mientras me acerco a ella. Abandona la postura de sorpresa y se planta con firmeza, pero ese pequeño gesto de colocarse el cabello detrás de su oreja demuestra que está nerviosa.

—No recuerdo que hayamos llegado a ese acuerdo —alza su barbilla de manera desafiante, yo entrecierro mis ojos, no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien lo haga y de manera tan premeditada como Bella.

Sonrío con suficiencia.

—De acuerdo, señorita Swan ¿le molesta si nos hablamos de tú? No veo razón alguna para continuar con formalismos.

—No, supongo que está bien —sonríe—. Dime qué te ha traído por estos rumbos después de dos días sin saber de ti, claro sólo aquello necesario por parte de tu seguro —no sé si es mi imaginación o escucho cierto reclamo en sus palabras; esto me hace sonreír incluso más.

Aprovecho que tengo puestas mis gafas de sol todavía para darle un buen repaso a la señorita Swan que parece ese mismo instante un poco molesta. Esos preciosos ojos azules profundos y limpios, pero al mismo tiempo reflejan picardía y decisión, es como si cada tono de azul en ellos fuera un aspecto de su personalidad, los tonos más claros y cercanos a su pupila son la calma, tranquilidad y pureza, mientras que los más oscuros la pasión, audacia y fogosidad. Bajo un poco más en su rostro y me encuentro con sus labios melocotón, cremosos y perfectos, parecen tan suaves y deliciosos que mis labios y lengua pican por probarlos, especialmente su labio inferior que es ligeramente más grueso y sobresaliente que el superior. Siendo un poco más descarado recorro su cuerpo donde destacan su cintura estrecha y sus caderas anchas, sus delicadas y bien formadas curvas destacan gracias al vestido vino que lleva puesto; sus piernas no se quedan atrás, lucen firmes y fuertes, con las curvas precisas, es lo que yo llamaría un buen par de piernas y no están a la vista, pero si mi memoria no me falla también tiene un buen par de nalgas de donde agarrarme.

—Me gustaría conversar contigo.

—Sus trabajadores ya se han encargado de contactarse conmigo y mantenerme al tanto de todo el proceso.

Estoy por responder cuando una chica alta y bastante delgada se acerca a ello.

—Todo listo, Bella. Te llevo a casa.

—Oh, eso no es necesario. Llevaré yo a Bella después de conversar con ella, señorita… —espero a que me diga su nombre.

—Ángela Weber.

—Señorita Weber, gracias por la oferta, pero yo me encargaré de llevar sana y salva a Bella hasta las puertas de su hogar —la chica me mira con desconfianza y después a Bella que parece estupefacta—. No desconfíe, mi nombre es Edward Cullen —tomo una tarjeta de las que llevo en mi saco y se la entrego—. Su amiga está en buenas manos.

Ángela centra su mirada en Bella intentando comunicarse con ella. Ambos nos encontramos a la espera de su respuesta.

—Ve, el señor Cullen y yo tenemos algunos asuntos de los cuales hablar.

—Creí que nos tutearíamos señorita Swan —recibo una fulminada de ojos como respuesta, debería ponerme serio ante esa mirada, pero termina siendo todo lo contrario y se me escapa una pequeña carcajada.

Ambos vemos marchar a su compañera.

—No veo, honestamente, cuál es la gracia, señor Cullen —comienza a caminar hacia el lado contrario por el que se fue su amiga.

—Y dale con lo de señor Cullen —ella continúa caminando— ¿Adónde va, señorita Swan? —corro tras ella y la detengo.

—Supongo que si quiere conversar no será en la calle. Hay una cafetería a la siguiente cuadra —empieza a caminar de nuevo, pero yo la detengo.

—Tenía pensado otra cosa, iremos en mi carro —inclino mi cabeza hacia mi automóvil.

—Vaya, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que ya haya decidido, señor Cullen?

—Bella ¿podemos en verdad tutearnos?

—No, me encuentro bastante bien tratándonos de usted.

—Me pregunto qué ha sucedido con la simpatía de nuestro primer encuentro.

—Se esfumó en el momento en que comenzó a actuar como un patán sin pedirme mi opinión. ¿Cómo sabe usted que no tenía planes?

—¿Los tienes? —pregunto.

—No, pero ese no es el punto.

—Está bien, te ofrezco una disculpa, sólo quiero conversar contigo, si quieres ir a esa cafetería vamos a esa cafetería.

Ella sólo hace un gesto de consentimiento y la sigo, miro de reojo que Sam baja de la camioneta y se queda varios metros detrás de nosotros mientras nos sigue.

Al llegar, Bella elige una mesa pegada a un ventanal por el cual cae una cascada de agua.

—Y bien, ¿qué es aquello de lo que tiene que hablar?

—Primero hay que ordenar algo para acompañar nuestra charla —le sonrío y ella mira hacia otro lado.

Vaya, la señorita Swan realmente está enfadada.

— ¿Por qué nos ha seguido ese hombre de allá todo este tiempo? —apunta con su barbilla unas mesas más allá donde se encuentra Sam—. Me hubiera alarmado, pero me he dado cuenta de que usted lo conoce.

—Háblame de tú, Bella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si esto sale como tengo planeado no será la última vez que nos veamos —sus ojos se abren sorprendidos por unos escasos segundos.

—Me refería al porqué es que ese hombre viene siguiéndonos —vuelve a apuntar hacia Sam.

—Él es Sam, es mi guardaespaldas —sus ojos vuelven a abrirse desmesuradamente— Créeme, es mejor que él esté aquí.

— ¿Acaso anda tras de ti algún delincuente, la mafia rusa o algo así?

La miro fijamente y ella sólo se encoge de hombros, si tan sólo supiera lo cerca que ha estado de dar en el blanco. No puedo evitar sentirme ruin por la sola posibilidad de ponerla en peligro por estar aquí conmigo, debí haberle entregado sus pertenencias y dejado marchar.

— ¿Y bien, es algún asesino en serie o la mafia rusa?

—No, la mafia rusa no esta vez —trato de sonreír.

—De acuerdo, entonces hablemos.

—Primero hay que ordenar algo, qué te apetece.

—Un macchiato está bien, con eso es suficiente —veo cómo sus ojos se desvían hacia el aparador con algunos pastelillos.

—Bien, iré por ello.

Paso directamente a caja ante la falta de personas en la fila. Ordeno el macchiato de la señorita Swan junto con un moca y para acompañar y satisfacer su deseo pido unos cuantos pastelillos, me entregan todo el pedido de inmediato y me reúno con ella en nuestra mesa.

—He comprado algunos pastelillos para acompañar nuestras bebidas.

Extiendo la pequeña caja con los pastelillos hasta dejarla frente a ella, ella la mira y muerde sus labios, debatiéndose si debe tomar uno o no.

—No me digas que eres de las chicas que cuentan las calorías y se matan de hambre con tal de no engordar.

—Creo que mi cuerpo habla por sí mismo, si fuera de esas chicas no tendría estas caderas, aunque mi madre decía que era genética pura y me gusta pensar eso —se encoge de hombros y toma un pastelillo con chispas.

—Bendita sea la genética entonces —la miro con intensidad y lo admito, el estar sentados me priva del enorme placer de admirar su cuerpo. Esas curvas sensuales acompañando ese rostro dulce y hermoso.

—De todas maneras, no creo que me preocuparía por la comida.

Tomo otro pastelillo igual al de Bella y le doy una buena mordida, invitándola a que haga lo mismo.

—Me alegra —le digo cuando he pasado el bocado—. Es fastidioso ese tipo de chicas.

—Hay que disfrutar de los pequeños placeres sin culpa —me mira y después aparta su mirada de manera rápida.

Lo siento y puedo apostar que ella también lo siente, la tensión entre ambos ha aumentado y es una tensión puramente sexual. Al hablar de su cuerpo el deseo en mí ha comenzado a despertar y sólo puedo imaginar esas benditas caderas agitándose con mis embestidas, o esas piernas alrededor de mis caderas mientras la penetro. Carraspeo incómodo por la erección dentro de mis pantalones.

—Supongo que no estamos aquí para hablar de mis caderas —me sonríe.

Pues no, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea de algo que lo que me gustaría hablar. Sonrío de lado y vuelvo a mirarla profundamente.

—No en esta ocasión —meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y busco la bolsita de terciopelo negro—. Creo que el día del accidente dejaste algo olvidado en mi auto.

Ella me mira extrañada.

—Encontré esto, bueno, no yo, el chico que lavó mi auto lo encontró bajo el asiento del copiloto —le doy la bolsita negra.

Ella comienza a abrirlo, pero se detiene a la mitad.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es mío? Puede que sea de tu novia o algo así—me pregunta.

—Por fin, me has hablado de tú —ella rueda los ojos—. Yo no tengo novia ni algo así, Bella.

Puedo casi afirmar que se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Así que deben de ser tuyos.

—Lo son —toma los objetos en su mano y los aprieta, es un gesto que denota un verdadero aprecio y posesividad—. Gracias, los había dado por perdidos, la cadenita no importaba, el anillo es lo importante.

— ¿Algún regalo de un exnovio? —es mi turno de saber; al final el que no tuviera pareja durante el último año podía tener varios significados y uno de ellos era precisamente ese, un exnovio sin olvidar.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, se ha dado cuenta de la información que quiero obtener.

—No, de un ex no. Era de mi abuela, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella.

—Lamento eso.

—No tienes por qué.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, pero en ningún momento apartamos la mirada el uno del otro, sólo hasta que ella se mordisquea su labio inferior, era un movimiento demasiado sensual para perderlo de vista. Deseo ser yo quien tenga el placer de enterrar suavemente mis dientes, de probar el sabor de sus labios, de recorrer con mi lengua su dulzura.

— ¿Cuál es la otra razón de que estemos aquí?

— ¿Otra razón? —pregunto.

—Sí, una persona como tú, con las múltiples tareas y todo un imperio por dirigir no perdería el tiempo viniendo a entregarme esto y a preguntar por el accidente cuando seguramente tienes personal que puede hacerlo.

— ¿Has estado investigándome? —le pregunto con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

La señorita Swan ha estado haciendo su tarea.

Bella abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y se pone colorada al verse atrapada. ¡Carajo! Yo que creí que sería imposible que pudiera verse más hermosa. Es un ángel de la tentación y estoy seguro de que sólo ha venido a torturarme. Me golpeo mentalmente por pensar en semejantes idioteces y estar perdiendo los papeles, pero debo de excusarme en la mujer que tengo delante de mí; éste para nada soy yo, no me escudaría en una mujer.

—Un poco, quizás —admire aun colorada—. Tenía que saber quién era la persona que se encargaría de pagarme los daños de mi auto, además de satisfacer mi curiosidad respecto al hombre con la pinta de dueño de un imperio y no me equivoqué, un hombre con un equipo de seguridad, autos de último modelo y bien equipados junto con trajes a la medida y caros. Bueno, no cualquiera puede permitirse ese derroche.

—Así que he llamado tu curiosidad —utilizo mi sonrisa torcida.

Me siento abrumado de repente. Es una extraña sensación de satisfacción y júbilo lo que se instala en mi pecho al saber que Bella se ha mostrado interesada en mí, por lo menos para investigarme.

—Supongo que cualquier respuesta que dé a eso puede ser usada en mi contra, así que utilizaré mi derecho a quinta enmienda. Regresemos al asunto que te ha llevado a no dejar que tu equipo se haga cargo.

—Ninguno —me cruzo de brazos y vuelvo a sacar al hombre de la máscara o por lo menos eso me ha dicho mi madre.

—Me gustaría que estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones —me dice.

—No te entiendo —frunzo mi ceño.

—Tú puedes mirarme a los ojos, yo a ti no —apunta con su delicado dedo a mis lentes de sol. Y en cuanto lo hago y nuestras miradas hacen contacto sin barrera alguna un deseo ferviente se apodera de mí desde el centro de mi pecho, va más allá de lo carnal, es completamente extraño; aunque tampoco mentiré y diré que su cuerpo no me tiene embelesado. La tensión crece todavía más, me es difícil controlarme, mis instintos están ganando la batalla y me empujan a ella. Afortunadamente tengo una mesa en medio de nosotros, esa es mi barricada. El tiempo se está agotando, puedo sentirlo y con ello se plantea la decisión a tomar: dejarla ir o no.

—Entonces el cometido está cumplido.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Bueno, fue un placer verlo de nuevo, perdón, verte de nuevo, Edward.

Comienza a mordisquear sus labios mientras recoge sus cosas. Es como si quisiera tentarme más, llevarme al límite para perder el control, es la invitación que mis deseos necesitan para mandar al demonio mi autocontrol; la tomo del codo en cuanto se pone de pie, me levanto y tiro de ella hasta que choca con mi cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomo con mi otra mano su rostro y la beso; estrello mis labios con los suyos y comienzo a moverlos para profundizar el contacto. Mierda, sus labios saben mejor de lo que pensé, son dulces y bastante suaves, no puedo conformarme con un único roce, necesito mucho más. Paso la punta de mi lengua por sus labios, acariciándolos, ella se abre para recibirme, calidez y dulzura me reciben; rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con mi mano libre tomo su cabello, tratando de pegarla a mí todo lo que me es posible. Me maravillo al ver lo bien que encaja entre mis brazos y con mi cuerpo, es una sensación tan placentera tenerla así; continúo con el beso, quiero gozar de este momento todo lo que me sea posible. El beso termina y con ello la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos. Miro su rostro, es tan hermosa.

Ella sonríe mientras abre sus ojos lentamente, mira mis labios mientras acaricia con la punta de su lengua su labio inferior, ahora sus labios están ligeramente colorados.

—Has tardado demasiado —su sonrisa se acentúa.

Mi sonrisa acompaña la suya, vuelve a mirar mis labios y se pone de puntitas para depositar un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—Adiós, Edward —se aparta y comienza a andar hacia la salida, la sigo de cerca para detenerla justo antes de salir de la cafetería.

—Espera, dije que te llevaría.

—No es necesario, Cullen. Te lo agradezco, puedo irme sola —me guiña uno de sus preciosos ojos azules y sale.

Mientras la miro avanzar sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez sé que he tomado mi decisión: iré por ella.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Ufff, este Edward tiene un pasado que lo atormenta ¿Qué creen que sea? Por otro lado, su fascinación con Bella; la respuesta de Bella me ha encantado, está bien que se la ponga difícil a Edward, pero ese beso promete mucho para esta parejita. La siguiente semana les traeré otro capítulo de esta historia, tardaré un poco más con No ha terminado porque estoy un poco confundida sobre el rumbo que debe ir tomando, pero MIL GRACIAS por leer y dejarme sus comentarios ¡Las amo, mis divinuras!**

**Gracias por sus bellas palabras: **saraipineda44, JadeHSos, Adriu, tulgarita, liduvina, patymdn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, miop, Pameva, Mar91, Lore562, Lizdayanna, angryc, Lidia withlock, Esal, bbluelilas, piligm, Gabs Frape, Liz Vidal, Elizabeth Marie Cullen y lectoras anónimas.

¡**¡Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me encanta leerlas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidas mis divinuras. Disfruten el capítulo ;)**

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

¡Me besó, joder, y qué beso! Toco mis labios rememorando y perdiéndome en la sensación de sus labios pegados a los míos, de la textura y humedad de su lengua. Jamás, en toda mi vida me habían besado de esa manera, ni si quiera Tyler, con quien estuve cerca de año y medio; pienso por un momento en sus besos y no tienen nada que ver con el beso de Edward.

Recuerdo todo el tiempo que estuve esperando y deseando que me besara, la picazón en mis labios por las ansías de ser tocados por los suyos comenzaba a ser desesperante y justo cuando creí que nunca sucedería, ahí estaba, el beso que superó cualquier fantasía y expectativa, aquel beso que todavía me tiene temblando las rodillas, pero también aquel beso que debo dejar ir. La sonrisa enorme se ha esfumado. No puedo continuar enganchada en ese momento, me conozco y si continuara con esto sé que terminaría sembrando una semilla en mí que dolería más adelante arrancar una vez que eche raíces. Por más que lo anhelara y me haya fascinado es momento de dejarlo ahí, porque algo dentro de mí, una pequeña corazonada, me dice que Edward Cullen no es de los que se enamoran, y más aún, existe esa culpa, ese remordimiento desmedido que estoy segura que lo torturan. Edward Cullen es un alma torturada.

Además, siendo bastantes clichés, él es un hombre de otro nivel, es evidente que está nadando en dinero y seguramente tendrá a centenares de mujeres de dónde elegir, por no mencionar de aquellas con quienes ha estado, aunque en mis búsquedas en Google no me indicaron que fuera un mujeriego, únicamente se le había visto de manera ocasional con una chica rubia, quien era una buena amiga, de acuerdo con aclaraciones de ambos; pude descartar que hubiera otra clase de relación cuando ella se comprometió el año pasado. Aun así, no quiero terminar siendo un capricho de un riquillo. Pero hay algo en mí que me dice que él no es de esos, que ahora que me ha besado no desaparecerá, o quizá sea mi anhelo de volver a verlo.

— ¡Bella! —escucho a Jacob subiendo las escaleras y entra como un torbellino, va directo a tumbarse en mi cama, lo fulmino con mis ojos al mirar cómo sube sus botas llenas de polvo en mi cama.

—Baja tus botas asquerosas de mi cama —camino hacia él y le doy un manotazo en los pies, pero es caso perdido.

—Alice me ha mandado un mensaje, llegará pronto con la cena, así que no moriremos de hambre esta noche. No sé qué haríamos sin Alice.

—Oye, yo también cocino —le digo ofendida y le doy otro manotazo.

—En casos extremos y todos cruzamos los dedos para que eso no suceda. Bella, tus dones culinarios son una amenaza para nosotros.

— ¡Grosero! Para la siguiente te dejaré morir por inanición. Idiota.

—Hey, me comí tus tostadas francesas quemadas de hace una semana, además qué me dices de ese invento tuyo que me llevó al hospital.

—No se trataba de ningún invento, eran setas con gambas. Nunca me dijiste que fueras alérgico a las setas.

—Bien, bien, discutiremos tu arte culinario en otro momento, debo ducharme o Alice no me dejara sentarme —se levanta y sacude el polvo de sus pantalones—. Por cierto, cómo van las cosas con tu auto.

Doy un respingo al escuchar ese tema que me lleva automáticamente al dueño de esos preciosos ojos verdes.

—Va bien, el seguro del señor Cullen se encargará de todos los gastos —no puedo evitar que mi voz se haga más chillona al pronunciar su nombre, Jacob entrecierra sus ojos, se ha dado cuenta—. ¿Qué?

— ¿El señor Cullen? —me pregunta ladino.

—Sí, el señor Cullen. Anda ¿no ibas a ducharte? —tiro de él para sacarlo de mi habitación. Jacob no pone resistencia y camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me dedica una sonrisa llena de suspicacia. En cuanto termina de salir me dejo caer en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Jacob.

Uff esto está peor de lo que pensaba, tenía que disimular más si no quería que mi amigo empezara a hacer preguntas. Ese beso está haciendo más estragos en mí de lo que pensé. Cubro mis ojos con mi ante brazo y mi mente me lleva de inmediato al recuerdo de su beso; la maravillosa sensación de sus labios suaves y frescos, de la calidez de sus brazos envolviéndome, de la perfecta mezcla de firmeza y ternura de su agarre en mi cintura y cabello. Suelto un bufido de frustración, estaba realmente jodida. Estaba lejos de mi meta de olvidar a Edward Cullen. ¡Carajo! Sólo lo había visto dos veces en mi vida.

— ¡La reina de la casa ha llegado! —se escucha el grito de Alice acompañado de un portazo.

Me olvido de Edward, o por lo menos procuro mantener mis pensamientos a raya y lo bastante ocultos de los ojos curiosos de mis amigos. Me centro en la conversación que tengo con Alice y Jake sobre las maravillosas ventajas de integrar una copa de vino a nuestra cena.

—Si mi amigo dice que es sano, yo le creo —ruedo los ojos al escuchar a Alice, ella daría como válida cualquier excusa que le dieran con tal de continuar con su copa en la mano.

—Hablando de bebidas, debo preparar y buscar una lista de proveedores para la fiesta de la señora C. He quedado en ir a un almuerzo a su casa el fin de semana.

— ¿Tienes algún presupuesto?

—No, sólo tengo como sugerencia añadir entre las bebidas vino de granada, de preferencia durante la comida —tamborileo mis dedos sobre la mesa y me acuerdo de enseñarle algo a Alice—. Ya tengo el menú ¿podrás ayudarme? La fiesta es para ciento cincuenta personas con un extra de veinte platillos —le informo.

—Obvio —me guiña su ojo perfectamente delineado—. Insisto en que somos un buen equipo y deberíamos poner nuestra miniempresa.

—Ese es nuestro sueño, pero falta para llegar a él. Nos hace falta un buen colchón de ahorros. Ya sabes que un crédito no está en mis planes. Con trabajo he podido saldar mi deuda del préstamo universitario.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es algo que debemos hacer. Algún día lo tacharemos de nuestra lista.

—Algún día, Alice, algún día.

Jacob nos ayuda a lavar los platos mientras imprimo el menú que la señora C ha aprobado, ella revisa y comienza a hacer anotaciones, rápidamente ha creado un plan para organizarse. La amo, me ha ahorrado la labor de buscar el servicio de catering. Jake nos acompaña más tarde en la sala mientras vemos un montón de caricaturas viejas, ¡Cómo olvidar Tom & Jerry! Mientras vemos a Tom tratando de capturar a Jerry me ofrezco a darle un masaje en sus pies, los trae hinchados el pobre. Estoy en eso cuando recibo un mensaje, es de un número desconocido, dudo en abrirlo, pero claro, la curiosidad termina ganándome, desbloqueo la pantalla y me voy directo a los mensajes.

_"Hay sabores placenteros, pero nada como el deleite de probas tus labios. EC"_

Abro mis ojos hasta casi salirse de mis órbitas, siento arder mis mejillas y mi pulso dispararse tanto como el momento mismo del beso. Leo el mensaje una y otra vez, definitivamente se trata de él, cómo es que ha conseguido mi número y qué quiere decir exactamente su mensaje. Mordisqueo mi labio inferior una y otra vez.

—Vaya, vaya —el sonido de la voz de Alice me asusta, se escucha más cerca de lo que debería, y cuando me doy cuenta tengo su cabeza asomándose por encima de mi hombro.

¡Mierda! Me he olvidado por completo de Jake y Alice, es obvio que no han despegado ojo de mí y se han dado cuenta que algo sucede y conociéndolos no tengo escapatoria alguna. Miro a mis dos amigos, Jacob no aparta la mirada de mi rostro, es todo socarronería, mientras que Alice sigue pegada a mi teléfono, aunque ha comenzado a intercalar su mirada de la pantalla a mí.

— ¿Acaso hay algo que quieras contarnos? —Alice mueve sus cejas sugerentemente.

Jacob se alarga para intentar tomar mi teléfono, pero logro apartarlo, sin embargo, es Alice quien termina sacándolo de mis manos y lo lanza a Jacob, quien lo atrapa de una manera magistral, trato de alcanzarlo, pero Alice se monta en mi espalda.

—Nena, qué has estado haciendo —suelta un chiflido después de leer el mensaje—. Espero que nada que yo no haría.

—Dame eso, Jake.

—Nena, nena, nena. Alice ¿cómo se llama el tipo del accidente?

—Edward Cullen —respondo automáticamente y me muerdo la lengua por idiota.

—E. C. —dice Jacob—. Ahora veo lo bien que van los arreglos para que te pague. Me pregunto quién le está pagando a quién en este caso, porque al parecer has dejado al hombre deseando más por el deleite de tus labios.

— ¡Jacob! —aprovecho que su atención ya no está en el teléfono para quitárselo.

—Suelta toda la sopa ahora mismo —tengo a Alice encima de mí apuntándome con su dedo afilado.

—No hay nada que contar —miento, pero sé que es en vano.

—El mensaje no es "nada" exactamente —Jacob apunta haciendo comillas en el aire al decir nada, yo frunzo el ceño.

—Sólo fue un beso —continúo tratando de escaparme, pero debería saber que es completamente inútil escabullirme de la curiosidad de estos dos.

—Un solo beso no pudo haberlo dejado flipando —me dice Jake.

—Lo juro, fue un único beso —en esa no estaba mintiendo, sólo omitiendo los detalles morbosos de la calidad del beso.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —grita Alice—, pero si es un auténtico bombón, algo que entraría sin duda en la categoría de dios sexual.

Miro a Alice que tiene su teléfono en mano y parece más que entretenida.

—Déjame ver —Jacob extiende su mano y Alice le entrega el teléfono.

—Vaya que es bastante mono tu chico —dice mientras admira la imagen.

—No es mi chico —murmuro con desgana. Hay una pequeña vocecita en el fondo de mi mente que se burla de mí cuando me dice lo mucho que daría porque él realmente lo fuera.

—Necesito los detalles, Bella, de- ta- lles —en momentos como estos es cuando quisiera vivir sola. Miro a Alice mientras espera impacientemente por sus detalles.

—No hay mucho que contar. El señor Cullen, Edward, fue a mi trabajo a la hora de la salida para entregarme el anillo de la abuela que encontró en su auto. Fuimos a tomar un café, platicamos sobre el accidente y cuando estaba por marcharme nos besamos. Eso fue todo.

— ¿Pero él te besó o tú lo besaste?

—Él, él me tomó del codo, me giró y cuando me di cuenta estaban sus labios pegados a los míos.

— ¡¿Tú qué hiciste?! —Alice me sacudió.

—Alice, por Dios, sabes lo que hice.

— ¡Sí, esa es mi chica! —mi amiga lanza un puño al aire.

—Bien hecho, Bella. Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades y veo que la has aprovechado más que bien.

—De todas formas, no pensaré más en ello. Eso ya sucedió, así que punto final al asunto. Bye, se acabó.

—Tu hombre no parece pensar lo mismo —dice Jacob señalando mi teléfono.

—Primera, no es mi hombre; segundo, no terminaré siendo un juguetito más del hombre.

—Bella ¿acaso no te hemos enseñado nada? ¿Cuál es mi lema? "Disfruta, aprovecha y déjate llevar" —dice Alice.

—Tú no tienes ningún lema —frunzo mi ceño.

—Pues a partir de hoy será nuestro lema —alza la barbilla orgullosa—. Bella, no terminarás siendo el juguetito si juegas tú también.

—No quiero ser una más en la lista de las mujeres que han pasado por la alcoba de Edward Cullen.

—Cariño, todos somos miembros de las listas de unos cuantos, algunas son más largas que otras, pero estamos en ellas. Nada nos asegura ser las últimas o que alguien sea el último en las nuestras —me guiña un ojo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya comprendo. De todas maneras. No creo que vuelva a verlo —sin poder evitarlo ese último comentario me pone mal de alguna manera inexplicable.

—Bella, escúchame, tendrás a ese hombre buscándote antes de lo que esperas —me dice Alice y parece tan segura de sí que casi doy por hecho que así será.

Salgo del cuarto de baño que comparto con Alice y me tomo mi tiempo en arreglarme. Elijo un vestido color melocotón, corto y vaporoso, ideal para el día estupendo que ha comenzado, claro que en Seattle nunca se sabe cuánto puede durar. Decido llevarme un saco corto de color beige por si llegara a hacer frío; quiero estar cómoda y ya que el fin de semana está a la vuelta de la esquina me pongo unas sandalias de piso. Dejo que mi cabello se seque, coloco un poco de rímel y un labial rosado, todo está listo; falta el anillo de la abuela, pero tendrá que esperar a que compre una nueva cadena.

Me escabullo con todo el silencio posible, otra ventaja de las sandalias de piso; no quiero otro ataque del par de chismosos que están en el piso de arriba, estaré a salvo hasta que haya salido de esta casa y claro está bloquee sus números, o por lo menos silenciar las notificaciones de sus mensajes; pero entonces recuerdo a alguien, Ángela. ¡Mierda! No se quedará así como así, querrá saber de todo, sobre todo después de ver la actitud de Edward, no hay explicación posible y razonable al que hubiera ido él mismo a entregarme la cadena y el anillo, aunque haya sido cierto, al final no creo que haya estado en los planes de Edward besarme. Quizá deba llamarle a Eryn y decirle que me dedicaré a adelantar algunas citas con los clientes y proveedores. ¡Joder! Como si no tuviera suficiente con el par de metiches que están arriba. En fin, tengo el trayecto al trabajo para buscar una buena explicación y creíble.

Salgo de la casa en búsqueda de un taxi, podría caminar a la parada del bus, pero mi lado perezoso me pide fervientemente por esperar a que aparezca un taxi y en cuanto comienzo a andar me detengo al ver estacionado del otro lado de la acera un Lexus RC plateado y justo detrás la inseparable Camioneta Negra. No puede ser una coincidencia, tiene que ser él. La puerta del carro se abre y surge una cabeza cobriza y desordenada; aparece con su sonrisa irresistible, cruza la calle en mi dirección. Dios, es increíblemente guapo, con esos pantalones grises a la medida y su chaqueta de piel.

—Buenos días, Bella ¿todavía puedo llamarte así o hemos regresado a los formalismos? —instantáneamente me contagio de la diversión de su voz, pero la sonrisa persiste—. No andas muy habladora ¿eh? Por cierto, lindo vestido.

— ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? —es todo lo que logro articular, sus ojos se entrecierran, no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero su gesto me indica que hay cierto grado de culpa.

—Hice algunos movimientos, realmente no es tan difícil si sabes en dónde hacer clic.

—Ajá y eso cómo se supone que debo interpretarlo.

—De ninguna manera, es lo que es, nada más.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente?

—Te has quedado sin transporte por mi culpa, así que asumiré la responsabilidad de llevarte a tu trabajo y de regreso por el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que tengas de regreso tu auto.

No puedo evitar sentir cierta decepción al ver que todo tiene que ver con su necesidad de aliviar la culpa y no por algún otro tipo de interés, quizá también ha venido a decirme que el beso de ayer no fue más que el momento, un simple impulso y un error; eso provoca que mi ánimo decaiga todavía más.

—Descuida, tu deuda queda más que saldada, no es necesario hacer tanto para aliviar tu culpa —su entrecejo se frunce—. No es tu responsabilidad, no dejes que la culpa te haga hacer cosas innecesarias.

—Me has malentendido —da un paso más hasta dejar un espacio mínimo entre nosotros—; todo esto no es más que una excusa, Bella —siento su aliento fresco chocar con mi rostro y cierro mis ojos deleitándome.

— ¿Una excusa? —susurro.

¿Me escucharía patética si digo que mis piernas tiemblan?

—Para verte, para… —se interrumpe a la mitad de la oración, pero capto el movimiento de sus ojos, clavándose en mis labios; ahora sí es seguro que mis piernas parecen gelatina.

— ¿Para qué? —doy un micro paso que me deja más cerca de él, ambos estamos sonriendo y justo cuando creo que sucederá él se aparta y señala su carro.

—Presiento que se nos ha hecho ya un poco tarde.

Me siento frustrada, y sí, dolida, me ha dado justo en el orgullo, él sabe que lo estaba esperando, pero no pienso demostrarle más, camino lo más erguida que puedo, espero que abra la puerta de su carro y sin dirigirle mirada alguna me meto en el carro.

— ¿Entonces al trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Así es —es todo lo que digo por el resto del camino.

—Hemos llegado —se estaciona justo frente a la entrada del edificio.

—Gracias y lo digo totalmente en serio, no es necesario que me sirvas de chofer —sus ojos se entrecierran.

—Es un pequeño capricho que me quiero dar.

Alzo mis ojos al escucharlo, era demasiado obvio ¿siempre se ha tratado de eso entonces? Todo se queda en un capricho.

—No es lo que imaginas, no esa clase de capricho.

—Oh, no, no tienes porqué darme alguna explicación —tomo mi bolso para prepararme para salir—. Debo irme —abro la puerta, pero no alcanzo a salir ya que él me jala; cuando me doy cuenta su rostro está casi pegado al mío, sé lo que va a hacer, pero lo evito; coloco mi mano entre nuestros labios, me aparto y salgo rápido. Si él puede negarme lo que quiero, yo a él puedo hacerle lo mismo.

—Se ha hecho tarde —le digo asomándome por la ventana y camino con toda la seguridad que puedo acumular en este momento, además de agregar un pequeño movimiento en mis caderas; me arrepiento de no haberme puesto tacones para acentuar mis movimientos.

Entro en el edificio y veo a Ángela y a Eryn observándome atentamente, Ángela en particular tiene una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, finjo que no han visto nada y me acerco con calma a ellas, no les daré entrada a preguntas.

—Se han quedado a esperarme, qué lindas —las saludo de beso y avanzo al elevador—. ¿No vienen?

Ambas me siguen, pero sé que Ángela me hará un interrogatorio profundo en cuanto estemos a solas, cada una se dirige a su oficina y mientras acomodo todo mi escritorio después del desastre que dejé ayer Ángela llega y planta su esbelto trasero en mi escritorio.

— ¿Y bien? —mira sus uñas y comienza a balancear sus piernas.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Angie.

—El señor Cullen te ha traído y ayer vino por ti, así que no vengas con que no sucede nada. Un hombre como él no se toma esas molestias por nada y mucho menos por nadie.

—Tienes una perspectiva muy dura de las personas ricas, Angie.

—No quieras cambiar el tema, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Edward sólo está tratando de aliviar su culpa, nada más.

—Edward ¿eh? Adiós formalismos.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco porque sé que no se irá hasta que obtenga las respuestas que quiere escuchar, pero el problema es que ni yo misma sé qué sucede, simplemente me he dejado llevar por los momentos sin obtener respuesta alguna, aunque claro, tampoco es que haya hecho alguna pregunta.

—No puedo responder eso porque ni yo misma sé, es como te he dicho, la única conclusión que puedo sacar es que Edward tiene una gran tendencia de cargar todo a sus espaldas y martirizarse.

Entrecierra sus ojos, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar y que reconozco que a mí tampoco me gusta.

—Bien, supongo que debo empezar con el trabajo —se levanta desilusionada, se ha dado cuenta que digo la verdad.

Se marcha, pero me deja pensando, al final no fue una mentira lo que le dije, creo que lo que le ha dado a Edward el impulso de actuar como lo ha hecho es esa irremediable culpa por el choque, mi mente me lleva a plantearme que el beso, el coqueteo y demás es una manera de canalizar dicho remordimiento y buscar la reparación de los daños. "Ay, Bella, eres caso perdido" me digo a mí misma cuando noto toda la decepción y desconsuelo en mi pecho. Debo parar todo esto antes de que termine involucrando más mis sentimientos, debí de haberlo sabido, para mí el coqueteo, los besos y todo esa basura no funcionan sin inmiscuir el corazón.

Sin ir más lejos tomo la decisión, cuando Edward venga a recogerme le diré que pare, que no quiero que venga a recogerme y me traiga al trabajo. Me salvo a mí misma y lo libero de sus responsabilidades autoimpuestas.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolso, lo tomo y veo que tengo un mensaje, lo abro y entonces me doy cuenta que será más difícil llevar a cabo lo que he decidido.

_"Saliendo del trabajo iremos a cenar, avisa a tus amigos, no quiero interrupciones._

_E.C"_

Pfff, ahora mi corazón se encuentra acelerado y sí, mi cuerpo y una parte bastante profunda de mi ser se muestra deseosa de que llegue la hora de la salida para verlo; sé que debería de comenzar a actuar y éste sería el momento adecuado para decirle no y terminar con todo esto, pero me digo a mí misma que una noche no le hará mal a nadie, o por lo menos eso es lo que espero, será una pequeña despedida al pequeño flechazo que he tenido con Edward Cullen.

El día pasa demasiado lento para mi gusto, nada me ayuda a sentir que el tiempo pasa y mucho menos a disminuir el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón, el sólo pensar que pasaré con él unas cuantas horas es más que suficiente para ponerme en este estado. Realmente estoy a nada de encontrarme perdida en él. Pero no daría ese último paso, sería la última vez que accedería a verlo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me pregunta Ángela.

Me alegro de que se haya quedado contenta con las respuestas de la mañana.

—Me quedaré a armar una carpeta para el almuerzo que tengo mañana con la señora C —le respondo, una pequeña mentira piadosa que me evitará otro interrogatorio que seguro sucedería si ve a Edward viniendo a recogerme.

—Bien, nos vemos el lunes entonces, descansa —sacude su mano y sale de mi cubículo, espero hasta que el ruido de sus tacones deja de resonar por el pasillo para comenzar a preparar las cosas junto con la carpeta que ya había preparado para la señora C y como si estuviera sincronizado, mi teléfono me avisa de un mensaje entrante, es él.

_"Espero por ti. E.C."_

Comienzo a hiperventilar, mi estómago se contrae y mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse, esta reacción se está volviendo una costumbre, pero pronto se transforma en algo completamente distinto, es una clase de pesar, un pinchazo doloroso y un estremecimiento, la idea de que sea la última vez que lo vea se vuelve lastimosa, agito mi cabeza y hago a un lado esa reacción, he tomado una decisión y debo continuar con ella, pienso que es para evitarme un mal mayor e inevitable si continuo en el mismo camino. Tomo todas mis cosas y bajo para encontrarme con él y en cuanto lo veo las reacciones en mi cuerpo se multiplican.

—Hola —saluda con una hermosa sonrisa —¿sucede algo? —la sonrisa es sustituida por un ligero fruncimiento de ceño.

—Nada, un día cansado —hago un gesto para tratar de restar importancia.

—Me encargaré de mejorarlo entonces —se inclina y me sorprende dándome un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

—Vamos entonces —me aparto y camino hacia el lado del copiloto, él me sigue de cerca y me abre la puerta — ¿Adónde vamos?

—Te llevaré a uno de mis lugares preferidos ¿Has probado alguna vez la comida turca?

—No, realmente no. Lo mío son las cajas de comida china junto con un buen maratón de Beverly Hills, 90210.

—Por favor, dime que no ves eso —se queja.

—No siempre —sonrío—. A veces veo Los Expedientes X o Friends.

—Friends me agrada.

— ¿En serio? No te veo como la clase de hombre de los que se sientan a ver Friends un viernes por la noche —lo miro y vuelvo a quedarme cautivada por lo que veo.

— ¿Entonces qué clase de hombre soy, Bella?

—A veces de la clase de hombres que viven atormentados.

Me muerdo la lengua demasiado tarde, puedo ver como su rostro se pone rígido y esa mirada que comienzo a reconocer de manera instantánea cada vez que aparece un velo gris sobre él hace acto de presencia.

—Pero sin lugar a duda eres de los que me figuraba hablando por las noches, tecleando en su ordenador y haciendo transacciones para dominar su imperio —le digo rápido para cambiar de tema sobre su tormento.

— ¿Dominar mi imperio? —sonríe y su rostro se ha relajado.

—Bueno, todo tú habla de ser el amo y señor.

—Lamento decepcionarte, dulzura, no me van esas cosas de ser llamado señor y mucho menos amo, así que no te preocupes, no te pediré que me llames de esa manera —me guiña un ojo y ¡Diablos!, cierta parte de mi anatomía comienza a calentarse. Esto sí que está mal.

Trato de responder algo, pero veo que él detiene el carro sale y viene a abrirme la puerta. Al parecer hemos llegado, el lugar no se ve muy grande, tiene una fachada rústica con algunos detalles mediterráneos y bastante elegante. Edward toma mi mano y me lleva dentro del establecimiento, dentro tiene la misma pinta. Me conduce a una mesa al fondo, lejos del resto de los comensales, no nos hacen esperar y el mesero llega de inmediato con las cartas.

—Deberías de comenzar con algo bastante tradicional.

— ¿Qué me sugieres?

—Un kebab, sirven los mejores.

—No conozco de la cocina turca así que acepto tu sugerencia.

—Bien, entonces será un döner kebab para la señorita y para mí köfte con papas al horno, un muhlama y nos trae también un par de tés.

—En un momento le traigo sus platillos.

—Gracias —decimos los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír.

—¿Así que pasas todas las noches de los viernes con comida china y series de los noventa?

—No, sólo aquellas agotadoras. Me tiro en el sofá acompañada de mis amigos para recargar las pilas para el fin de semana.

— ¿Vives con ellos? ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos? —me pregunta, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me hace sospechar y entonces recuerdo que tenía esa misma chispa cuando le pregunté por cómo había dado con mi dirección.

—Estoy segura de que eso es algo que ya sabes.

— ¿Por qué debería?

—No, no deberías, así como tampoco se supone que deberías saber mi dirección o mi número.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso —su mirada se vuelve cautivadora.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Alzas tu ceja izquierda siempre que te pones sagaz.

Frunzo mi ceño y toco mi ceja izquierda, jamás me había percatado de que hiciera eso.

—No sabía que hiciera eso —veo que aparece una sonrisa en su rostro—. Oh, ya veo, no te salgas por la tangente —le apunto con mi dedo.

— ¿Ves? —señala por encima de mi ojo izquierdo.

—No cambie de tema, señor Cullen, qué tiene que decir al respecto de conocer mis datos personales.

—Ya veo, hemos regresado a los formalismos.

—Si es la única manera de que me tomes en serio.

—Bella, yo siempre te tomo en serio —y para hacer eco de sus palabras su voz se torna seria, más grave y profunda.

—Estás volviéndote a desviar.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Ya te lo he dicho, cómo se supone que conoces mis datos personales y puedo asegurar que algunas otras cosas más.

Él está por responder, pero el poco oportuno del mesero llega en ese momento con la bandeja de nuestra comida y la coloca frente a nosotros.

—Salvado por la campana —le digo.

Esperamos pacientemente a que el mesero se marche, estoy dispuesta a volver a la carga y preguntar, pero él parece dispuesto a hacer.

—Tengo mis métodos, Bella. Siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para satisfacer mi curiosidad, cuando algo me interesa busco hasta obtener la información necesaria que me ayude a conseguirlo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te interesa de mí, Edward?

—Por el momento que comas —apunta mi kebab—, después ya veremos.

Esa resulta ser una respuesta bastante vaga para mi gusto, misma que no logra calmarme en lo absoluto y que de igual manera me ayudaría a reafirmar mi decisión a no ceder por la atracción innegable y apremiante que siento por él.

Comienzo a comer el famoso kebab y no toma mucho esfuerzo el que me convenza de terminarlo porque realmente está riquísimo, la sazón de la carne, la tortilla, la mezcla de los sabores, todo es una explosión en mi boca, pruebo el té y aunque para mi gusto es un poco cargado se disfruta de igual forma.

—Bella, déjame conocerte de la manera tradicional.

Termino de escucharlo y estoy a nada de escupir la comida en su precioso rostro debido a que me atraganto por la sorpresa que me causan sus palabras. Lo miro estupefacta porque realmente no logro comprender en su totalidad a qué se refiere con conocerme de la manera tradicional y mucho menos me queda claro cuál es su objetivo.

—Me parece que no logro comprender.

—No quiero que confundas, Bella. No estoy haciendo una promesa ni nada parecido, pero quiero saber quién es Bella Swan más allá de un informe colocado en mi escritorio.

— ¿Un informe? No te sigo.

—No te estoy prometiendo una relación, simplemente quiero seguir viéndote, continuar explorando el mundo de Isabella Swan.

—Ya, ¿algo así como la chica del momento? Creí haber escuchado que siempre me tomabas en serio.

—Y lo hago, es por eso por lo que pongo las cartas boca arriba.

Chasqueo la lengua y lo miro seria, con la barbilla más arriba que puedo, no quiero que crea que puede envolverme con sus frases y discursos del amo y señor de un imperio. Ahí está la respuesta que necesito para terminar de cerrar la decisión y ponerme manos a la obra de salvarme a mí misma de las manos de Edward Cullen

—Me parece que no lo haces, me parece que te queda todo un manojo de cartas por dejar al descubierto y como ahora es mi turno de voltear las mías, mi respuesta es no.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Mi respuesta es no, señor Cullen. La cena ha estado deliciosa, pero creo que eso es todo, no estoy dispuesta a conocerlo y mucho menos a dejar que conozca mi mundo —tomo mi bolso y me levanto de la mesa—. Ah, y no se preocupe, no es necesario que continúe siendo mi chofer, su cuenta queda saldada con las acciones pertinentes de su seguro.

No digo más y tampoco le doy la oportunidad de decir algo, camino con seguridad y certeza de la decisión que he tomado, salgo de ese restaurante y dejo atrás al bendito Señor Cullen.

* * *

**Buenos mis bellas lectoras, como saben, nos encontramos en un momendo de contingencia mundial por lo tanto les mando todo mi cariño y bendiciones, espero que cada una de ustedes y sus seres queridos se encuentren bien. Les pido que sigan las recomendaciones sanitarias en sus paises, quedarse en casa quien pueda y para quienes debemos salir a nuestros trabajos mantengamos nuestra distancia y lavarnos las manos de manera constante. Cuídense mucho, por favor.**

**Y bueno, hablando del capítulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bella lo ha dejado en su lugar, que bien que le esté dejando en claro que no caerá a sus pies como él piensa. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**GRACIAS INFINITAS A: **_cary, Jade HSos, Smedina, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Esal, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, Maribel 1925, Adriu, patymdn, rjnavajas , Lizdayana, saraipineda44, cavendano13, piligm, Liz Vidal y aquellas lectoras anónimas._

**Espero sus reviews, ya saben más reviews = autora contentita = más inspiración ;)**


	4. La Cita

**Mis bellezas, ¿cómo van? ¿cómo están en esta cuarentena? Deseo que se encuentren bien. No les atraso más y les dejo el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4**

**EPOV**

¡Joder con Bella! ¡Mierda! Es la segunda vez que me deja plantado sin darme la oportunidad de responder, es la mujer más frustrante y desafiante que he conocido. Miro la puerta por donde acaba de salir, decido que voy a darle su espacio. Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi saco, oprimo el primer contacto de mi agenda y a mitad del pitido me responden.

—Sam, asegúrense de que la señorita Swan llegue a salvo a su destino.

—Pero señor, quién se quedará con usted, Paul seguirá a la señorita Swan.

—Negativo, la decisión está tomada. No sucederá nada.

—Pero las instrucciones del señor Emmett son que en ninguna circunstancia debe de quedarse solo.

—Repito, no sucederá nada, avísame cuando ya esté en casa. La señorita Swan debe de llegar intacta a su hogar —no digo ni una sola palabra más y cuelgo.

Un par de minutos más tarde Emmett me está llamando y pienso seriamente en no responderle, pero eso sólo empeoraría la situación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Emmett?

Comienzo a hablar con él y a prepararme para su sermón mientras pido la cuenta.

—Es lo que a mí me gustaría saber, qué es todo esto de haber mandado a Sam y Paul a seguir a una chica que acabas de conocer y te has quedado sin protección.

—No soy un niño, papá. Sé cuidarme más que bien, de caso contrario no habría llegado hasta aquí ¿cierto? —digo con amargura—. Además, no se trata de una chica, es Bella.

— ¿Quién es Bella? —pongo los ojos en blanco ante la poca memoria de mi amigo.

—La chica a quien casi matamos y a la cual le hemos destruido su carro.

— ¿No crees que estás llevando esto de la culpa y redención demasiado lejos? Ella está bien y el seguro se está encargando del carro.

—Pudimos haberla matado, Emmett —digo entre dientes y un estremecimiento lleno de terror me recorre.

—Hay algo más ¿no es así?

Guardo silencio por unos segundos porque no sé cómo responder.

—Emmett estás dándole más importancia de la que tiene —en ese momento llegan con la cuenta y meto la tarjeta dentro de la carpeta—. Se trata solamente de prevención, no quiero cargar con más muertes.

—De acuerdo.

—Hablamos después.

Espero y mientras lo hago pienso en lo dicho por Emmett. Al final he respondido con lo primero que ha venido a mi mente porque ni yo mismo termino de comprender qué es lo que sucede con la famosa señorita Swan, no obstante, por el momento quiero mantenerla cerca de mí, es un capricho al cual no le encuentro explicación alguna. El mesero regresa con la terminal ingreso el pin y momentos después me da mi recibo.

Antes de dar un paso fuera observo cada movimiento del resto de los comensales y un vistazo a la calle, los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden. A primera instancia no se observa nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando salgo reviso mi perímetro cercano en un par de movimientos; estoy solo, o por lo menos en cuanto a una posible amenaza o a mi equipo de seguridad. Mientras conduzco recibo el reporte de Sam sobre el bienestar de Bella, les pido que vayan directo a casa, estoy a unos minutos de llegar.

Estoy estacionándome cuando un movimiento a los pies del copiloto llama mi atención, termino de estacionarme, apago el vehículo y me inclino a tomar el objeto. Me doy cuenta de que se trata de una carpeta de presentación, dentro viene un dibujo de lo que parece ser la decoración de una fiesta, detrás de éste un listado de presupuestos con los contactos y dos menús pulcramente ordenados.

—Oh, Bella —sonrío—, me acabas de facilitar las cosas, no te me escaparás dulzura, no lo harás.

Tomo la carpeta y la llevo conmigo, camino hacia el ascensor donde tecleo la contraseña que me da acceso al elevador privado, el otro es para el resto de los inquilinos.

Me despierto y me preparo para reunirme con mis padres, unos jeans y una camiseta negra con una chaqueta beige y botas me parecen adecuados, tomo la carpeta de Bella que me he dejado sobre uno de los burós. Si todo sale bien puede que mi madre necesite un puesto más en la mesa y darle un toque excitante al desayuno. Mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, se trata de Heidi. Es un correo breve donde me pide mi presencia de manera urgente en Cullen Holding, ha sucedido algo con el sistema de seguridad programado para instalar en Alemania.

—Mierda.

Miro con pesar la carpeta de Bella, al parecer mis planes con la frustrante y encantadora señorita Swan tendrán que esperar; si me apresuro podré encontrarme con mis padres como lo había planeado, por lo menos parte del plan irá a lo acordado.

Llego a Cullen Holding y me encuentro con todos ahí, ya está todo preparado en la sala de reuniones; Emmett y Jasper también se encuentran aquí, así que esto debe de ser mucho más grave de lo planteado en el correo que me ha mandado Heidi. Me pongo en la cabecera de la gran mesa de reuniones y encaro a mi equipo.

—Y bien qué es lo que ha sucedido —dejo en claro con mi tono que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar situaciones vagas, si me han hecho venir es porque tienen un informe minucioso, capaz de responder cualquier pregunta.

—Un intento de hackeo —responde Jasper.

—¿Se ha detectado la señal?

No me altero porque sé que el sistema que hemos desarrollado rebasa cualquier estándar de confianza y seguridad, estuve involucrado en cada maldito paso y si no lo hubiera comprobado por mí mismo no estaría en funcionamiento ahora mismo.

—Ese es el problema, al parecer el ataque ha provenido del mismo sistema —me explica Jasper.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible y a qué te refieres con "al parecer"?

No quiero respuestas a medias y él lo sabe.

—Sabes que no es tan fácil saberlo, la manera en cómo fue programado nos rebota a los pocos segundos, tenemos que reprogramar en esa mínima cantidad de tiempo.

—Y qué es lo que están esperando entonces.

—Necesitamos hacer pruebas previas, si nos equivocamos más de lo necesario perderemos el sistema.

—De acuerdo, qué procede.

—Estoy recuperando uno de los respaldos que tenemos para crear un programa fantasma que nos permita hacer la intervención más rápida. El fantasma nos introducirá al sistema sin ser captado y de esa manera llegaremos a la intersección en donde se ha originado el ataque, para esto debemos también crear la mejor estrategia para poder ingresar y captar la señal.

—Hagámoslo entonces.

Aviso a Heidi para que se comunique con mis padres y les avise que no podré llegar al desayuno, pero saliendo pasaré a verlos. Puedo imaginar la decepción que sentirá mi madre, se lo había prometido. He prometido tantas cosas y pocas de ellas las he podido cumplir. Le he fallado tantas veces a mi familia. No puedo soportar el romperle el corazón a mi madre una y otra vez, pero menos podría soportar ponerla a ella, a mi padre y a mi hermana en peligro. Las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida me llevan a hacer sacrificios, prefiero su decepción si con eso puedo mantenerlos fuera de la mira.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta Emmett—. Has suspirado.

—Sólo pensaba en que dejaré a mi madre plantada, de nuevo. Ha estado pidiéndome por semanas vernos el día de hoy.

—Deberías ir, podemos hacernos cargo —me dice Emmett.

—Sabes que no lo haré, es mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

Me levanto de golpe y me encamino hacia el departamento de sistemas e inteligencia. Pasamos toda la mañana creando estrategias, códigos y programas completos que nos permitiera crear el fantasma y llegar a la intersección de la señal. Al final, lo logramos, tenemos el fantasma que nos dará el tiempo suficiente, sólo falta crear el algoritmo para detectar exactamente la señal del ataque sin ser rebotados. No es muy tarde, hay tiempo suficiente para ir a verlos.

—Espero el informe de resultado a más tardar mañana por la mañana —les digo antes de salir.

Me pongo en marcha y acelero, en poco tiempo estoy fuera de la casa de mis padres, normalmente dejaría que Sam entrara conmigo, pero en esta ocasión le pido que espere fuera. Al entrar veo que todos están, no obstante, me encuentro con el recibidor y la sala vacía; se escucha ruido en la cocina y camino hacia allí, pero un par de tacones en la planta de arriba me indican hacia dónde ir. Subo de dos en dos las escaleras y justo en el inicio se encuentra mi hermana.

—Al final sí que te has dado una pizca de tiempo, pero qué sucede, creí que era de vital importancia tu negocio, de caso contrario no hubieras dejado plantada a tu madre —me gruñe.

Vaya que está enojada.

—Rose, basta ¿dónde está mamá?

—Espera.

Levanta un dedo, saca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comienza a teclear.

—Listo.

Al poco tiempo mi teléfono me anuncia la entrada de un correo electrónico. Ruedo mis ojos porque sé exactamente de qué se trata.

—Muy graciosa, Rose.

— ¿Y tú? —me empuja— ¿Crees que es gracioso dejar plantada a tu madre y ni siquiera tener la decencia de ser tú quien se comunique con ella? ¿Cuántas veces más tendrá mamá que recibir un correo de tu asistente porque no tienes los huevos para hablarle tú mismo?

—Rose —escucho la voz de mi padre—. Basta, déjame hablar con Edward.

Mi hermana pasa por mi lado y aprovecha para empujarme, la escucho bajar las escaleras y sé por sus pasos que se dirige a la cocina.

—Papá, yo…

—Lo sé, surgió algo en la empresa y hasta cierto grado lo comprendo, pero como dijo tu hermana, cuántas veces más ocurrirá hijo.

—Prometo que… —mi padre alza una mano para detenerme.

—No más promesas, Edward. Hijo, te conozco, sé que detrás de todo esto hay algo más, hay algo por lo cual te mantienes distante, no te presionaré, sólo quiero que sepas que cuando estés preparado estaré aquí.

—Papá…

—Todo a su tiempo, lo entiendo, pero ahora más vale que vayas a hablar con tu madre.

— ¿Está muy enfadada?

—Sabes que eso sería lo de menos, pero tienes que hacer frente a las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Créeme papá, lo estoy haciendo.

Camino hacia la habitación de mis padres y me encuentro a mi madre sentada frente al ventanal con su computadora en el regazo. Levanta su mirada por encima de sus gafas, siempre con ese aspecto tan intelectual e imponente cuando está en modo abogada, pero cuanto me mira me odio todavía más, por su rostro pasa una profunda tristeza, pero pronto la borra.

—Hijo —deja a un lado su computadora portátil.

—Mamá —me acerco a ella para saludarla con un beso en la frente—. ¿Ocupada?

—Por supuesto que no, para ustedes nunca lo estoy —me dedica una sonrisa cálida y eso me hace sentirme mucho peor.

—Yo… sé que había prometido venir, pero hay cosas que de pronto se presentan, sé que no es la primera vez que te hago algo parecido y lo lamento mucho.

Mi madre coloca su mano sobre mi mejilla y me acaricia como cuando era pequeño y necesitaba ser consolado.

—Hijo, no te preocupes estoy segura de que tampoco será la última vez que ocurra —su rostro muestra tristeza y lamento tanto no poderle decir que no será así—. Simplemente quisiera entender qué es aquello que te mantiene alejado de nosotros.

—Sólo es el trabajo, todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensé cuando comencé con Cullen Holding.

—Esa no es justificación, Edward, tu padre y yo siempre les hemos enseñado que por sobre todas las cosas están aquellos a los que amas, así que la empresa no me termina de explicar por completo tu distanciamiento. Hay algo más y la única respuesta que viene a mi mente es que tiene que ver con nosotros —su voz se quiebra y sale un sollozo.

¡Maldito seas, Edward!

— ¡No mamá, no! —me levanto para hincarme frente a ella y rodearla con mis brazos—. No, ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y yo moriría si algo llegara a pasarles.

De alguna manera ella tiene razón, es por ellos que me mantengo alejado, no quiero exponerlos, no quiero ponerlos en la mira, si compartieran más tiempo conmigo serían los blancos perfectos, sin tener en cuenta que ya lo son por el simple hecho de ser mi familia. Sí, ella tiene razón, es por ellos por lo cual no los veo, pero no como ella cree, es para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Entonces qué sucede mi niño —vuelve a colocar su mano en mi mejilla.

—Algún día les contaré, sólo por favor, nunca crean que no deseo pasar tiempo con ustedes. Son distintas circunstancias que me mantienen ajetreado.

—Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar a que estés preparado.

—Gracias, mamá —me levanto y le doy un beso en su mejilla suave— ¿Me invitarían a cenar?

—Por supuesto que sí, Maggie está preparándola, debo terminar estos documentos para un juicio pasado mañana.

Me hago a un lado para que ella se levante, ambos caminamos fuera de la habitación para bajar a la cocina.

— ¿Cuál es el caso? —pregunto.

—El asesinato de una chica en uno de los refugios de la fundación. Hace algunos meses fue atacada a unas pocas calles del refugio, de acuerdo con los datos recaudados, ella se dirigía a una entrevista de trabajo, a la cual nunca llegó.

Parte del trabajo de mi madre es ayudarme con algunas organizaciones y fundaciones que hemos creado con ayuda de otros patrocinadores, ella toma parte en todo lo referente a lo legal y en algunas ocasiones en crear eventos para la recaudación de fondos. Una de las fundaciones se encarga de ayudar y salvaguardar a mujeres y niños que hayan padecido alguna clase de violencia. Lamentablemente no pocos casos terminan de esta manera.

—Déjame adivinar, se trata de la expareja.

—No, se trata del hermanastro, es todo un caso. Él se obsesionó con ella, cuando ella se casó para él fue como si le traicionará.

— ¿Y qué ha sucedido con el esposo?, ¿cómo fue a parar al refugio?

—El esposo desapareció, se encuentra en investigación todavía, pero todo apunta a que el hermanastro está involucrado —suspira—. Cuando comenzó a perseguir a Bianca, así se llamaba, tomó la decisión de buscar ayuda y así llegó con nosotros.

Para ese momento llegamos a la cocina donde una muy alegre Maggie tararea una canción mientras pica unos pimientos.

—Joven Edward, me alegro de verlo. ¿Se quedará a cenar?

—Sólo si tienes algo preparado para mí —le sonrío.

—Usted siempre con esa encantadora sonrisa.

Le guiño un ojo y acompaño a mi madre quien se fija en una de las cacerolas que Maggie tiene en la estufa.

—Huele delicioso.

Paso una velada tranquila con mis padres y sí, también con Rosalie, ella se retira pronto porque quedó con Emmett para salir, ruedo mis ojos cuando comenta que no la esperen para dormir. Suelto un bufido, realmente es desagradable que me pongan esas imágenes de mi amigo con mi hermana en ciertas situaciones comprometedoras.

Mis padres me platican sobre el desayuno de la mañana, al parecer han tenido a una invitada especial a quien mi madre le ha tomado aprecio, pero cambia abruptamente de tema cuando recuerda que se debe comenzar a organizar la primera recaudación anual de fondos para las fundaciones de Cullen Holding, quiere que participe en la planeación en este año.

—Trataré de hacerlo —no es algo que me entusiasme particularmente.

Maggie entra avisándole a mi padre sobre una llamada del hospital, al parecer no pueden conectarse con su teléfono.

—Un segundo —nos dice mi padre antes de retirarse del comedor.

Mamá lo sigue con la mirada y cuando se asegura de que está lo suficientemente lejos se inclina sobre la mesa.

—Recuerda que en un par de semanas es el cumpleaños de tu padre, le he organizado una fiesta sorpresa.

—Estaré en ella, descuida.

Siento una presión en el pecho cuando reconozco cierta desconfianza en su rostro. No puedo culparla, como lo he dicho, he roto tantas promesas.

Me marcho de la casa de mis padres pasadas las diez, me siento agotado, pero hay un deseo que me carcome en este momento y cuando me doy cuenta estoy pasando frente a la casa de Bella, me detengo unos segundos, veo una luz en el piso superior encendida, me pregunto si será ella, si esa será su habitación. Río ante mi comportamiento, estoy siendo peor que un adolescente que pasa "accidentalmente" montado en su bicicleta frente a la casa de la chica que le gusta. Es completamente ridículo. Voy de regreso a casa, me meto a la cama con la imagen seductora de la señorita Swan y sus ojos encantadores.

Ha llegado el lunes y por ende un encuentro más con la bella Señorita Swan, aun cuando siento cierto placer en decir su nombre, se ha vuelto divertido llamarla señorita Swan en mi mente, porque en cuanto a seguir usando esos formalismos entre nosotros es totalmente inútil.

La chispeante Señorita Swan ha creído que con un simple no de su parte me daré por vencido, pero eso está lejos de ocurrir, hace falta más que un "No" para hacerme desistir y ella debería saberlo si es que ha hecho bien su tarea de investigarme, que claro está, no existe ningún tipo de antecedente de una situación similar donde haya tenido que insistirle a una mujer, no ha habido ninguna por la cual me preocupara que su respuesta fuera negativa, ninguna me había atraído en la medida que Bella lo hace. Todas fueron encuentros casuales.

Salgo del gran edificio, la camioneta negra va detrás de mí, volteo a ver el portafolio negro que va en el asiento del copiloto, me pregunto si lo necesitaba este fin de semana, cómo habrá salido del atolladero. Me la imagino mordiendo su labio sensual, resistiendo con todo su orgullo de llamar y pedírmela. Ella estaba en lo cierto, siempre tengo un par de cartas por sacar y en esta partida ella me las ha dado.

Estaciono justo frente a la casa de su amiga, quiero ser lo primer que vea, suelto una risa al imaginar su cara de asombro, seguramente después alzará su ceja y se pondrá en modo perspicaz para saber qué hago aquí. Me sorprendo cuando me doy cuenta de que mi risa ha sido tan natural, vuelvo a maravillarme por lo que Bella provoca en mí.

La veo salir apresurada, va revisando su bolso revolviendo sus cosas y soltando un par de maldiciones que alcanzo a escuchar.

—Diablos, ya es tarde y todavía debo encontrar un bendito taxi —gruñe y arruga su entrecejo, es realmente adorable—. Eryn terminará de despedirme un día de estos.

Tomo la carpeta del asiento y salgo del auto.

—Buenos días, Bella, ¿o debería llamarte Señorita Swan? —muestro mi sonrisa torcida.

Ella alza sus ojos y me mira sorprendida, se sonroja de inmediato, pero no entiendo a qué se debe esa adorable reacción.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me parece que olvidaste esto el viernes, pensé que podrías ocuparlo, te lo hubiera venido a entregar el fin de semana, pero habría perdido la excusa para poder llevarte a tu trabajo.

—Gracias por traerla —se acerca a mí y trata de tomar la carpeta, pero la aparto rápidamente.

—No tan rápido saltamontes, si la quieres tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Me mira con sus ojos entrecerrados, no le ha parecido el juego y yo no puedo más que sentirme divertido. La Señorita Swan puede ser muy divertida.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Así me gusta, has aprendido bien. No puedes ir en contra del amo y señor del imperio —utilizo sus palabras haciendo referencia a mí.

—Creí que eso de amo y señor del imperio no te iba —ahora parece molesta.

—Suena bien cuando se trata de ti —le guiño un ojo, aunque creo que debería ahorrármelo, hacer enojar a Bella parece algo realmente peligroso—. De acuerdo, si quieres esto de regreso tengo dos peticiones: la primera, continuaré llevándote a tu trabajo hasta que encontremos otra opción viable y segura —ella vuelve a fruncir su ceño, pero yo me encargo de limpiar esas arrugas con la yema de mis dedos—; segunda, tienes que salir a una cita conmigo.

¿Cita? ¿De dónde demonios ha salido eso? Cierto era que me encargaría de dejarle en claro a Bella que un simple "No" de su parte no me haría darme por vencido, pero estoy pisando terrenos peligrosos, ella podría malinterpretar y despertar esperanzas sobre mis intenciones, pero hay algo muy en el fondo en mí que me impide retractarme e incluso que espera que Bella diga que sí.

— ¿Una cita? Creí haber sido bastante clara el viernes diciéndote que mi respuesta era no.

—Y yo creí que con base a tu investigación te habrías dado cuenta de que hace falta más que un no para disuadirme.

—Supongo que por algo eres el amo y señor de tu imperio, pero eso no significa que yo quiera formar parte de él.

—Sólo una cita, Bella, si en esa cita no logro convencerte de dejarme conocerte no volveré a buscarte ni me acercaré a ti.

Tras mencionar esas palabras un sentimiento amargo se instaló en mí, no podía imaginarme el dejar ir a la chispeante Señorita Swan de mi vida, no por lo menos en estos momentos, hasta que saciara mi curiosidad sobre ella; al verla comprendí que a ella tampoco le parecía la misma idea, eso me dio esperanzas.

— ¿Cuándo? —pone sus ojos en blanco y yo sonrío con una sensación de triunfo.

—Mañana saliendo del trabajo, si después de eso no te convence conocerme a mí también hasta aquí quedará esta corta amistad.

Y ahí estaba el anzuelo lanzado al cual esperaba que ella se enganchara, la oferta es realmente sencilla, una cita donde ella puede conocerme a mí, bastante egocéntrica, pero espero sea tentación suficiente para que ella acceda.

—De acuerdo, mañana. ¿Puedes darme mi carpeta de trabajo?

—Primero lo primero, señalo el carro con la cabeza —ella vuelve a poner sus ojos en blanco y camina hacia el lugar del copiloto, abro la puerta para ella y entra un poco enfurruñada.

Vamos en completo silencio y sé que debo de comenzar a mover mis piezas si quiero que esto salga como deseo, en caso contrario la cita no servirá para nada.

—Y bien, Bella ¿qué tal tu fin de semana? ¿algo interesante?

—Un poco de trabajo y un chico caliente en mi cama —me mira desafiante—. ¿Qué te parece eso, Edward?

Aprieto el volante como única muestra de mi descontento ante esa idea aun cuando sé que lo que acaba de decir sólo lo ha dicho para picarme y también engancharme a su propio anzuelo.

—Bien hecho, Señorita Swan.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ahora hemos regresado a los formalismos?

—Estamos lejos de eso —me encojo de hombros y al ver que ella no me responde, la miro, tiene su ceño fruncido de nuevo—. Te saldrán arrugas muy pronto si continúas por ese camino.

—Es el camino por el cual me has llevado.

Ladeo mi cabeza antes de que mi mente me lleve por caminos oscuros, no es un lado agradable al cual quiera ir, no estando con Bella.

—Bueno, hemos llegado. Recuerda que pasaré por ti y nuestra cita, apúntalo en tu agenda.

—No creo que me dejes olvidarlo.

Abre la puerta y me dedica una sonrisa sincera, ha bajado la guardia, me permitirá conocerla y eso me llena de una calidez desconocida que me deja desconcertado por un breve lapso, pero debo aprovechar que ha bajado sus barreras. Ella abre la puerta y se gira para despedirse, continúa con esa hermosa sonrisa. Me quedo paralizado. Ella es realmente hermosa, de esas bellezas naturales y delicadas a las cuales no les falta nada; me roba el aliento y mis impulsos me ganan, tomo su brazo justo antes de que terminara de salir, jalo de ella y estampo mis labios con los de ella. Quizá sea el beso menos cuidadoso que haya dado alguna vez, pero eso no lo hace menos placentero, se vuelve en una lucha por devorar los labios del otro. Se le hace tarde, así que me obligo a separarme de ella.

—Y eso es para que me recuerdes el resto del día —un último beso antes de dejarla ir.

Espero a Bella afuera del edificio donde trabaja, debería de haber salido hace media hora, pero sé exactamente lo que está haciendo. Me pone a prueba, pero esperaré, realmente quiero esta cita con ella. Sale con paso indeciso, eso sí que me hace preocuparme, frunzo mi ceño y salgo del carro, no le daré oportunidad alguna de huir.

—Creí que tendría que subir por ti —me acerco adonde ella está, admiro su belleza.

Ella enfundada en un vestido azul marino con una delicada caída y unos tacones negros es un deleite para la pupila, sus piernas lucen tremendamente largas, sus caderas anchas que te invitan a tomarlas y sus pechos parecen tan turgentes. Además de hermosa es inmensurablemente sensual.

—Un poco de espera no hace mal —se encoge de hombros.

—Pienso cobrarme cada minuto —me acerco mucho más a ella, paso mis brazos por su pequeña cintura y la atraigo hacia mí.

— ¿Adónde iremos?

Está toda sonriente, cualquier rastro de duda ha desaparecido y eso hace que me sienta más relajado. Le regreso la sonrisa, no puedo resistirlo más, desde el día anterior cuando la traje a su trabajo que no la beso. Me inclino hacia sus labios y ella mueve su cabeza lo necesario para ajustarse. Ella está lista para esto, lo desea tanto como yo y le doy lo que ambos queremos en este momento. Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos, la mantengo ahí y soy yo quien se mueve hasta llegar a sus labios, los rozo primero, una suave caricia y después comienzo a mover mis labios contra los suyos. Jamás había besado a alguien con quien se sintiera tan correcto, con quien todo encajara tan perfectamente y hubiera tanto acoplamiento. No quiero detenerme a pensar en ello, simplemente quiero sentirla a manos se alzan y me rodea mi cuello, está mucho más activa que la vez pasada.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre besarme —murmura contra mis labios cuando nos hemos separado.

—Eres demasiado adictiva —le doy un beso pequeña en la comisura de sus labios—. Andando o no llegaremos.

—No me has dicho adónde vamos. No sé si vengo vestida de manera adecuada.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

La llevo hasta el lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta, ella sigue sonriente y yo estoy feliz por ello, sé que el lugar adonde la llevo terminará de ayudarme a convencerla de que me dé la oportunidad de conocerla, de tenerla.

Vamos en silencio, ella va mirando por la ventana, veo su ceja alzarle mientras trata de adivinar hacia donde me dirijo. Pasamos por Madison St y giramos hacia Alaskan Way, frunce su ceño. Realmente no tiene idea, pero termina de comprender cuando nos incorporamos en Union St.

—No puede ser, ¿vamos al acuario? Edward yo no pienso allanar el acuario —me voltea a ver asustada.

—Sí, iremos al acuario; no, no allanaremos nada. Tengo la llave y la autorización.

— ¿Y cómo has conseguido eso?

Su ceja se alza de nuevo. Ay, mi dulce Bella sagaz… Espera, de dónde ha venido eso ¿he pensado en Bella como mía? Estoy metiéndome en terrenos desconocidos y por ende peligrosos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta—. Te has quedado mudo de pronto.

—Nada, pensaba en el favor que tuve que cobrarme para estar aquí.

Ella ladea su cabeza y sonríe. Eso me hace olvidarme de la incertidumbre momentánea que he experimentado hace unos instantes.

El vigilante nos está esperando y nos acompaña hasta la entrada, abro y hago pasar a Bella. Todo está sombrío, no hay ningún ruido, las únicas luces son un par de lámparas que nos indican hacia donde debemos ir, jalo a Bella y la conduzco hacia nuestro destino final: la cúpula submarina.

Ella queda maravillada en cuanto entramos, la luz es tenue y crea hermosos reflejos en el agua iluminando la estancia; Bella mira por todas partes, admirando los peces que pasan por encima de nosotros, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo, no cuando ella está aquí. Su cabello luce mucho más oscuro y brillante, hace que ese azul en sus preciosos ojos se vuelva más intenso e incluso pareciera que destellaran. Podría perderme días enteros mirándola.

—Es completamente hermoso —me dedica una enorme sonrisa y se acerca al ventanal.

Camino hacia la pequeña cubeta con hielos que está en el otro extremo, destapo la botella que hay y le sirvo una copa de vino rosado a Bella y otra para mí. Después la sigo y me quedo detrás de ella, muy cerca, mi cuerpo me lo pide; paso la copa por un lado y se la entrego, ella voltea a verme. Todavía tiene esa sonrisa preciosa en su rostro, ella siempre debería de hacerlo. Sí, definitivamente dedicaré el tiempo que sea necesario en hacerla sonreír.

—No se supone que hagamos esto —se voltea por completo, mi única respuesta es encogerme de hombros—. Supongo que es otro pequeño favor.

Vuelve a girarse y continúa admirando los peces que nadan y se detienen uno que otro en donde estamos. Después la llevo a un banquillo.

—Cuéntame algo de ti —le pido.

— ¿Hay algo que tu equipo no haya logrado encontrar? —me mira burlona.

—Me gustaría escucharlo de ti y no de un informe impreso sobre mi escritorio —le digo.

—Vaya, has terminado de admitir tu intromisión en mi privacidad —lo reconozco y me siento apenado—. Está bien, extrañamente me siento alagada por ello. Lo haré si prometes contarme algo de ti.

Me quedo paralizado. Debí de haberlo previsto, es bastante obvio que ella pediría lo mismo, un poco de información sobre mí ¿Qué puedo decirle? Definitivamente no la verdad, pero tampoco puedo mentirle. Nuevamente las consecuencias de mis decisiones se hacen presentes. ¿Qué tanto querrá ella saber?

— ¿Y bien? —coloca su delicada mano en mi mejilla y me hace sentir esas chispas por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunto, pero veo que ha notado la resistencia en mi voz.

—Sólo aquello que me quieras contar —su mirada se aparta de mí y vuelve al espectáculo marino que tenemos frente a nosotros.

—Bueno, ya sabes algunas cosas, sobre a lo que me dedico, estudié ingeniería y un poco de economía.

—Interesante combinación de carreras.

—Supongo —suspiro al recordar el cómo fue que terminé haciendo esa mezcla—. Comencé mi empresa enfocándome a la programación y diseño de programas y tecnología en seguridad.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me veo bastante viejo para ti?

Ella suelta una risa encantadora y niega con su cabeza.

—Tengo nada más y nada menos que treinta y cuatro años, sólo te llevo por seis dulce e inocente Bella.

—Podrías pervertirme fácilmente con esos seis años extra de experiencia.

— ¿Quieres que te pervierta, Bella? —la tomo por la cintura y la siento sobre mis piernas. Su respiración es agitada, su mirada se posa en mis labios.

—Puede, puede que sea lo que desee —muerde su labio y ese gesto hace que me ponga duro, bastante duro.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás conocerte?

Ella agacha la cabeza.

—No lo sé —suspira—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo sentirás esta curiosidad? No soy así, no puedo. Me pides que me arriesgue y me lance a ciegas.

—Yo también lo hago, nena.

Su rostro refleja aflicción.

—Sin embargo, tú sabes qué esperar de todo esto, yo no. Me pides un voto de confianza cuando conozco prácticamente nada de ti y no pareces muy dispuesto a dejarme conocerte. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Tú podrás conocerme y yo ¿qué obtendré de ti? —se levanta de mi regazo—. Hace unos minutos te pusiste bastante tenso cuando te pedí que me dijeras cosas de ti.

—Es sólo que no estoy tan acostumbrado a hablar de mí, pero no debes temer. ¿Qué es lo que temes?

Ella agacha la cabeza de nuevo, se niega a mirarme, a hablarme. Me levanto y pongo frente a ella, alzo su barbilla y veo la incertidumbre.

—Temo que al final termine siendo yo quien entregue más en esto. Entiendo la situación que me planteas, pero aun así temo que sólo obtenga algo de ti cuando tú quieras algo de mí. Entiendo el papel que me pides jugar, pero no comprendo el papel que tú piensas hacer.

Vaya, sí que es confuso si lo plantea así. Debí de haber pensado en todo esto, quiere una respuesta y la quiere en este momento; mi mente viaja y planea a velocidad luz tratando de obtener una respuesta que la satisfaga y a mí me deje a salvo; debo ser justo con ella.

—Si lo que quieres es un papel de exclusividad lo tienes, hablaré contigo mientras esté dentro de mis posibilidades, hay cosas que no son necesarias que conozcas y que sin embargo es parte de lo que soy, te dejaré conocerme en la medida de lo posible, no obstante, reconozco que hay límites y son muchos — tomo sus manos entre las mías—. En el momento en que no te sientas satisfecha con todo esto podemos pararlo. Sólo pido una oportunidad.

— ¿Me das el resto de la noche para pensarlo?

Asiento con la cabeza. Sólo queda esperar. No es algo con lo que esté acostumbrado, pero creo que la señorita Swan lo vale.

— ¿Me seguirás contando cómo es que llegaste a Seattle?

—Me mudé junto con mis padres cuando tenía trece años, antes vivía en Georgia. La verdad es que nunca comprendí por qué papá decidió mudarse aquí. No tenía oferta de empleo, fue prácticamente de un día para otro, incluso recuerdo que no le dijimos nada a la abuela —frunce su ceño y se levanta para comenzar a caminar—. Era muy cercana a la abuela y una de las cosas por las cuales no me agradó llegar aquí fue porque ya no la vería, nunca vino a visitarnos y nosotros nunca volvimos a Georgia.

— ¿No hubo llamadas, correo o algo?

—No que yo supiera y ahora que lo pienso, papá y mamá nunca hablaron de ella, no mientras yo estuviera presente —suspira—. Volvimos a saber de ella hasta el día en que ella falleció.

—Eso es un poco extraño.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso lo es.

Pasa de la media noche y debemos marcharnos, tomo su mano y salimos del lugar, le agradecemos al vigilante a quien le entrego la llave y camino con ella todavía de mi mano hacia mi coche. Veo que se estremece, la noche se ha vuelto fría, así que me quito mi americana y la coloco sobre sus hombros, ella me agradece con una sonrisa. Vamos en silencio hasta su casa, trato de mantener la paciencia, pero no puedo cuando soy consciente que no me ha dado una respuesta y el tiempo se acaba cuando estaciono.

— ¿Y bien, Bella?

—Sería una idiota si no admito que muero por vivir esa oportunidad, no sé qué tan jodido acabe esto, pero acepto, Edward. Entro al juego que me propones.

—Oh, dulzura.

Desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad y me inclina sobre ella para besarla. Ella me acepta con gusto y sus manos se posan en ambos lados de mi rostro.

—Todavía sabes a vino —sonríe contra mis labios—. Debo irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y Eryn no me perdonará si vuelvo a llegar tarde.

Asiento y respiro profundo, tratando de quedarme con su adorable aroma a fresas. Salgo del auto y voy a abrirle.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —se pone de puntillas y me da un suave beso en mi mejilla—. Que tengas lindos sueños.

Por supuesto que los tendré, siempre y cuando ella esté en ellos.

* * *

**Bella cayó, no pudo resistir más ¿Qué piensan de ello? ¿Debió aguantar más o ya era hora? Veamos cómo marchan las cosas ahora que Bella le ha dado una oportunidad y si el pasado de Edward se interpondrá entre ellos, porque como lo hemos visto en la relación con su familia lo ha hecho ¿Qué creen que sea aquello que le atormente?**

**Lamento tanto la demora de las actualizaciones, pero he tenido un par de semanas bastante moviditas en el voluntariado y con la maestría. Recibí espectaculares noticias en medio de todo este caos, pero para ello debo de esforzarme más y con toda esta situación a penas he tenido tiempo para descansar. Si todo sale como lo he organizado, la próxima semana habrá actualización de No ha terminado, que por lo que veo podrá alargarse un par de capítulos. **

**Por supuesto que no puedo despedirme sin agradecer a ustedes, mis encantadoreas lectoras:** LicetSalvatore, Lizdayana, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, patymdn, esme575, saraipineda44, Palacios, Pameva, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Esal, Fallen Dark Angel07, piligm, marthaioriz76, miop, Vanina Iliana, cary, Smedina, Maribel 1925, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Elizabetth Marie Cullen y todas aquellas lectoras anónimas **GRACIAS**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, estoy ansiosa por leerlo. **

**¡Cuídense! **


	5. Un comienzo difícil

**Bueno chicas, esta historia cada vez se irá poniendo más interesante. Les dejo este capítulo ;)**

**Capítulo 5**

**BPOV**

He tomado una decisión más que arriesgada al aceptar dejarle conocerme, sobre todo cuando durante nuestra charla en el acuario me he dado cuenta de que no planea ser muy abierto en lo que él se refiere, no obstante, es lo que más deseo; no puedo negar lo cómoda que siento a su lado, extrañamente segura y protegida, así como las increíbles chispas que hace saltar por todo mi cuerpo con sólo una mirada, con sólo una sonrisa. Me preocuparé por las pésimas consecuencias que todo esto me traerá en el momento que él satisfaga su curiosidad, por el momento cederé ante mis caprichos y le sacaré todo el jugo posible a esta aventura.

—Bella, niña, despierta —Jacob truena sus dedos frente a mí.

—Lo siento, no dormí muy bien ayer y hoy ha sido un día bastante agitadito con mis clientes —suelto un bostezo para ejemplificar a lo que me refiero.

—Y cómo ibas a hacerlo llegando a la una y media de la madrugada ¿Qué anduviste haciendo pícara? —Jake comienza a picarme las costillas y yo me revuelco por el sillón mientras él cae encima de mí y continúa haciéndome cosquillas.

— ¡Basta, Jacob! —lo empujo y comienzo a soltar patadas.

—Está bien, te contaré todo —ruedo por el sillón hasta caer en el piso.

— ¿Qué le contarás? —gruñe Alice, por su cara veo que le ha ido tan mal como a mí en su cocina.

—Esta niña sucia está a punto de revelarme lo que ha estado haciendo con ese bombón de Cullen.

Alice grita y tira todas sus cosas, el cansancio y hartazgo del trabajo se han esfumado.

—Esperen, esperen, esto amerita una buena copa de vino. Iré por ellas —comienza a correr hacia la cocina, pero se regresa y me apunta con un dedo, su gesto tiene algo de amenazador—. Ni se te ocurra empezar hasta que regrese.

Me siento de nuevo en el sillón, miro de reojo a Jacob y él me sonríe, al igual que mi amiga se encuentra expectante a que les cuente mi gran aventura. Alice regresa con tres copas de plástico y una botella de vino que seguramente sacó del restaurante. Nos sirve una copa a cada uno y nos la entrega. Me entretengo moviendo el líquido carmesí e inhalando su aroma, no pasan desapercibidas sus miradas, pero yo continúo probando el vino que definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con el delicioso vino rosa y espumoso de la noche anterior.

—Vamos, Bella, el vino puede esperar por tus mimos.

—Bien, por dónde quieren que comience.

— ¿Qué tal es follando?

Frunzo mi ceño todo lo posible.

—No he follado con él, Jacob. No todos somos de te miro y te tiro como tú comprenderás.

—Niña mía, acabas de quitarle lo divertido —hace un gesto de aburrimiento.

—Bueno, pero algo pasó si no, no traerías esa carita —comenta Alice.

—Como saben, accedí a salir con él la noche de ayer y… —no puedo continuar porque recuerdo lo hermoso que fue todo, de alguna manera simple, pero todo parecía fuera de este mundo; el reflejo del agua ondeando debajo de la cúpula, los peces nadando por encima de nosotros.

—Bella, despierta —Alice me lanza el cojín del sillón donde está sentada y yo la miro mal—. ¿Qué? Te perdiste. Por favor, he tenido un día de mierda y tu historia de amor con el señor Cullen puede ser lo único que me haga tener un buen sueño.

Suelto una risita boba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Acabas de llamarlo señor Cullen y no le va, aunque sea el amo y señor de su imperio no le van esos títulos.

— ¿Podemos regresar a los detalles morbosos por favor? —dice Jacob impaciente.

—No hay detalles morbosos, pervertido —le lanzo el cojín que Alice acababa de tirarme—. Todo fue muy lindo, me llevó al acuario donde ya todo estaba a oscuras y sólo éramos él y yo, debajo de la cúpula, sólo éramos nosotros, platicamos y bueno al final decidí darle la oportunidad que nos estaba pidiendo.

Alice suelta un chillido bastante agudo y salta en su asiento.

— ¿O sea que ya están saliendo? ¿Son una pareja? —pregunta Jacob, a lo cual hago un mohín—. Eso no es bueno ¿qué sucede?

—No es nada, digo sólo es que me he metido en algo que realmente no tiene futuro y durará solo lo que a él le dure la curiosidad y probablemente sea quien entregue más en lo que sea que tenemos —de nuevo la incertidumbre hace acto de presencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A él sólo le place conocerme, pero me temo que yo a él no pueda conocerlo. Cuando le pedí que me contará algo sobre él se puso demasiado tenso y luego hizo un comentario bastante extraño sobre sólo dejarme conocer aquello que podía conocer o algo así.

— ¿Acaso el chico mantiene escondido un cadáver en el sótano? —pregunta Jacob extrañado—. Nena, si no te sientes segura con esto o sientes que estás en riesgo, déjalo.

—Lo único que puede estar en riesgo es mi corazón, físicamente me siento más que protegida con él, con esa camioneta negra siguiéndonos a todas partes.

—En serio ¿qué sucede con ese hombre? —pregunta Jacob. Ha desaparecido todo rastro de querer saber los detalles "morbosos" de mi salida con Edward.

—No lo sé y por lo que entendí ayer nunca lo sabré —me encojo de hombros.

—Sé que es raro, pero ¿estás bien con ello?

—Me he decidido arriesgar, no quiero pensar en lo jodidamente destrozada que puedo salir de todo esto. Disfruto cada segundo que paso a su lado y sé que terminaría arrepintiéndome más de no tomar esta oportunidad. Supongo que después encontraré la manera de apañármelas.

—Estaremos aquí, nena —Jacob me abraza con sus enormes brazos, Alice se le unió después aventándose sobre nosotros.

—Gracias, chicos.

Pasamos el resto de la noche tomando del vino que Alice trajo, nos pusimos a ver un par de capítulos de Los Expedientes X.

— ¿Siempre haces eso? —le pregunto a Edward.

— ¿Hacer qué? —me dice mientras me abre la puerta del copiloto.

—Observar tu alrededor como si esperaras que alguien apareciera y estar preparado para un ataque o algo así —le digo, su mandíbula se tensa esa es su respuesta, es la misma de siempre cuando toco un tema no del todo de su agrado—. Descuida, no tienes que decirme nada.

—Bella, yo…

—Tranquilo, fuiste claro al principio con sólo dejarme conocer aquello que crees pertinente, lo que sea que eso signifique.

—Sé que no parece muy justo.

—Fui yo quien tomó la decisión de meterme en esto con todo y las advertencias que me diste —acaricio su rostro y él se relaja inmediatamente— ¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunto.

—Tenía planeado llevarte a cenar, pero creo que puedo darte algo en recompensa.

— ¿Recompensa? —lo miro con curiosidad.

—Andando.

Pone su mano sobre mi nuca y me empuja para meterme en el carro. Lo veo caminar hacia su lado y espero que me diga algo, pero no suelta ni un pio. Puedo tolerar que no me diga ciertas cosas sobre él, pero me frustra en demasía cuando comienza a decirme cosas a medias para picar mi curiosidad, y al parecer él busca exasperarme más porque no sale ni una sola palabra de esa bonita boca suya; miro sus labios, están entreabiertos y se ven tan apetecibles que mis labios comienzan a picar, los mordisqueo para aliviar la ansiedad de probarlos.

—Bella, deja de mirarme de esa manera, me distraes —miro una chispa bastante divertida en sus ojos.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas, no mientras estoy manejando y no puedo tocarte.

—Puedes hacerlo —tomo la mano que está sobre la palanca de las velocidades y la coloco sobre mi pierna. Justo hoy tenía que usar un pantalón.

—Bella —gruñe.

Hace una maniobra con el volante y termina metiéndonos en un callejón oscuro, con rapidez desabrocha mi cinturón de seguridad, me toma de la cintura y me coloca sobre su regazo en horcajadas. Nuestra respiración se ha puesto de pronto más que agitada, sus manos se ponen de manera posesiva alrededor de mi cintura.

—Wow —jadeo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta divertido.

—Es sólo que me has sorprendido, de una buena manera. Esto es un tanto impulsivo.

Él frunce el ceño, pero no le dejo comenzar a dudar, seré yo quien continúe con el plan, coloco mis manos en su rostro, acaricio sus pómulos, sus mejillas, su mandíbula y por último sus labios. Mis ojos siempre están en contacto con los suyos. Me inclino sobre él hasta que nuestros labios se rozan, lo tiento, su sabor llena mi boca por completo, quiero más, mucho más. Acaricio con la punta de mi lengua y él se abre para mí, dejándome perder en la delicia de su aliento. El beso se vuelve voraz, ambos queremos beber todo lo posible del otro; su boca se mueve hacia mi mandíbula y después baja por mi cuello, mis manos se enredan en su cabello, comienzo a moverme encima de él, sus manos se mueven hacia mi trasero que comienza a masajear.

—Bella, estamos en un lugar público —murmura sobre mi cuello.

—Está oscuro, nadie nos verá.

—Bella, llegaremos tarde adonde quiero llevarte —deja sus manos sobre mis muslos.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—A un lugar que quizá podrá satisfacer tu alma curiosa.

Lo miro extrañada mientras regreso a mi lugar.

—Sabes que me molesta cuando me picas dándome información a medias ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, pero luces particularmente linda enfadada.

Seguimos nuestro camino, pasamos cerca de Seattle Tower hasta que llegamos a un edificio alto, de aproximadamente veinte pisos, el edificio está en forma de media luna; en uno de los extremos el edificio parecía cortado justo en la mitad de los pisos, las luces encendidas hacían ver que se trataba de una pequeña terraza, en la planta baja y en el otro extremo había otra terraza similar.

—Son pequeñas cafeterías para los trabajadores, pueden estar ahí para relajarse o simplemente para su hora de comida.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunto en cuanto salgo del auto y me uno a su lado, pero mi respuesta queda respondida cuando logro ver el enorme letrero encima de la entrada de cristal.

"Cullen Holding"

— ¿Este es tu imperio?

—Sí, aquí comienza mi imperio. ¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —le digo emocionada.

Edward toma mi mano y caminamos hacia la entrada.

—Para ser una empresa dedicada a la seguridad luce particularmente algo… expuesta —le digo, pero él sonríe con orgullo.

Las puertas se abren automáticamente, me sorprende que sea tan fácil, pero rápidamente se cierran las puertas detrás de nosotros, nos quedamos en una cámara vacía, de aparentemente cristal, al fondo hay otras puertas del mismo material, puede verse a través de ellas. Miro a mi alrededor y después a él, se acerca a una pared que parece de acero al lado de la puerta, coloca su palma a cierta altura y aparece un teclado digital, mueve rápidamente sus dedos, se escuchan unos cuantos clics y las puertas se abren.

—Lo miro maravillada.

—Es una cámara hermética. Pueden entrar con facilidad, pero no salir, la única manera es entrando aquí. Si se equivocan dos veces en ingresar su contraseña esta puerta de aquí se bloqueará con muros impenetrables y esa de ahí no se abrirá. Tiene la apariencia del cristal frágil, pero puede resistir hasta una pequeña explosión —puedo percibir en sus palabras y la voz el orgullo que siente.

—Increíble ¿Todo esto lo diseñaste tú?

—Con un poco de ayuda, me gustaría decir que soy el genio creador de todo, pero la verdad es que tengo un muy buen personal.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que alguno de ellos no te traicionará?

—Siempre se corre el riesgo, pero trato en la medida de lo posible en minimizarlo.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Vaya que eres curiosa.

—Si no puedes decírmelo no tienes que hacerlo.

—Cuando necesitamos personal sólo lo sabemos recursos humanos, yo y otros altos mandos. No realizamos publicaciones ni nada por el estilo, realizamos nuestras investigaciones hasta encontrar a la persona ideal y le hacemos una oferta.

— ¿Y si ese alguien está trabajando en otro lugar?

—Por eso tratamos de hacerle la oferta más tentadora posible, pero antes de escuchar deben de firmar un contrato de confidencialidad donde no deben dar a conocer absolutamente nada sobre la vacante.

—Nadie puede decirte no ¿verdad?

Él se encoge de hombros.

Me lleva de la mano hacia el elevador donde vuelve a hacer una operación similar a la de la entrada, oprime un botón negro, no hay señalamiento alguno, ni un solo número.

—Vamos al piso donde está mi oficina.

Sólo asiento.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Nada, sólo admiro tu imperio.

Se acerca hasta mí en el rincón del elevador, donde me acorrala con su cuerpo, se pega tanto a mí que puedo sentirlo en cada parte. Su sonrisa torcida está ahí como siempre seduciéndome. Se inclina y entierra su rostro en mi cabello, después en mi cuello y da pequeños besos.

—Apuesto a que hay una cámara filmando esto.

—Error, hay dos. Una justo encima de ti y la otra detrás de mí. Tengo un panorama de todo el ascensor.

—Esto podría llegar a ser un poco paranoico, demasiada protección para una empresa de seguridad. No es como si fuera una instalación del FBI o la CIA

Su cuerpo se tensa demasiado.

— ¿Edward?

Las puertas se abren.

—Andando, vamos a satisfacer un poco más tu curiosidad.

Me conduce hacia el ascensor que está justo en el centro y detrás de la gran media luna que debe de fungir como el lugar de la recepción. Saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta y la introduce en una ranura casi imperceptible, las puertas se abren de inmediato.

— ¿Tienes tu propio ascensor?

—No es sólo mío, también es de Emmett y Jasper.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—A Emmett ya lo conoces, estaba el día del accidente —me explica.

—Es el chico de cabello rizado y preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

— ¿Preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas? —me mira con su cejo fruncido. Me doy cuenta de que es un fruncimiento diferente a cuando las preguntas que le hago le incomodan. En esta ocasión se ve como si estuviera molesto.

— ¿Te pusiste celoso por ese comentario?

Él alza sus cejar tanto que podría tocar el comienzo de su cabello, se muestra sorprendido, ladea su cabeza y su boca se vuelve una fina línea.

—No, sólo trato de exponer que debió de dejarte una buena impresión para recordar sus preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas —hace unas comillas en el aire.

Sonrío con fanfarronería, mi parte ególatra se siente satisfecha al saber que a este hombre le preocupa que les preste atención a otros.

—Se veía simpático, tendría que conocerlo más a fondo para saber si es así.

Me mira con sus ojos entrecerrados, quedo desconcertada cuando sonríe con picardía. Termino de comprender cuando pasa su mano detrás de mi nuca, me inmoviliza y después siento sus labios estamparse con los míos. Su beso es voraz, intenso, está llenándome de él, de su aliento, quiere que lo sienta en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, a través de la ropa que nos separa, en la piel que alcanza a palpar, en mis labios ya hinchados, en cada célula de mi ser; y mentiría por completo si dijera que no es de mi agrado. Me gusta que me bese de esta manera, que quiera demostrarme que sólo él puede hacerme sentir de esta manera y que, por lo menos, ahora estamos juntos.

—Tienes suerte de que las cámaras estén grabando —dice en el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro.

— ¿Por?

—Si no fuera por eso terminarías completamente desnuda siendo adorada por mí.

—Quizá eso es lo que deseo en estos momentos —beso la base de su cuello.

— ¡Bella! —gruñe.

Estoy por responder, pero en ese momento se abren las puertas del ascensor. Edward se aparta y siento la perdida de la cercanía de mi cuerpo, la firmeza de su pecho contra el mío, la calidez que desprende su cuerpo. Este tipo de reacciones está yendo demasiado lejos en tan poco tiempo; este hombre está despertando reaccione fieras e inmensurables, no quiero pensar por cuánto tiempo podré gozar de ellas sin dolor. Sacudo mi cabeza olvidándome de aquello, disfrutaré de esta aventura apasionada mientras dure, después me quebraré la cabeza y me haré bolita en un rincón tratando de contener el dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta.

—Nada —murmuro, no quiero que se dé cuenta de cuánto temo que llegue el momento en que él sienta satisfecha su curiosidad y termine todo.

Me mira perspicaz, pero no insiste, a lo cual yo agradezco.

— ¿Me enseñarás tu oficina o ese también es un secreto de estado?

—Ahí es justo adonde vamos —toma mi mano y tira de ella.

Nos paramos frente a una gran puerta doble de madera, introduce la misma tarjeta que usó para el acceso al elevador, se escucha un clic del otro lado y después él tira de la puerta. Hace un gesto con la mano para indicarme que entre, paso a su lado y las luces se encienden en cuanto doy un paso dentro. Todo se ilumina, quedo frente a un amplio espacio ocupado por un gran escritorio ejecutivo de madera oscura, está pulcramente ordenado con un par de carpetas en un lado, un teléfono y una iMac del otro. La pared detrás del él y la del lado izquierdo es completamente de cristal, mientras que la pared del lado derecho está cubierta por una gran vitrina de madera igual a la del escritorio y paneles de luz. A mi lado hay un sofá de piel oscura y una pequeña mesa de cristal.

—Así que es aquí donde pasas horas y horas trabajando —comienzo a caminar hacia la vitrina donde hay montones de libros.

—La mayor parte, otras veces estoy en los laboratorios.

— ¿Laboratorios?

—Donde se llevan a cabo las pruebas de los nuevos proyectos, donde se construyen los dispositivos.

—Vaya, así que no eres de los típicos ejecutivos que sólo miran desde arriba —me giro hacia él y sonrío.

—Si no me involucro no estoy satisfecho con los resultados. Debo de estar ahí para asegurarme que se obtengan los resultados obtenidos. No lo sé, si no estoy ahí me queda una constante sensación de que saldrá algo mal.

—Así que obsesivo ¿eh?

Él sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Me gusta, tiene un aire de misterio igual que tú y bastante profesional, pero le hace falta algo —él me mira extrañado.

— ¿Qué?

—No hay nada personal. No veo ni una sola foto de tu familia o de ti mismo, ni un solo cuadro tuyo.

—No creo que sean necesarias aquí. Mi trabajo no tiene porqué ser personal —dice cortante y yo me estremezco—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —le resto importancia—, pero es una lástima. Si no es personal no podré venir a visitarte, ya sabes traerte el almuerzo o algo por el estilo.

—Tú puedes venir cuando quieras —se acerca adonde estoy y toma mis manos—. No sé por qué, pero me gusta verte aquí.

—Me lo pensaré.

Me aparto de él y camino hacia su gran escritorio, se ve imponente, justo como él. Me siento sobre él, parece no molestarle. Se acerca un poco.

—Dime, qué es lo que haces desde aquí.

—Creí que habías hecho tu investigación.

—A diferencia de otros, no soy una obsesiva en conseguir toda la información de mis prospectos, me gusta que sean ellos quienes me cuenten, me gusta irlos descubriendo poco a poco.

—Desde aquí controlo la mayoría de las actividades. Cullen Holding ha expandido su campo, comenzamos en el ámbito de la seguridad, después nos vimos inmersos en el sector turístico y gastronómico, hemos incursionado en el último par de años en el sector salud con éxito. Debo agregar que cada proyecto que sale de aquí lo hacemos con dedicación, cada nueva meta que nos ponemos la tomamos con la mayor de las seriedades. Todos han cooperado para lograr cada objetivo y si continuamos así pronto podremos expandirnos más, yo sólo trato de hacer los movimientos indicados para que el trabajo de mi equipo destaque y valga la pena —dice lleno de orgullo y cierta petulancia, pero no por él, sino por su equipo y su empresa.

—Wow, Edward Cullen, ¿cómo es que tienes vida social?, pero eso no es realmente lo que me impresiona.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

—Incluyes a tu equipo, hablas de ustedes, no de ti, de todo lo que han hecho. La mayoría anda por ahí diciendo que ha hecho esto, aquello, que ha triunfado en esto otro, pero tú das mérito a tu equipo.

—Cullen Holding no estaría donde está si no es por el trabajo de todos.

Lo miro con admiración, cualquiera en su posición de ejecutivo, como uno de los jóvenes más ricos del mundo tendría una actitud prepotente respecto a su triunfo, pero este hombre frene a mí habla con orgullo de los logros de las personas que trabajan aquí, da mérito del éxito que él ha tenido a quienes trabajan no para él, sino con él. Habla con fervor de la labor que llevan a cabo dentro de su empresa. No sé mucho sobre cómo manejar y llevar un negocio de esta magnitud, pero estoy segura de que es justamente esto lo que lo ha llevado a triunfar y crear todo este imperio de negocios.

— ¿Qué? —me mira curioso.

—Eres increíble —hago un mohín—. Eres algo así como un todólogo, ya sabes, experto en todo. Debes de ser algo así como un cerebrito, de seguro en la universidad debieron de perseguirte, debiste de ser de esos talentos en potencia que quieres reclutar desde las primeras etapas.

Me quedo callada al ver su mirada, es como si tratara de ver más allá en mí y al mismo tiempo está esa tensión característica de aquellos momentos cuando algún comentario que se acercan a los puntos ciegos de los cuales no debo saber nada en absoluto.

—Eres mucho más perspicaz de lo que crees, Bella.

—No logro comprender.

—Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de ello.

Estoy por responderle cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre, aparece una enorme silueta en ella y de inmediato me doy cuenta de quién es.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —dice Emmett—, pero después vi las grabaciones del elevador. Vaya show, amigo. Ese pequeño espacio debió de estar a punto de explotar con la tensión sexual, lástima que no tenía cerca a mi Rose.

Me pongo roja.

—Emmett, recuerda que hablas de mi hermana —Edward hace un gesto de asco y no puedo evitar reír—. Además, qué hacías viendo las grabaciones del elevador.

Eso me hace recordar el espectáculo que debimos de haberle dado al amigo de Edward.

—El sistema me avisó la entrada de alguien, rápidamente accedí a las cámaras y vaya mi sorpresa al verte empotrando a la pobre señorita en el rincón del elevador —dice Emmett señalándome.

Edward se interpone.

—Oh, pero mira, se trata de Bella ¿cierto? ¿o debo llamarte Isabella?

—Bella está bien —respondo.

—He tratado de darles el tiempo suficiente para dejar fluir esa tensión sexual —me dice—, pero veo que mi amigo ha tardado. Lamento haberlos interrumpido.

—No, no… nosotros no, no estábamos ha… haciendo nada —tartamudeo.

—Emmett —lo reprende Edward—, deja de ponerla incómoda.

— ¿Te hago sentir incómoda? —me pregunta.

—Un poco, sí —sonrío tímidamente.

—Lo siento, es sólo que esto es realmente nuevo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Conocer una novia de Edward, comenzaba a creer que era gay, estaba planeando algo con Jasper sobre cómo hacerle ver que podía decirlo.

— ¿Quién es Jasper? —le pregunto.

—Jasper es quien completa este trío de sensualidad.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

—No me creerá cuando le cuente que he conocido a la novia de Edward.

—Mmm, pero yo no soy su novia.

—Oh —parece un poco decepcionado.

—Bueno, podrías ser la novia de Jasper, déjamelo a mí. Necesito que alguno de mis amigos tenga su chica, es fastidioso ser el único.

—Ella no va a ser la novia de Jasper —gruñe Edward—. Ella está conmigo— y para dar énfasis a sus palabras camina a donde estoy y rodea mi cintura.

— ¿Eres o no eres su novia?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Edward parece molesto.

—Nos estamos conociendo —le digo.

—Oh, vaya que se están conociendo muy bien, por lo que he visto en el elevador.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. ¡Dios! Debí parar con aquello cuando Edward me dijo que había cámaras grabándonos. En qué carajos estaba pensando, oh, ya lo recuerdo, no pensaba en nada que no fuera en ese hombre besándome, en su cuerpo pegado a mí.

—Te propongo una cosa, Bella, te va a gustar créeme —me dedica una mirada socarrona—. Hay que salir este viernes.

—Deja de coquetear con ella, a Rosalie no le gustará, ni a mí —le dice Edward.

—Espera, todavía no escuchas mi propuesta, te gustará a ti también.

—Te escucho —le digo.

—Tú y yo debemos de conocernos, debes conocer a Jasper, no puedo quedarme con este privilegio yo solo. Salgamos este sábado todos juntos.

—Claro, me encanta la idea. Un viernes de baile —digo emocionada—, puedo llevar a mis amigos.

—Perfecto, así ellos pueden conocer a Edward también.

Edward parece un poco incómodo y no puedo evitar que eso me haga sentir mal, quizá él no desea que conozca e interactúe con sus amigos, puede que tema que eso me haga mantener algún tipo de tensión y muy seguramente tampoco quiere conocer a mis amigos.

Me bajo del escritorio de Edward y me coloco a su lado, todavía se muestra incómodo.

—Puedo invitar a Rose, se irá de culo cuando se entere que he conocido a tu novia.

—No soy su novia.

Ahora soy yo quien se siente incómoda, si no quiere que conviva con sus amigos, mucho menos querrá que lo haga con su hermana.

—Pensándolo bien, no sé si sea bueno —miro a Edward—. A penas llevamos una semana y media de haber comenzado con esto.

Edward voltea a verme de inmediato.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo?

—Creo que eres tú quien no quiere hacerlo —le digo y no puedo evitar que haya cierto tono de resentimiento en mi respuesta.

—Si él no quiere que no vaya —dice Emmett—, podemos pasarlo bastante bien nosotros. De todas maneras, es un aburrido y terminaría arruinando la noche.

Definitivamente Emmett me cae bastante bien, podría llegar a ser un muy divertido amigo e incluso cuando las cosas terminen con Edward podría continuar viéndolo.

—Yo invito, que esto sea sólo entre nosotros —me guiña un ojo.

—Perfecto, tengo el lugar perfecto en mente, ponen música latina, ideal para conocernos. Me encargaré de llevar a Alice y Jacob, tú puedes llevar al famoso Jasper —le digo—. Pásame tu número y te mando la dirección más tarde.

— ¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con él? —me pregunta Edward mosqueado.

—No estoy coqueteando con él —me defiendo.

Él pone sus ojos en blanco y no añade algún comentario. ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Celos? No termino de comprender.

Después del encuentro con Emmett, Edward me lleva a casa, el momento es silencioso, al perecer sigue molesto, pero no comprendo, no es posible que esté así por mi intercambio de palabras con su amigo, al menos que sea el hecho en sí.

—Edward, si conocer a tus amigos y salir con ellos te molesta puedo inventar algo y…

—No es eso —me interrumpe—, a excepción de los comentarios impropios de Emmett. Es lo que eso significaría en lo que a ti respecta.

—Descuida el que salga con tus amigos y conozcas a los míos no implica ningún tipo de compromiso.

—No es eso.

—Entonces no comprendo.

—Mañana paso por ti a la misma hora ¿de acuerdo? —dice al estacionarse y de manera escueta.

—Okey —es toda mi respuesta antes de salir del carro y caminar hacia la casa.

Lo escucho arrancar junto con un chirrido de llantas, miro el lugar donde momentos antes estaba su carro y ahora está vacío. No termino de comprender qué es lo que lo ha dejado en ese estado. Evidentemente tiene que ver con la próxima reunión que tendré con sus amigos, pero no sé exactamente qué de ello le molesta y comienzo a creer que debo de acostumbrarme a quedarme en la misma situación de vaguedad en lo que a él respecta.

—Hola, nena —me saluda Jacob desde la sala donde tiene la cabeza de Alice en el regazo.

—Hey, Bells, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, estoy agotada.

—Has llegado tarde ¿has estado haciendo travesuras? —me pregunta Alice.

—No, Edward me ha llevado a conocer el edificio de Cullen Holding.

— ¿Y qué tal?

—Es un mundo de tecnología y seguridad en demasía, me ha compartido un poco sobre los sectores en los cuales su empresa trabaja. En resumen, es un hombre bastante ocupado y muy inteligente, pero sobre todo un líder; sabe que el éxito de su empresa se debe a sus trabajadores,

— ¡Cuidado! —grita Jacob—. Nena, esa mirada me dice que te estás yendo y con todo.

—Para nada —niego en rotundo y hago un gesto con la mano para quitarle seriedad a todo este asunto—. Por cierto, quieren salir este viernes. Durante nuestra visita nos encontramos con un amigo de Edward y hemos quedado en salir este viernes. ¿Qué dicen?

—Bella, cuando se trata de salir un viernes en la noche no es necesario preguntar, sólo dime dónde y ahí estaré —me dice Alice.

—Perfecto, quedé en enviarle la dirección a Emmet. ¿Qué les parece un poco de baile latino?

—Hora de mover esas caderas.

Alice se levanta del regazo de Jacob, se pone de rodillas y sacude sus caderas. Jacob comienza a reír.

— ¿Vendrás? —le pregunto.

—Probablemente, todo depende de Jared.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, ha comenzado de nuevo el ciclo de tortura. Jacob y su relación "free" de un par de años donde siempre es lo mismo. Pasan por unas cuantas semanas en estado "Luna de miel" donde todo es pasión y amor, después vienen la sensación de ahogo por parte de Jared donde cree que todo va demasiado en serio y se da la ruptura, pide un poco de espacio, para un par de semanas después reconciliarse.

—No pongas esos ojos, Bella —me regaña.

—Es sólo que, me pregunto si te cansarás de esto en algún momento. Ambos sabemos que has dejado pasar un par de buenas oportunidades por esperar que Jared decida madurar emocionalmente.

—Eso y que se ponga bien los pantalones para dejar su miedo al compromiso —dice Alice.

—Quizá esta sea la definitiva —Jacob se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, pues tanto tú como Jared son bienvenidos a nuestros planes.

—Por fin se nos hará ver al famoso Cullen sin que sea una fotografía en línea de un reportaje de Forbes —comenta Alice.

—No sé si vaya —le digo—, no parecía muy contento con el plan.

—Oh, ahora entiendo tu cara cuando llegaste —me dice Alice.

Me dejo caer en el sillón y no hago ningún comentario que pueda comprometerme y dejar en evidencia lo mal que me ha sentado la reacción de Edward.

Estoy terminando de meter las cosas en mi bolso cuando me llega un mensaje, cruzo los dedos para que no sea Eryn o alguno de mis clientes tratando de echando a perder mis planes para hoy en la noche. Cuento con que el baile con mis amigos me haga liberar parte de la tensión con la que he estado desde el miércoles que fuimos al edificio de Cullen Holding.

Tomo mi teléfono y abro el mensaje.

_"Bella, no podré ir esta vez para llevarte y recogerte. Sam está afuera esperando por ti, die a qué hora tiene que pasar por ti y lo hará._

_Tuyo, E."_

Frunzo mi ceño, es evidente que busca una manera para no ir esta noche sin tener que dar explicaciones, sé que no debería crear ideas sin estar segura, pero todo me termina de dar la certeza de que Edward quiere que esto se quede entre nosotros únicamente manteniendo la situación sin compromiso, sin atadura alguna.

No sé cómo responder a esto sin sonar dolida porque no tendría por qué estarlo, no quiero que piense justamente que me estoy clavando en este tipo de relación y se vea en la necesidad de dejar más claras las cosas.

Salgo y veo a Sam, quien me saluda amablemente, ya tiene la puerta trasera abierta invitándome a entrar, no hace ningún comentario sobre Edward. Me siento extraña, llevo casi tres semanas siendo acompañada por Edward, carajo, vaya que es fácil acostumbrarse a su compañía; un día sin él y me siento afligida. Sí que voy a salir jodida de todo esto.

El día es un caos, el par de citas programadas terminan mal, una de las clientas ha decidido cambiar todo a la última hora y queda menos de una semana, será imposible cumplir sus caprichos; la segunda simplemente carece del concepto de armonía en los colores. Decido dejar esas reuniones atrás y ponerme con el diseño de las mesas y estructuras para la fiesta de inauguración de una pequeña escuela de yoga y meditación. Tengo una idea en mente, pero necesito la ayuda de Jacob, además que su presencia me ayudará a distraerme.

Le mando un mensaje rápido.

_"SOS. ¿Puedes ayudarme?"_

Su respuesta llega de inmediato.

_"Voy para allá"_

Y ya que Jacob estará conmigo hasta el final del día no será necesario que Sam, el chofer y guardaespaldas de Edward, venga por mí. Así que vuelvo a tomar mi teléfono para mandar otro mensaje, esta vez a una persona diferente.

_"¿Puedes decirle a Sam que no es necesario que venga por mí? Gracias._

_B"_

Un par de minutos después llega Jacob y juntos comenzamos a diseñar un par de estructuras que están ubicadas justo en la entrada de la tienda. Él accede a ayudarme ese día a construirlas y dejarlas firmes para evitar cualquier clase de accidente. Cuando nos damos cuenta prácticamente estamos solos y ya es tarde. Debemos ir a casa para arreglarnos.

— ¿Irás, cierto?

—Sí, pero llegaré después.

— ¿Podrías acompañarme a casa primero?

—Claro que sí. Vamos, es viernes, puedes terminar todo esto el lunes.

Jake toma mi bolso mientras me pongo mi chaqueta y caminamos hacia el pequeño elevador. Trato de obtener mi bolso de las manos de mi amigo, pero evidentemente él abusa de su enorme cuerpo y estatura, apartándolo de mi alcance. Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta baja salgo detrás de él, él alza mi bolso con su largo brazo, doy un brinco y me monto en su espalda mientras él continúa caminando.

—Jake —comienzo a reírme cuando pasa su otro brazo por mi cintura y me mantiene quieta y al mismo tiempo evita que me caiga.

Salimos a la calle y continuamos jugando, escucho un portazo, pero no presto atención alguna.

—Bella —su voz es glacial.

* * *

**Bueno, como ven el que Bella haya aceptado la propuesta de Edward no significa que se la pondrá fácil y tampoco que serán las cosas fáciles para ella. Uy, ahora veremos, porque me huele a que se pondrá un poco celoso de Jacob... si tan sólo supiera ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Por cierto, veo que muchan han comenzado a exponerme sus sospechas con respecto a la vida de Bella ¿Será que habrá algo ahí? Tendrán que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo ;)**

**INFINITAS GRACIAS MIS LECTORAS BELLAS: **_miop, tulgarita, cary, adriu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Smedina, LicetSalvatore, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lizdayana, saraipineda44, Pameva, cavendano13, piligm, Liz Vidal, rjnavajas y todas aquellas autoras anónimas._

**Les tengo una mala noticia: las próximas dos semanas no podré actualizar ni esta historia ni No Ha Terminado, tengo un montón de cosas pendientes con la maestría y la pandemia no me ayuda mucho, además que el cansancio ahora sí ha comenzado a pasar factura, pero sólo serán dos semanas. Lo prometo. **

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios. Recuerden que un review es equivalente a una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ayuden a que incrementar mis niveles de serotonina y dopamina :D**

**¡SALUDOS!**


	6. Baile Candente

**BUENO DESPUÉS DE MÁS DE UN ME (¡LO SIENTO!) LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ¡DISFRÚTENLO! ;)**

**Capítulo 6**

**BPOV**

—Bella —su voz es glacial.

Jacob y yo giramos hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz, y ahí está. Con toda su imponencia, su elegancia y destilando poder, pero esta vez hay un ligero rastro de amenaza en su pose y en su expresión. Edward nos mira fijamente, está parado justo al lado de su Lexus plateado, como siempre impecablemente limpio, pulido y encerado. Lleva puesto un pantalón oscuro y un poco ajustado, acentúa lo largo de sus piernas, unos botines negros que van por debajo de su pantalón, una chaqueta de piel también negra y debajo de ésta se alcanza a ver una camisa de un pulcro color blanco.

—Hey —lo saludo sonriente.

Su mirada se posa en el brazo de Jacob que está alrededor de mi cintura, me remuevo para que Jake me deje bajar. Una vez en el piso me entrega mi bolso y yo camino hacia donde está Edward. Su mirada sigue fija en mi amigo.

—Creí que no podrías venir —le digo para llamar su atención.

—No lo iba a hacer hasta que me mandaste ese mensaje pidiéndome que Sam no viniera —está molesto—. Ahora veo por qué.

Su voz vuelve a ponerse glacial y su mirada hacia Jake y después hacia mí me dejan claro lo que está pasando por su mente.

—No tenías que venir si no podías. Aunque ambos sabemos que no se trataba de una cuestión de agenda ¿cierto? —lo miro fijamente tratando de captar cualquier gesto por mínimo que sea—. Me prometí a mí misma que respetaría tus momentos de silencio, que no haría más preguntas de las necesarias, pero tampoco esperes que sepa cómo comportarme quedando en un estado de incertidumbre donde no me das nada de información con la cual pueda manejarme. Te di la oportunidad de decirme qué era lo que te molestaba de que saliera con tus amigos e incluso me ofrecí a cancelar, pero no dijiste nada. No esperes que me quede sentada esperando a que vengas por mí porque no soy así.

Su mandíbula está tensa, sus ojos fijos en mí, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada es impenetrable, no me dejan ver nada sobre sus emociones en este momento. Sólo sé por su mandíbula que está disgustado.

—Bien, ahora veo que llegarás sana a casa —dice.

Da media vuelta y camina hacia su auto, dejándome ahí completamente confundida y sí, indignada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jacob se coloca a mi lado, está igual de desconcertado que yo.

—Es un idiota, eso es lo que pasa —doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar, Jake me sigue de cerca.

—Si las miradas mataran en este momento tendrías que comenzar a preparar mi funeral, incluso mi padre no podría reconocer mi cuerpo. Tendría montones de hoyitos en todo mi cuerpo —Jake se da cuenta de mi desánimo cuando no respondo—. Tranquila, nena —me da un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla.

—Gracias.

No dejo que la actitud de Edward me quite la emoción de salir a bailar esta noche con mis amigos y debo reconocer que el nerviosismo que me da el pensar en convivir con sus amigos. Es importante para mí, aunque él parece realmente preferir que dicho encuentro no se dé.

— ¿Lista? —pregunta Alice—. Wow estás realmente bella. Anda, ya he llamado a un taxi.

Me miro una última vez antes de salir. No estoy segura del vestido que he escogido, es un vestido sumamente ajustado, rojo y con transparencias en toda la espalda, en la parte frontal la transparencia continúa hasta los pechos donde se forma un escote profundo en corazón, quizá no pueda moverme tan bien en el baile, pero sí, creo que el vestido vale la pena.

Tomo mis tacones negros que es lo único que falta; el anillo de la abuela lo llevo en esta ocasión en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha. Perfecto todo.

—Ahora sí —la miro sonriente.

—Jake me contó lo que sucedió afuera de tu trabajo ¿Crees que vaya?

—No lo sé y me gustaría decir que realmente no me interesa, pero no es así y eso me preocupa, Alie. Quiero decir, llevamos menos de un mes saliendo o lo que sea que estamos haciendo y me afecta mucho lo que hace o deja de hacer.

—Cariño —Alice me rodea con sus brazos—, es muy nuevo, ambos tienen que encontrar el ritmo y acoplarse el uno al otro. Habías dicho que no te preocuparías por nada y sólo te dedicarías a disfrutar de ese hombre.

—Lo sé, es sólo que Edward despierta tantas cosas en mí y de una manera tan intensa.

—Bueno, dejemos las charlas amorosas, esta noche es para divertirnos.

Alice tiene razón, esta noche, además de ser la noche en la que saldría con los amigos de Edward y probablemente sin él, será una velada para olvidar el estrés de la semana y de ser posible olvidar cierto evento a la salida de mi trabajo. No me preocuparé por si llega o no llega, sacaré todo el estrés y me dedicaré a bailar.

Llegamos Alice y yo juntas, Jacob nos alcanzará más tarde, planea convencer a Jared acompañarnos. Alice hace uso de sus trucos de coquetería con su singular simpatía y nos dan el paso en cuanto se pone frente al portero. Vamos a una mesa que está al costado, ya hay gente bailando en la pista una movida pieza de salsa. Se ven felices, relajados y disfrutando del momento, dejando todo fuera del local, eso es justamente lo que quiero.

— ¿A qué hora se supone que llegarán los amigos de Edward?

—No deberían de tardar.

Pocos minutos después veo aparecer el cuerpo enorme de Emmett, detrás de él viene un chico alto de cabello rubio y rizado, le llega por debajo de la oreja, tiene los pómulos marcados que mezclados con el resto de sus rasgos lo hacen ver bastante serio, incluso rudo. Ambos miran alrededor, pasan la mirada por todo el local, pero no es para buscarnos. Ese movimiento me recuerda tanto a Edward, hace exactamente lo mismo en cada lugar al que vamos. Levanto la mano para llamarlos, Emmett me encuentra de inmediato y camina hacia nosotros junto con el rubio.

— ¡Bella! —me saluda Emmett de manera efusiva.

—Hey, Emmett.

—Este lugar sí que tiene vida, bien hecho —comenta Emmett en lo que da una buena mirada al lugar—. Este de aquí al lado es Jasper —jala al rubio hasta ponerlo frente a nosotras.

—Mucho gusto, Bella —su voz es grave y va muy acorde con su aspecto rudo.

—Lo mismo digo, Jasper. Chicos, ella es mi amiga Alice —señalo a mi amiga, pero cuando la veo me doy cuenta de que está completamente perdida en el chico rubio que se encuentra frente a nosotras.

—Alice —la tomo del codo para llamar su atención—. Ellos son Emmett y Jasper, los amigos de Edward.

—Completamente encantada —se aparta de mí y se para frente a Jasper, le tiende la mano y hace un delicado pestañeo.

Alice se ha puesto al ataque.

Miro a Jasper quien mantiene los ojos fijos en mi amiga, tiene los ojos entrecerrado y una sonrisa pequeña, pero debo decir que bastante atractiva. No conozco a Jasper, pero si Alice ya quedó flechada no tendrá escapatoria, no sé cuáles sean sus habilidades en el círculo de Edward, pero se acaba de topar con la más difícil e incluso peligrosa de las misiones.

De pronto siento unas manos apoderarse de mis caderas para pegarme a un muro cálido y firme.

—Parece que nuestros amigos se llevarán bastante bien —susurra Edward en mi oído, mi cuerpo se estremece.

Me giro entre sus brazos. Me siento confundida.

—Creo que eso es una buena señal para nuestro futuro —continúa.

—Creí que no querías venir.

Su agarre en mis caderas se hace más firme y cierra sus ojos con pesar.

—Bella, no es que no quisiera venir, de hecho, realmente es todo lo contrario.

Pasa uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para rodearla completamente mientras deja su otra mano libre para subir hasta mi rostro, donde la posa con suavidad en mi mejilla.

—Te debo una disculpa —dice con sinceridad—. Bella, te he dado una impresión incorrecta y con ella he provocado que te sientas avergonzada e incluso airada y no quiero eso.

Se ve desesperado, tiene su cabeza gacha y la sacude constantemente mientras aprieta el puente de su nariz, después pasa su mano por su cabello, realmente está exasperado.

—Joder, Bella, si no tuviera que vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos por el resto de mi vida esto no estaría pasando —lo dice en voz baja, tanto que con la música del lugar casi me costó escucharlo—. Bella, cuando te planteé la propuesta de dejarme conocerte y estar juntos sin reglas y sin promesa alguna sabía que era una propuesta egoísta.

—Sabía lo que estaba aceptando en ese momento, Edward.

—No, realmente no tienes una idea.

Está demasiado rígido, hay algo que le está molestando, pero no puedo preguntarle, sé que obtendría evasivas como respuesta, así que tomo la opción de hacer que ambos disfrutemos de esto, si las cosas no pueden cambiar entonces hay que disfrutar de las oportunidades que tenemos. Tomo su mano y comienzo a caminar hacia la pista, no conozco mucho sobre ritmos latinos, pero la canción es bastante sensual y contagiosa; comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la música, mis caderas se agitan en armonía con la voz del cantante, Edward parece no comprender muy bien hasta que tomo sus manos y las coloco en mis caderas. Es bastante movida la música. Al poco tiempo él encuentra el ritmo y lo hace bastante bien, sus pies se mueven con cadencia, sus caderas acentúan los movimientos y me atrae hacia él. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan, no necesitan mucho para entender lo que hace el otro.

—Sólo disfrutemos de esta noche —susurro cerca de sus labios.

Él pasa la punta de su lengua por su labio superior, inclina su frente hasta dejarla pegada a la mía y después une nuestros labios. Dios qué bien se sienten, la suavidad mezclada con la fiereza, una combinación mortal para mis emociones y para mis sentidos. Me hace dar un par de giros y después me atrapa entre sus brazos de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente está ayudando con el objetivo de la velada, olvidarme de todo el estrés, especialmente de los dos últimos días.

La música se para por unos momentos y ambos regresamos a nuestra mesa, donde nuestros amigos no quitan sus ojos de nosotros, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco intimidada por ello. Nos sentamos en dos banquillos dando la espalda a la pista.

—Si no lo veo con mis propios ojos no hubiera terminado de creer en lo que Emmett me dijo —dice Jasper sonriente—. Te han atrapado.

Edward se mueve incómodo a mi lado, aprieto por debajo de la mesa su muslo, no quiero que vuelva a ponerse tenso. No comprendo exactamente qué es lo que no termina de agradarle de esta situación, pero sí puedo darle a entender que no me molesta nada del aparente escenario egoísta al que me ha dejado expuesta y en el cual yo he decidido caer.

—Jazzie, deberíamos de bailar la siguiente —le dice Alice.

— ¿Jazzie? —le pregunto.

—Así le gusta que le diga —me responde mi amiga.

— ¿Ah, sí? —le dice Edward.

Jasper lo mira amenazante, no puedo evitar soltar una risita y más aún cuando veo a mi amiga, sus ojos están puestos en él y tiene esa mirada determinada. Jasper está frito.

—Anda, vamos.

Alice lo toma de la mano y se van a la pista, los sigo con la mirada, Jasper coloca su mano alrededor de la diminuta cintura de mi amiga, lucen tan graciosos. Ella le llega un poco más arriba del codo, pero eso en serio que no es problema para ellos cuando comienzan a bailar y entonces me doy cuenta; no conozco al amigo de Edward, pero definitivamente ha hecho clic con mi amiga y ambos ya cayeron. Él la tiene completamente pegada a él y en cierto punto de la canción la alza en volandas y comienza a girar con ella en brazos. Alice está encantada.

—Creo que no deberás esperar a tu amiga para dormir.

—Y me temo que deben ser ustedes quienes se preocupen por Jasper, no lo dejará ir tan fácilmente —le digo a Edward.

—Diablos —gruñe Emmett.

Ambos nos giramos a verlo.

—Llevo un año completo pidiendo que este par se encuentren una mujer para no ser el único del grupo tomado de las pelotas y cuando lo hacen mi Rose no está conmigo. ¡Y doble diablos! Esta música es demasiado sensual, ella debería estar aquí.

—Para, no quiero escucharte más sobre mi hermana, terminarás a un punto donde será repugnante escucharte.

—Así que no sólo son amigos, sino que cuñados también.

—Edward es doblemente afortunado, tú y yo debemos conocernos mucho mejor, tengo bastantes anécdotas de tu chico —Emmett me guiña el ojo, pero a mi lado Edward lo mira con una advertencia.

—Iré por unas bebidas —me dice Edward— ¿Quieres algo?

—Una cerveza estaría bien —respondo.

Edward se aleja, dejándome en compañía de Emmett.

—Discúlpalo, mi amigo se crea líos de manera innecesaria, pero presiento que tú le ayudarás mucho en eso —vuelve a guiñarme un ojo.

Clic. Ahí está, Edward no puede responder ante mis dudas, pero sus amigos pueden ser las fuentes de información que me ayuden a entender a este hombre.

—Con lo de se crea líos te refieres a lo atormentado que luce algunas veces ¿no es así?

—No siempre fue así —comenta Emmett.

—Eso quiere decir que algo sucedió, debió de ser algo bastante impactante. Es como si cada acción que hace le sirviera para reparar algo, pero nada le es suficiente.

Emmett me mira con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—No seré yo quien te lo cuente, Bella. Hasta que él decida hacerlo me temo que tendrás que continuar así.

—Supongo —me muerdo mi labio.

—Hey, nena.

Jacob se pone a mi lado y veo que no viene solo, a su lado aparece un hombre igual de alto que él, pero rubio y más delgado; al final ha convencido a Jared para que viniera.

—Hola, Jake —me paro de mi banquillo para abrazarlo y él aprovecha para darme un pellizco en mi trasero—. ¡Eso duele!

—Nena, ese trasero es demasiado suculento.

—Sin embargo, no es para tu goce —se escucha una voz profunda y cargada de amenaza detrás de mí, al mismo tiempo que una mano firme se apoderan de mi cintura.

Mi amigo no se intimida ante el escrutinio de Edward, da un pequeño paso hacia el frente para quedar parado delante suyo, sus hombros se yerguen y su pecho se expande. Es más alto por unos cuantos centímetros, pero eso definitivamente no es de importancias para Edward.

—Y no me digas que para ti lo es.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco, ahora Jake quiere sacar a pasear a su macho alfa.

—Jacob, basta.

Logro meterme entre ellos. Jared y Emmett están muy divertidos con lo sucedido.

—Edward, éste es mi mejor amigo Jacob y el rubio detrás de nosotros es su novio.

Emmett se destornilla de la risa en su banquillo mientras que Jared hace acto de presencia y se pone al lado de Jacob, quedando yo justo en medio de ambos; soy tan pequeña parada al lado de estos tres hombres.

— ¿Has dicho Jacob? —pregunta Edward contrariado— ¿y su novio?

— ¿Tienes problema con eso? —pregunta Jacob desafiante.

—No, yo sólo… es que —Edward tiene su ceño fruncido y todavía se escucha la risa de Emmett—, yo creí…

—Lo que aquí mi amigo trata de decir es que él intentaba marcar su territorio con su chica al verte como una amenaza —Emmett frota su estómago.

—Bella es sólo que yo creí que…

—Que estaba coqueteando con él —me cruzo de brazo—. Creí que habías hecho bien tu trabajo de investigación y sabrías dos cosas: primera, quiénes son mis amigos y segunda, que no soy de esas, Edward.

—Yo, realmente lo siento —dice apenado.

—Puede que no haya ningún tipo de compromiso en esta clase de relación, pero si estoy saliendo contigo sólo estoy saliendo contigo —puntualizo.

—Bella, no pretendía ofenderte, todo este asunto se trataba de Jacob, no sabía qué era lo que buscaba y verlo contigo fue… ni siquiera puedo yo explicarlo.

Lo miro y veo que realmente está apenado, lo siente de veras.

—Lo sé, fue una confusión, ven aquí.

Tiro de su chaqueta para atraerlo hacia mí, rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y él me corresponde. Besa con delicadeza la curvatura de mi cuello y susurra un par de veces "lo siento". Cuando nos apartamos me hace a un lado, pero mantiene nuestras manos unidas, se voltea hacia mi amigo que mira la escena.

—Jacob, lo siento. No pretendía insultar a nadie.

—Oh, sí lo hacías, sobre todo si yo anduviera detrás de ella, pero descuida, lo comprendo, si fuera hetero o ella tuviera un pene entre las piernas lo haría —Jacob pone su cara de travieso y yo pongo mis ojos en blanco, pero pronto se pone serio—. Eso sí amigo, cuidadito y dañes a mi amiga, sé que ella accedió y es asunto suyo, pero sin compromisos no es sinónimo de que puedas jugar con ella, tómala en serio.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —responde Edward—. Bella no debe de tomarse a la ligera.

Jacob extiende una mano hacia Edward y éste la toma, mi respiración se hace más ligera después de eso. Justo en ese momento Alice aparece al lado del rubio.

—Uh, parece que me he perdido un buen espectáculo —agita sus manos frente a ella para hacer un poco de aire, está bastante acalorada, pero no sé si se debe al chico que está detrás de ella o al baile.

—Jacob, te presento a Jasper, otro amigo de Edward, oh, tampoco te he presentado a Emmett. Emmett es el chico que se partía de risa en el banquillo —señalo a mi lado—. Chicos, éste de aquí es nuestro buen amigo Jacob y su novio Jared.

Jared parece de pronto incómodo, no es de los que disfruten de la compañía de múltiples personas, otra más de las razones por las cuales no creo que sea el alma gemela de mi amigo.

Las pláticas en el grupo se hacen bastante divertidas, hay una sensación bastante extraña en mí que se parece mucho al alivio. Nuestros amigos han congeniado bastante bien y nosotros con ellos, ahora es que me doy cuenta de que realmente era importante para mí el caerles bien a los amigos de Edward y que él pudiera llevar una relación de armonía con Alice y Jacob.

—Esto salió mejor de lo que pensé —le digo a Edward inclinándome hacia él para que me escuche mejor—. ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

Edward pone su sonrisa torcida, se levanta de su banquillo sin decir nada y me saca del mío.

—Demuéstrale el poder del movimiento de tus caderas, amiga —me dice Alice y yo me sonrojo. Comienza a estar ebria.

Edward me arrastra hasta la pista y nos perdemos entre la gente. Comienza una canción con un ritmo cadente y sensual, Edward tomas mis caderas y me jala hacia sí hasta quedar completamente juntos. La descarga de adrenalina comienza, la electricidad despierta y empieza a recorrer todo nuestro cuerpo. La pasión se dispara al igual que el deseo. Todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece, es como si ambos fuéramos metidos en una burbuja.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, nos dejamos envolver por la sensualidad e incluso erotismo de la voz del cantante, nuestros cuerpos se frotan en cada movimiento, el ambiente se ha cargado de lubricidad, mismo que es reflejado en la mirada del otro. En ningún momento apartamos la mirada, el ritmo se vuelve más lento y apasionado; Edward me gira en sus brazos y sus caderas quedan pegadas a mi trasero, entierra su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro, siento su aliento cálido, convirtiéndose en un ingrediente más dentro de nuestra burbuja llena de esta electricidad erotizada. Sus dedos recorren lo largo de mis brazos de una manera dulce y seductora, rozan el costado de mi cintura, suben y danzan por el valle de mis pechos. En ningún momento dejamos de movernos. Todo se está mezclando para despertar nuestros sentidos, nuestro deseo por el otro.

—Te deseo tanto —susurra como eco a mis pensamientos y deposita un dulce beso debajo de mi oído.

Un escalofrío me recorre por completo, mi cuerpo está enardecido, mi mente se encuentra flotando en el espacio, hay una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome por completo, partiendo del lugar donde él me acaricia. Mi respiración ya es agitada y no precisamente por el baile, doy un respingo con mi trasero y suelto un gemido cuando siento su excitación más que despierta.

—Edward —jadeo.

Vuelve a girarme entre sus brazos, quedo frente a frente a él, sus ojos me hechizan, es como si me acariciara con ellos, hemos dejado de movernos, pero su mano baja de manera lenta y tortuosa por mi espalda hasta quedar justo por encima de mi trasero. Me acerco a su cara, incapaz de poder contenerme por más tiempo, los movimientos al bailar, su aliento, sus manos acariciándome, el ambiente cargado de lujuria. Todo me lleva a él, a desearlo tanto como él a mí o incluso más. Quiero probar de él, quiero absorber su aliento y embriagarme, quiero perderme en sus caricias. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, me pongo en puntillas, saco mi lengua y acaricio su labio inferior con ella y él abre su boca de inmediato, tomo las riendas del beso y exploro toda su cavidad. Es dulce y salvaje, suave y cálida. Gimo pegada a él. Uno de sus brazos se apodera de mi cintura mientras que la que estaba encima de mi trasero se enreda en mi cabello, manteniéndome firmemente pegada a su cara.

—Mía —susurra una vez que nos separamos.

No hay nadie a nuestro alrededor porque han desaparecido para nosotros.

Nuestra burbuja se ve reventada cuando notamos que el ritmo ha cambiado y todos comienzan a saltar. Edward toma mi mano y me saca de la pista, me lleva a la mesa donde nuestros amigos nos esperan. Alice agita una servilleta echándose aire.

—Ufff, eso ha sido bastante caliente.

Mira de reojo a Jasper tratando de lanzar una señal clara de que por esta noche será todo suyo. Río por dentro, mi amiga ha cazado esta noche. Edward me mira extrañado.

—Será difícil que tu amigo se suelte de las garras de Alice —comento cerca de su oído.

—Me parece que será difícil encontrar las ganas de Jasper de poderse zafar de tu amiga.

—Así que esto ha salido bastante bien ¿eh? —estoy toda sonriente.

—Yo diría más que bien.

Continuamos platicando y bailando, Emmett me saca a bailar un par de veces, en las cuales Edward se ha puesto a refunfuñar sobre conseguirse su propia pareja, pero en cada baile lo único que puedo hacer es centrarme en la mirada ardiente de Edward, es absurdo, pero podía sentir las mismas chispas saltando entre nosotros que cuando estamos juntos. Emmett desaparecía por completo.

—Bueno, chicos, mi cuerpo me dice que pare aquí —Emmett da un brinco para bajarse de su banquillo, lo cual es absurdo con su tamaño—. Nos vemos mañana, Edward. Bella un placer encontrarnos esta noche —me guiña un ojo—, espero la siguiente salida. Quizá podamos divertirnos más si tu hombre no viene, invitaré a mi Rose a la siguiente y entonces sí, ustedes dos aprenderán lo que es moverse.

Emmett se despide y nos quedamos sólo Edward y yo, mis amigos continúan disfrutando del ritmo de la música o probablemente metiéndose mano con su respectiva pareja. Miro mi teléfono y me doy cuenta de que ya es bastante tarde y debo de levantarme temprano para la fiesta en casa de la señora C.

—Es hora de marcharme —le digo a Edward.

—Te llevo —se levanta del asiento y me ayuda a bajar del banquillo.

—Debo de buscar a Alice —comienzo a recorrer con la mirada los lugares cercanos, pero no veo rastro de mi amiga.

—Jasper se hará cargo, no la dejará sola.

—Bien, de todas formas, no creo que quisiera venir.

Tomo mi gabardina y me la coloco con ayuda de Edward y le mando un mensaje a Alice avisándole de mi partida con Edward, comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida cuando nos topamos con Jacob, quien viene solo.

— ¿Y Jared? —le pregunto.

Su única respuesta es encogerse de hombros, otra discusión.

—Lo siento —le digo.

—Descuida, soy yo el que no termina de comprender. Venía a decirles que ya me voy, pero veo que están por hacer lo mismo.

—Así es —responde Edward—. Podemos llevarte.

— ¿No les hago estorbo o algo así? No quiero que después Bells me recrimine —dice pícaro.

—No seas idiota —lo empujo—. Edward va a llevarme a casa, puedes venir con nosotros.

—Bien, se los agradecería.

Edward hace que pase primero y detrás de mí vienen ambos. Nos lleva hasta la salida donde su coche está estacionado, lo cual agradezco porque mis tacones han comenzado a lastimarme y no podría caminar más de diez metros. Me abre la puerta del copiloto mientras Jake ingresa en la parte trasera del Lexus. Arranca de inmediato y con esa misma velocidad es que caigo rendida en el asiento, no soy consciente de nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor hasta que siento unos labios posarse en mi frente.

—Despierta, dulzura, hemos llegado —susurra.

—Abriré la puerta mientras —escucho bastante lejana la voz de Jacob.

—La subiré a su habitación, ¿puedes indicarme dónde está?

Los brazos de Edward pasan por debajo de mí y me alza con bastante facilidad; en cuanto siento su aroma cerca me pego a su pecho para inhalar ese delicioso aroma tan suyo, es la mezcla perfecta entre lo viril, la brisa del mar y Edward, entierro mi nariz en su cuello y él me estrecha con más fuerzas. La calidez de su cuerpo me ayuda a relajarme, pero al mismo tiempo se mezcla a la perfección con el deseo.

Me siento agitada de manera suave, está subiendo las escaleras y va derechito a mi cuarto, me pregunto qué desorden habré dejado y si él se detendrá a mirarlo, espero que no. Escucho otros pasos detrás de nosotros, debe de ser Jacob indicándole el camino que debe de seguir.

— ¿Puedes retirar el edredón, por favor? —le pide Edward a Jake.

Escuchó el frufrú de la tela al moverse y después a Edward dejarme delicadamente sobre la cama, me aferro a su chaqueta de piel para que no se aparte.

—Sólo iré por ropa para cambiarte, dulzura.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunta Jacob—. No te aprovecharás de mi amiga que está agotada hasta la médula para meterle mano.

—Pues definitivamente no serás tú quien le ponga su pijama.

—Sólo hay que cubrirla con el edredón.

—Jacob, no dormirá cómoda, ni descansará adecuadamente.

—Basta —susurro, extiendo mi mano y me cobijo.

No escucho nada más y vuelvo a dormir profundamente.

Sus labios vuelven a posarse sobre mi frente y después sobre la punta de mi nariz.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Bella?

Parece una voz martirizada, pero estoy tan a gusto en la inconsciencia que no le presto mayor atención.

Me despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, debe de ser por la desvelada porque alcohol sólo fueron un par de copas, me levanto a trompicones y voy hasta el baño, todavía sigo con los ojos un poco cerrados; parada frente al lavabo tomo el vaso, lo lleno hasta la mitad y bebo en un largo y profundo trago, continúo con el mal aliento típico de una salida de juerga. Necesito apresurarme si quiero llegar con tiempo de sobra para terminar de organizar todo sobre la fiesta con la señora C.

Regreso a mi cuarto, reviso mi teléfono y me encuentro con un mensaje de Edward.

_"Buenos días, hermosa. No puedo esperar por el lunes para verte. Fue una buena velada, gracias por ello._

_E."_

Una estúpida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, es temprano, pero aprovecho para llamar a mi equipo que ya se encuentra en la casa de los señores C preparando todo, al parecer no hace falta nada, sin embargo, debo de asegurarme que todo salga bien y estar ahí para actuar ante cualquier imprevisto; les aviso que llegare en una hora cuando mucho. Tomo mis cosas para bañarme, paso a la habitación de Alice y justo como lo sospechaba, su cama se encuentra tendida con pulcritud y no hay rastro alguno de que haya pasado la noche ahí.

Termino de bañarme, me coloco mi ropa interior de satín junto con las medias, después un vestido beige entubado, llega por encima de la rodilla, de manga corta y escote recto y mis tacones negros; opto por un maquillaje a base sólo de brillo en los labios y rímel. Listo, puedo irme ya.

Antes de llegar a la casa de los señores C, donde será la fiesta, paso por un vaso, grande, el más grande que tienen en Starbucks, de café. Me queda una larga jornada por delante y después de la velada de ayer necesito toda la ayuda posible que una buena dosis de cafeína pueda darme.

Cuando llego veo que todo ya está instalado, los globos, mesas, manteles, los bocadillos. Todo tal cual mi diseño. Me acerco a mi equipo y pregunto por pendientes, el único es el banquete de la comida principal que están retrasados, hago mi llamada para comenzar a moverme, no entro en pánico, si algo he aprendido en este negocio es que siempre, siempre, habrá algo que no vaya conforme a los planes. Continúan retrasados, así que tomo le decisión de mandar a dos personas de mi equipo para ayudarles.

Todos los invitados de la señora C comienzan a llegar, el clima no ha ayudado del todo, pero afortunadamente no hay ráfagas de viento que terminen haciendo que vuele todo, sólo es otro día nublado en Seattle.

—Bella, esto está magnífico —dice la señora C mientras se acerca.

—Sí, todo ha salido de maravilla, si fuera un día soleado sería mucho mejor.

—No se puede todo en esta vida —dice sonriente—. Mi hija no tarda en llegar con su padre. Él realmente no sospecha nada, he tenido que hacer de todo para mantener el secreto.

—Quedará encantado con esto que has preparado para él.

—Gracias a ti —sonríe con calidez—. Oh, mira, por fin podrás conocer a mi otro hijo. Creí que no vendría —noto cierta desconsuelo en su voz al decir lo último.

—Estaré encantada.

Ella alza la mano y la sacude con delicadeza para llamar la atención de su hijo recién llegado, supongo.

—Cariño, ven aquí.

En ese momento siento una descarga de calor recorriendo mi espina dorsal, mi cuerpo reacciona.

—Edward, te presento a la señorita Swan.

¿Edward? ¿Ella ha dicho Edward? No puede ser mi Edward.

—Bella, este muchacho de aquí es mi hijo, Edward Cullen.

Pongo mis ojos como platos cuando me giro hacia el susodicho. Frente a mí tengo al hombre más guapo que haya visto, sus ojos esmeraldas, su cabello bronce despeinado de una manera tan sensual, su pose segura e imponente, su cuerpo musculoso y caliente. Mi Edward.

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro sin decir una sola palabra, no sé realmente qué se hace en este tipo de situaciones, los términos de nuestra relación son para nada claros, ¿debo fingir que no lo conozco? ¿debo decirle a Esme, la señora C, que conozco a su hijo? Y si es así ¿qué tanto debo de revelar al respecto?

—Descuida mamá, Bella y yo ya nos conocemos ¿no es así, dulzura? —se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Oh y yo tratando todo este tiempo de presentarte a mi hijo y tú ya lo conocías —Esme sonríe ampliamente—. ¿Has trabajado para él?

Sigo sin saber que responder. Él ha reconocido ante su madre que me conocía desde antes, pero desconozco qué tanto puedo decirle a ella. ¿Será acaso que él le dirá sobre nuestra relación? Reconozco que esa posibilidad despierta una chispa de ilusión en mí.

—Amm, sí, estuve revisando los presupuestos para contratarla para una pequeña reunión en Cullen Holding —responde y cualquier rastro de sonrisa en mi rostro desaparece.

—Oh, quedarás encantado, su trabajo es excepcional, logra capturar por completo todo el concepto y la esencia de lo que el cliente pide.

—Muchas gracias, Esme —le sonrío y me aparto de Edward, no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de decepción y desilusión. Soy una tonta, no tendría porqué—. Pero me temo que no puedo aceptar trabajar con el señor Cullen, nuestros tiempos no empatan, tengo agenda apretada para el evento que él desea, pero le recomendaré a una colega que hará un trabajo excepcional.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta estupefacto.

Vaya, ha comprendido por completo el significado de trasfondo en mi respuesta. No pienso seguir pasando por esto, no soy una puta que se puede estar escondiendo y mostrando a su antojo. La salida con sus amigos fue a petición de ellos, pero me queda claro que por su parte no se habría llevado a cabo. Acepto su condición de no respuestas ante mis preguntas, de ser yo quien ofrezca mientras él sólo toma, pero no pienso seguir escondiéndome y escondiendo lo que sea que tenemos. No es algo por lo cual deba sentirme avergonzada, pero él logra colocarlo de esa manera.

—Es una lástima, estoy segura de que habrías hecho de esa reunión lo ideal y justo lo que necesita Edward.

—Sí, es una lástima —me encojo de hombros—. Ya había hablado con él sobre los términos y condiciones, pero al final parece que no llegamos a ningún acuerdo y para no perder el tiempo le propondré a otra colega.

Edward me mira fríamente, puedo adivinar que está haciendo todo para no perder el control, él puso las cartas sobre la mesa y yo respondo.

—Bella, han llamado del banquete —me dice Susy, una de las chicas del equipo de Eryn.

—Si me disculpan, debo de encargarme de los últimos detalles.

Les dedico la sonrisa más profesional que tengo y voy a atender los asuntos de mi trabajo. Encierro en un cajón con llave los pinchazos de dolor y de desilusión que comienzan a apoderarse. Primero tengo que terminar con este evento para poder largarme y encerrarme en mi cuarto por el resto del fin de semana.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? Creo que Bella no es del todo consciente acerca de lo que está arriesgando emocionalmente al haber aceptado la propuesta de Edward ¿Creen que Bella hizo bien en ofenderse o es algo que ella debió esperar? También quiero saber lo que opinan del baile entre Edward y Bella y por supuesto ¡los celos!**

**Como vemos las cosas serán un poco complicadas para este par, pero hay otros que van a tener suerte, como Alice y Jasper. **

**INFINITAS GRACIAS MIS BELLAS LECTORAS: **_Adriana Molina, cary, miop, sanveronica, piligm, LicetSalvatore, Liz Vidal, Smedina, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, rjnavajas, Lizdayana, cavendano13, saraipineda44, patymdn y todas aquellas anónimas que me dejan sus comentarios ;)  
_

**Espero volver a leerlas y bienvenidas a quienes se vayan incorporando de a poco a esta historia que todavía le falta mucho y muy bueno que se va a poner (o eso espero).**

**P.D. Espero dentro de dos semanas ya poder ponerme al corriente con las publicaciones. El 29 es mi examen final del semesstre así que espero después de eso ser libre xD**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos.**

**Dai. **


	7. Verdades a medias

**Les dejo el capítulo sin más**

**Capítulo 7**

**EPOV**

¡Joder con Isabella! ¡Joder conmigo por comportarme como un patán! Llevo toda la fiesta de mi padre tratando de encontrar un momento para tomarla y llevarla a algún lugar en el que pueda hablar con ella. Siempre está haciendo movimientos, atendiendo a invitados, ayudando a su equipo, arreglando cualquier imprevisto, o bien, huyendo de mí. La sigo con la mirada por todas partes, primero, porque luce hermosa, y segundo, porque trato de encontrar algún momento en el que esté sola.

— ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Emmett? —me pregunta mi hermana en cuanto llega a mi lado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco porque estoy seguro de lo que ella va a decirme. Emmett nunca puede mantener una noticia para sí mismo, por lo menos no cuando se trata de mi hermana a quien debe contarle.

—Exactamente qué fue lo que dijo ese bocazas —tomo un largo trago de mi whisky.

— ¿Hay una chica? —pregunta—. Y no cualquier chica, sino que en palabras de Emmett "una chica que te trae de culo".

—Yo no confiaría tanto en lo que Emmett dice —miro a mi hermana para ver su reacción.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces en quién puedo confiar en lo que a ti se refiere? Nadie parece conocerte, siempre andas ocultándote, eres una persona solitaria, Edward —se pone frente a mí y me observa fijamente—. Sé que puedo llegar a comportarme como una perra a veces —alzo una ceja—. Está bien, bastantes veces, pero realmente me preocupo por ti.

—No tienes que hacerlo, estoy bien, lo prometo —tomo sus manos y les doy un cálido beso—. Rose, en serio, no pierdas tu tiempo preocupándote por mí.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero, vas por la vida intentando alejar a las personas que te amamos, creando barreras, es como si te sintieras indigno de todos nosotros. Todos te amamos.

Tenso mi mandíbula porque la conversación está llegando a asuntos verdaderamente escabrosos; intento ignorar la presión que se forma en mi pecho ante las palabras de mi hermana y me concentro en lograr que cambie de tema.

—Hablaré seriamente con Emmett, comienza a sacar un lado cursi demasiado ridículo en ti.

—Idiota.

Rosalie me sorprende echándose a mis brazos.

—No nos apartes, hermano.

—Oh, Rose.

Trago con fuerza para deshacer la presión en mi garganta y el dolor que provoca ésta.

—Esto sí que es un buen regalo, ver a mis dos hijos dándose muestras de afecto cuando normalmente se la pasan peleando —dice papá detrás de nosotros.

—Los efectos de los cumpleaños —digo encogiéndome de hombros y apartando a mi hermana.

—Me ha dado gusto que vinieras, Edward —la voz de mi Carlisle se pone más grave—. Hijo, realmente deseaba que lo hicieras.

—Me he ahorrado el regalo —trato de quitarle peso al asunto de por sí resentido.

—Tu madre lo ha hecho bastante bien, no me sospeché nada —comenta alegre.

—Espero que estés disfrutando de tu fiesta.

—Será mejor cuando todos se marchen y sólo me quede con mi familia, porque te quedarás ¿cierto? —me mira optimista.

—Claro que sí, papá.

Cuando termino de charlar con Rosalie y con papá me pongo en búsqueda de nuevo de Bella, necesito hablar pronto con ella. No puede marcharse así, no después de semejante estupidez que hice y sin recibir alguna explicación. Hay una parte de mí que piensa que es mejor que deje las cosas así; he entendido a la perfección su mensaje, da por terminada la oportunidad que nos estaba dando, debería dejarlo así y dejar de exponerla. Hasta ahora he podido mantener todo a raya, sin levantar alguna sospecha que pueda ser conducida a ella, pero sé que en mis condiciones es una bomba de tiempo y ella tiene que estar lejos cuando explote. No puedo poner a alguien más en peligro y arrastrarla a este mundo lleno cautela y de estar en la mira todo el tiempo. Con mi familia no tengo opción, pero con ella sí, pero simplemente no puedo.

No comprendo del todo a qué se deben estos sentimientos tan potentes que despierta en mí, la necesidad abrumadora de mantenerla a salvo, pero me hace sentir vivo, es una chispa de vitalidad en mi vida vacía y la quiero a mi lado. Egoístamente la quiero conmigo y es por lo cual no puedo dejar que dé por terminado con nuestra relación.

Veo a mi mamá acercarse, pero no hay rastro alguno de Bella, dónde pudo haberse metido. Su equipo sigue al pendiente de la fiesta, pero ella ha desaparecido.

—Adivino que buscas a Bella, ¿tendrá algo ella que ver con lo que me dijo Emmett? —me pregunta Rosalie detrás de mí.

Estoy a punto de responderle cuando mi madre nos interrumpe.

— ¿Qué dijo Emmett? —nos pregunta—. Por cierto, por qué no ha venido. No me digas, Edward, que le has asignado trabajo el día de hoy.

—Emmett no debe tardar en llegar y ya le dije a Rosalie que no debe de creer en todo lo que dice Emmett —miro a Rosalie pidiéndole que no diga ni una sola palabra, afortunadamente está dispuesta a cooperar conmigo.

Esme nos mira primero a uno y luego a otro, pero sé que lo dejará pasar a pesar de no estar para nada convencida.

—Mamá, la chica que se encargó de organizar todo esto.

—Bella —me aclara.

Estoy a punto de soltar un bufido, por supuesto que sé que se trata de ella,

—Sí, ella, me gustaría hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla para que organice la fiesta que tenemos programada.

No pasa desapercibida la mirada suspicaz de mi hermana, trato de mantener mi semblante lo más neutro posible.

—Oh Edward, acaba de decirme que tiene que marcharse, fue hace un par de minutos, sólo se encargaría de dar las instrucciones necesarias, quizá la alcances.

Mi cuerpo se tensa, no puedo dejar que se vaya así.

—Intentaré darle alcance —pongo una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro. Es una lucha, debo caminar con toda normalidad cuando lo que quiero es correr para evitar que se marche.

Llego a la entrada y la veo caminar hacia la salida de la casa de mis padres; cuando nadie me ve echo a correr hacia ella.

— ¡Bella! —grito, sé que me ha escuchado porque sus hombros se tensan y aprieta el paso—. Bella, detente, por favor, debemos hablar.

Bella le hace señales a un taxi para pararlo y el bendito conductor le hace caso. Corro lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas, pero no la alcanzo, ella sube resuelta al auto, pero antes de hacerlo me lanza una mirada, hay pesar en ella. ¡Mierda!

—Bella —digo una vez más mientras la veo marcharse.

Me pregunto si debo ir tras de ella, quizá debo darle su espacio. La llamo unas cuantas veces para asegurarme de que haya llegado con bien y segundo para tratar de explicarme con ella y pedirle perdón por la manera en cómo la he tratado el día de hoy, mando mensajes de texto, pero corro con la misma suerte que con las llamadas.

Estoy completamente confundido, por un lado, sé que he sido un cabrón con ella esta semana, con la salida de ayer y para rematarla el día de hoy frente a mamá, pero por otra parte, cómo se supone que debía de actuar, ¿acaso debía de presentarla como mi qué? Ni siquiera sé cuáles son los términos exactos para describir la situación en la cual nos encontramos y de nuevo todo es gracias a mí, es debido a mi causa que nos encontramos en una situación engorrosa. Cómo se me pudo pasar en la investigación que hice sobre ella que estaba trabajando para mi madre, fui tan descuidado, sólo me interesaba acercarme a ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa, si hubiera estado preparado pude haberle avisado o preparado algún escenario en el cual ella no terminara siendo avergonzada e incluso lastimada por mí.

Cuando llego a casa voy directo a servirme un whiskey, después me pongo frente al gran ventanal que cubre los dos pisos del penthouse, tengo vista directa hacia el Space Needle gracias a la altura. El edificio fue de mis primeras adquisiciones, el fin había sido hacer de él las oficinas centrales de Cullen Holding, pero al final terminé convirtiéndolo en un edificio de apartamentos. Instalé mi propia casa en él, convirtiendo el último piso en un penthouse doble, aislado del resto de los habitantes, con mi propio elevador. Me pregunto qué pensaría Bella al verlo, de seguro diría algo como que es una torre desde la cual miro mi imperio o alguna cosa por el estilo, porque así es ella.

Vuelvo a pensar en Bella, sé que debo hablarle con la verdad, pero será una verdad a medias, una que no la ponga en peligro, y que por otra parte, no le dé opción a alejarse.

Hay algo en ella, algo que me pone violento al pensar en dejar de verla. Pueden ser sus ojos azules que me cautivan con esa chispa y su mirada suspicaz que me atrapa, la manera en cómo levanta una ceja o cuando veo en su rostro que se está controlando para no preguntarme algo; su labio inferior carnoso y tentador. O simplemente es ella.

Mi inconsciente vuelve a revelarse, ella vuelve a visitarme en el mar de mis deseos más oníricos. Me dejó envolver en ellos y la dicha que me provocan. Me despierto por el timbre de mi teléfono, es Emmett, debe haberse caído de la cama para llamarme tan temprano un domingo, pero me levanto de un salto en pensar en la posibilidad de que sea algo que la involucre.

—Dime —respondo tajante, quiero que vaya al punto sin rodeos.

—Hey, tranquilo, sólo llamo para avisarte que ayer me llegó un correo acerca del coche de Bella —suelto una gran bocana de aire, mi cuerpo se desinfla y con ello se marcha cualquier rastro de desasosiego.

—Bien, qué es lo que sucede con el carro de Bella, ¿ya han terminado de arreglarlo?

—Han intentado hacerlo, pero el carro definitivamente no tiene arreglo, o bueno, lo tiene, pero quedará bastante frágil, ante cualquier accidente podría terminar completamente destruido.

Un estremecimiento recorre toda mi espina dorsal al imaginar a Bella en un accidente dentro de ese pequeño vehículo vulnerable e inservible.

—Desháganse de él de inmediato —ordeno.

—El seguro sólo cubre parte de…

—Olvídate del seguro, me haré cargo yo mismo —lo corto—. Trituren el carro, no quiero enterarme de que lleguen a hacer algo más con él, asegúrate de ello.

—De acuerdo, así se hará.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Bella?

—La verdad, que su carro ya no es apto para su seguridad.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Por cierto, Emmett —impido que me cuelgue—, deja de contarle a mi hermana todo lo que pasa conmigo.

Emmett suelta una carcajada. Imbécil.

—Lo intentaré.

—La próxima vez te cortaré las pelotas —lo amenazo, lo cual sólo acrecienta su risa.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo. Defiendo con todo a ese par, no hay nada que cuide más.

—Creí que mi hermana era a quien cuidabas más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Tienes razón, es tu hermana quien las cuida así que serás tú quien se las verá con ella si llega a pasarle algo a mis joyas doradas.

Cuelgo antes de que comience a hablar de sus intimidades con mi hermana. Suspiro y una sonrisa aparece como puro reflejo al pensar en cierta señorita llena de alegría. Ahora tengo un pretexto para ir a buscar a la escurridiza señorita Swan, aunque no puedo cantar victoria todavía, seguro estoy que con lo necia que es continuará en su postura de ir sola al trabajo, en un taxi o cualquier otro medio de transporte, al menos que… ¡Mierda! Me costará que acepte, pero debo de intentar todo para que lo haga.

Mando un correo a Heidi con las instrucciones necesarias, todo debe de estar listo para el medio día a más tardar, lo demás se trata de convencer a Bella, tarea nada sencilla después de lo de ayer.

Doy un par de golpes a la puerta, espero pacientemente. Reconozco que me siento nervioso, mierda, es una sensación tan similar a cuando eres adolescente y vas a recoger por primera vez a tu primera novia a la casa de sus padres para su primera cita. Completamente absurdo y patético. Escucho con atención, hay pasos que se acercan cada vez más. Lo primero que veo aparecer por la puerta es un torso desnudo y una cabellera rubia conocida.

— ¿Jasper? —pregunto perplejo.

—Uh, Edward —se rasca la cabeza y parece apenado, lo cual es una reacción bastante acorde al hecho de haber abierto la puerta portando únicamente un bóxer gris—. Es bastante temprano, qué te trae por acá; se trata de Bella —lo dice en un tono bastante seguro y eso me molesta.

—Son las diez, Jasper —digo secamente—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Para serte sincero no tengo la mínima idea, hasta ahora que salgo de la habitación de Alice, pero me parece haberla escuchado salir con Jacob hace una hora aproximadamente.

Justo en ese momento escucho una risita contagiosa, alegre y musical. Una risa que me hace volverme por completo en su dirección, es una melodía tan atrayente. Bella viene caminando al lado de Jacob, justo como lo dijo Jasper. Ella podía fácilmente iluminar hasta el más nublado día con esa sonrisa. Lleva unos jeans y un top blanco, holgado, que me permite ver su vientre. Me pierdo en la blancura de su piel, se ve tan suave como el resto. Su cabello está sujeto en una coleta, de la cual salen unos mechones. Luce radiante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta.

Está molesta. Una vocecita me dice qué otra cosa podía esperar si ayer me comporté como un auténtico cabrón.

—Bella —me detengo cuando veo que Jasper y Jacob nos están mirando fijamente, desvío mi atención hacia el anillo de su abuela que cuelga en su larga cadena— ¿Crees que podemos hablar a solas?

Ella mira a su amigo y al mío, pone sus ojos en blanco y me señala dentro de la casa.

—Vamos a mi habitación.

Dejo que pase primero y le sigo de cerca. Subimos por las escaleras y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta al final de pasillo. Al entrar me encuentro con los mismos pisos de madera que el resto de la casa, las paredes color blanco, su cama con dosel de hierro forjado se encuentra justo en el centro, su edredón rosado todavía está destendido, hay unas cuantas cosas tiradas al lado de su cama y mientras continúo mi recorrido encuentro algo que llama mi atención, son unas diminutas bragas de encaje. Mi entrepierna da un respingo al imaginarla usando únicamente esa pequeña prenda, probablemente no debería de pensar en ello, pero es imposible resistirse. Camino hacia donde se encuentra la lasciva vestimenta interior, me agacho y la tomo, es más pequeña de lo que se veía de lejos, veo a Bella y alzo una ceja de manera sugestiva.

—No me digas que no hay nada debajo esos jeans.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos y camina hasta donde estoy para arrebatarme su ropa interior, aprovecho el momento en que intenta arrancarla de mi mano para rodear su cintura y pegarla a mi cuerpo; Bella reacciona de manera distinta a lo esperado, se planta firme ante mí, no intenta apartarse, es una postura de reto. Oh, dulzura, acepto gustoso el reto. La aprieto más a mi cuerpo y cedo ante los deseos primitivos de mi cuerpo, por el par de minutos siguientes me dedico a poseer el manjar de sus labios, la frescura de su aliento y la ternura de su entrega.

—Bella —murmuro sobre sus labios.

—Si esto es de lo que quieres hablar lo mejor es que te marches.

—Sé que estás enfadada por lo de ayer y tienes toda la razón. Cabrón es poco para describir la manera en cómo me he comportado y quizá no termines de creerme cuando te digo que el único fin es mantenerte alejada de todo esto.

Sus ojos se entrecierran, me mira furibunda. Esa no fue la mejor selección de palabras.

—Bella, me gustaría poder explicarte tantas cosas.

—Hazlo —me dice desafiante—. No me vengas con verdades a medias, Edward.

Toma un gran respiro y se aleja, deja entre ambos un espacio de medio metro y por alguna razón eso me hace sentir en descontrol.

—Esto fue un error, Edward. Yo no soy así, no puedo involucrarme a medias tintas, tomar un poco y sentirme satisfecha con ella, tampoco puedo entregarme a trozos y a momentos. No soy así —se sienta en su cama, luce realmente frustrada, enrolla su dedo una y otra vez en un mechón de su coleta—. No creo que esto funcione para mí y me temo que cuando tú te sientas satisfecho de esto sea demasiado tarde para mí.

Ella se está yendo ¡Haz algo, Cullen, o la verás marcharse!

—Bella, no sé qué es lo que hay entre nosotros dos, pero debemos continuar descubriéndolo.

— ¿Cómo, Edward? ¿Siendo yo la única que responde preguntas, teniendo que fingir ante los demás que sólo buscas mis servicios? —suelta una risa amarga—. Eso se escuchó bastante mal.

—Hey, no hables así —me pongo en cuclillas delante de ella—. Lo de ayer estuvo mal, pero todo tiene una explicación que no tiene nada que ver con lo que imaginas.

— ¿Con una aventura?

—Jamás se me ocurriría tomarte por una aventura. Sé que necesitas más, pero te pido que corras el riesgo. Es egoísta e incluso mezquino, pero me atrevo a pedírtelo porque sé que vale la pena.

—Volvemos a lo mismo, no puedo tenerte a medias y ni siquiera es a medias. No conozco nada de ti, no sé cómo eres realmente, no sé si lo que me muestras y me dices es lo que piensas realmente —ella toma un gran respiro y suelta el aire de golpe—. No sé si el Edward del que me estoy enamorando es real.

Me quedo en blanco, literalmente lo único que pasa por mi mente es lo que Bella acaba de decir.

—No soy de las personas que temen revelar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta en meterme en algo que desde ya sé que terminará mal.

Su confesión me desarma porque quiero poder decirle lo mismo, quiero poder responderle en la misma medida. Quiero darle lo que merece y ella realmente lo hace, merece que la amen.

—Nunca en mi vida he deseado tanto el que ciertas circunstancias de mi vida desaparezcan, deseo tanto el poder entregarme a ti en la misma medida —es lo que puedo decir y dar por el momento, pero espero pueda entender lo que hay detrás.

—No digas más, es evidente que esto jamás funcionará.

—Estás equivocada, Bella. Sé que esto puede más que funcionar, si estuviéramos en las condiciones normales en las de cualquier otra pareja.

—Basta, Edward, qué condiciones. Todo me suena a una maldita excusa para no poder comprometerte en alguna relación y es muy jodido.

Bueno, había llegado el momento, jugaría un poco con la verdad para mantenerla a mi lado, como dijo, es bastante jodido, pero en estos momentos, ante el hecho de que estoy perdiéndola, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que contarle una verdad maquillada, una que no pueda dejarla expuesta y que sin embargo me dé tiempo para encontrar una manera de estar juntos como ella… ambos queremos.

—Hay ciertos eventos en mi vida que me han dejado a mí y a cualquiera que se encuentre en mi entorno en una situación de peligro constante y sé que esto lo vuelve mucho más egoísta todo, por ello procuro involucrarte lo menos posible, no dejar conexiones que puedan unirte a mí.

— ¿Qué eventos?

—Bella, entre menos sepas es mucho más seguro.

Me levanto y comienzo a pasear por su cuarto, me acerco a su tocador de madera y veo una foto de ella y su amiga pequeña, seguramente de la universidad, ambas están tendidas sobre el césped, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y ella lucía igual de hermosa que ahora, con esa chispa de vitalidad que la rodea adonde vaya.

—Eres realmente hermosa.

—No cambies el tema.

—No lo hago. Vine aquí con el fin de disculparme y pedirte que no termines con la oportunidad que nos has dado. Pensé que era buena idea contarte parte de la verdad y es esa. —tomo un gran respiro para poder continuar—. Hay secretos, algunos más oscuros que otros, que me siguen a todas partes, sin embargo, lo realmente importante es que gracias a ello cualquier persona a mi alrededor está en peligro. Si actué como lo hice fue con el fin de no crear conexiones importantes más allá de nosotros. Te pido mucho más de lo que crees, Bella.

— ¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices es cierto?

—Al parecer te has hecho buena amiga de mi madre —me giro de nuevo hacia ella—. Me imagino que en alguna ocasión has escuchado sobre el hijo malvado que se alejó de su familia.

Ella alza su ceja y sé que ha hecho clic. Es mi chica lista.

—Algo así.

—Son las mismas razones las que me mantienen alejado de ellos.

Bella se muestra realmente curiosa, es muy probable que haya terminado dejándola más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Mira alrededor de su habitación, se está conteniendo, muerde su labio y sus manos comienzan a moverse, necesita decirme algo, pero no se atreve.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Sé que al principio de toda esta locura quedé en aceptar tus silencios y conformarme con ellos, pero al escucharte no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es aquello que te mantiene alejado de tus seres queridos, de disfrutar la grandiosa familia que tienes. Dime la verdad ¿acaso eres un mafioso que tiene un blanco en la espalda o algo así?

Mi risa hace acto de presencia para después sonreírle, no tiene ni idea de cuanto se acerca a la verdad.

—Edward, sé que no me incumbe y son asuntos personales, pero Esme, tu padre y tu hermana te adoran, ellos estarían dispuestos a…

—Pero yo no, Bella. No pienso ponerlos en riesgo, son errores con los cuales cargaré toda la vida, pero lo prefiero así.

Bella me mira fijamente y ladea un poco la cabeza para después dedicarme una sonrisa.

— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo intenso que eres con toda esta culpa? —noto que quiere relajar el ambiente con su tono de voz y pienso seguirle el juego para dejar de hablar de todo esto.

— ¿Quieres ver cuán intenso puedo llegar a ser?

Y sin perder más tiempo me abalanzo hacia ella, caemos sobre el confort de su colchón, ella comienza a reír por la sorpresa que le ha dado mi ataque. Me quedo embelesado ante tal imagen. Ella sonriente, con la luz del día bañando sus rizos oscuros y brillantes, esos ojos azules tan particulares y llenos de vida y alegría, su piel tan reluciente, sus mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente por la risa. Ella es perfecta.

Hay un impulso apremiante en mí, una picazón, una necesidad y lo hago, beso sus labios, me apodero del dulce manjar. Ella reacciona de inmediato y me ofrece todo de ella en esa caricia apasionada; es ella, esta sensación se debe a que se trata de ella y lo disfruto como el egoísta bastardo que soy, tomo todo de ella.

—Bella —acaricio sus labios una vez que nos separamos—, sé que pido demasiado y doy tan poco a cambio, dime que aceptas, dime que podemos continuar con esto —es casi una súplica.

Ella sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla con sus delicados dedos.

—Sé que al final terminaré rota, pero sí Edward, tampoco puedo negarme a esto —se levanta un poco hasta alcanzar mis labios y soy ahora yo quien le entrega todo en ese contacto.

—Bella, es poco lo que puedo prometer, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que jamás haré algo que pueda lastimarte.

Me inclino nuevamente a besar sus labios.

—Eres realmente hermosa.

—Apuesto a que no dirías eso si me vieras por las mañanas recién levantada.

Ella sonríe. Bella sonriendo o riéndose es de las imágenes más encandiladoras que he visto alguna vez y en este momento me prometo hacer cualquier cosa que pueda darle una razón para reír.

—He venido porque necesito que me acompañes.

Me quito de encima de Bella y me levanto de la cama para ayudarla, aunque resulta bastante tentador quedarme ahí con ella.

— ¿Adónde? Necesito arreglarme.

La miro de arriba abajo, está perfecta tal cual está.

—No es necesario, estás perfecta justo como estás.

—Ya has conseguido lo que querías, no es necesario que continúes con los halagos —me guiña un ojo, pero yo la miro fijamente.

—No lo hago porque quiera algo de ti, Bella, que lo quiero, pero tu belleza es independiente de ello.

—Bueno, bueno, adónde iremos entonces.

—Te tengo una mala noticia primero.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se alarma de inmediato.

—Emmett me ha llamado hoy con algunas respuestas del seguro, es imposible salvar tu carro.

En su cara se refleja aflicción y sin duda me siento culpable por ello, pero pronto remediaría el asunto.

—Quiero que me acompañes a elegir tu carro.

— ¿Mi carro?

—Iremos a comprar tu nuevo auto.

— ¿Esto es por parte del seguro? —de nuevo esa sagacidad. No puedo engañarla.

—No precisamente, el seguro cubrirá parte del dinero.

—El resto vendrá de tu bolsillo ¿no es cierto? —sólo asiento con mi cabeza—. Si me vas a comprar un carro nuevo tendrá que ser únicamente con el presupuesto del seguro, en caso contrario no lo aceptaré.

—Bella, sé sensata —me acerco un paso hacia ella.

—No, sentiré que me estás comprando con ello —se sienta en la cama.

—Por supuesto que esa no es la intención —digo enfadado por la posición en la que se ha colocado—. La pérdida de tu coche ha sido mi culpa y la cantidad que el seguro ofrece es ridícula, no podrías comprarte un coche decente. Me sentiré aliviado si me dejas hacer esto.

Ella me mira fijamente y suspira.

—Esa culpa irremediable ¿cierto? —vuelvo a asentir.

—En parte he salido ganando con esto —me encojo de hombros—. He ganado mucho más de lo que puedo dar.

La miro directamente esperando que ella entienda que me refiero a ella y no en un sentido de un trofeo sino a todo lo que me da con sólo estar a mi lado. La alegría, la calidez de su personalidad, la vida misma, la manera en cómo ve las cosas, todo eso le da un aire de frescura a mi vida vacía; llena de luz la oscuridad que me rodea, me hace olvidar las cosas jodidas de las que soy capaz de hacer.

—Apuesto a que sí —ella me sonríe con picardía, lo ha entendido.

—Me refiero a que gracias a lo sucedido he podido observar el mal servicio que dan los seguros en este país y es un terreno nuevo en el que me quiero involucrar —juego un poco con ella, pero no es del todo mentira. Crearé un servicio de seguros que sea justo con las personas.

—Apuesto a que sí —me golpea en el pecho cuando se da cuenta que juego con ella.

Salimos de su casa bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y del mío incluido; me sorprende que Jasper continúe aquí, normalmente es de los que se las follan y se largan, supongo que la amiga de Bella tiene el valor suficiente de sujetarlo por las pelotas.

Ayudo a Bella a subirse al carro y durante el camino le tomo la mano, ya es una necesidad en mí sentir esa electricidad recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo cuando la toco.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento *corre y se enconde*. Me gustaría decirles que ya publicaré más seguido, pero no. Pareciera que el destino no quiere que termine mis historias, si no es una cosa, es otra. Pero para quienes me han seguido desde mi primer historia, saben que SÍ O SÍ terminaré de escribirlas, pero demoraré más de lo pensado. Sé que algunas ya me han pedido que publique más seguido, pero les juro que publico tan seguido como me permiten las circunstancias. Espero y deseo no perderlas a lo largo del proceso. **

**QUIERO AGRADECER INFINITAMENTE A: **_Adriu, Licet Salvatore, rjnavajas, Pameva, Smedina, Esal, Beatriz Gomes2, Fallen Dark Angel 07, tulgarita, saraipinea44, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, cary, Liz Vidal, piligm, Lizdayana, cavendano13 y todas aquellas lectoras anónimas.  
_

**Las quiero y en serio MIL GRACIAS por el apoyo.**

**P.D. He leído sus teorías sobre la vida de Bella, su pasado y el anillo. Pronto veremos si están en lo correcto ;), pero de que hay algo con ello, lo hay. Síganme dejando sus teorías sobre qué creen que hay detrás de ello.**


	8. Un picnic ardiente

**Hola, mis divinuras. Les dejo el capi; la cosas se pondrán un poco calientes con nuestra parejita ;)**

**EPOV**

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —me pregunta cuando le abro la puerta y ella mira el edificio de Cullen Holding.

—Pensé que sería muy tardado ir de agencia en agencia y lo más fácil sería tener acceso a los modelos de cualquier marca que prefieras en un mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué? —ella luce maravillada y sorprendida.

—Anda, vamos.

La conduzco al interior y llegamos pronto a mi oficina donde Sam ya nos espera con un iPad en el escritorio.

—Señor, ya se encuentra en la línea el encargado del área de adquisiciones.

—Gracias, Sam.

Sam sólo hace un asentimiento y sale de mi oficina, dejándonos solos, pero conectados con Adam, el encargado de adquisiciones y conexiones.

—Creí que Sam venía en la camioneta.

—Así que lo has notado, creí que Paul había sido discreto.

—Suponía que incluso era de esperar que los fines de semana anduvieras con tu escolta detrás de ti.

No le agrada mucho la situación de tener a alguien detrás de nosotros todo el tiempo y realmente no puedo culparla, no es tampoco mucho de mi agrado, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello, así que como única respuesta que doy es encogerme de hombros.

—Adam, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un automóvil, sin embargo, será un pedido especial, deberá tener las características que te hice llegar esta mañana a tu correo.

Bella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ya las he revisado. En el iPad que Sam ha dejado en su escritorio viene una diversidad de modelos con sus características propias de distintas marcas, posteriormente podremos mandarlo a hacer con las características que solicita. Me he comunicado ya con los gerentes principales de las marcas de su preferencia y todos han accedido a hacer el pedido y en el menor tiempo posible, aunque debo agregar que el precio aumentará lo doble.

—Eso no importa, Adam. El gasto es personal, correrá por mi cuenta no por el de la empresa.

—Bien, supongo que entonces es cosa de revisar los modelos, elegir el de su preferencia y yo me encargaré de hacer las llamadas necesarias para arreglarlo todo.

—Perfecto, Adam. Te llamaré en cuanto la decisión esté tomada.

Tomo el iPad para desbloquearla y de inmediato me aparecen el catálogo con toda diversidad de automóviles. Bella está recargada en su silla, está en modo neutral ante la elección de su nuevo carro, pero veo una chispa que delata esa alegría tan característica de ella, de disfrutar el momento, pero está la otra parte con la que luchaba, en especial después de haberla escuchado en su habitación. Se siente incómoda, incluso culpable, no puedo dejar que eso opaque su emoción y su disfrute del momento. Sé lo jodido que es dejar que sentimientos oscuros te absorban.

—Bella —le llamo—. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, no tienes que sentirte mal por aceptar algo que te debo y que al mismo tiempo es una mezcla de recompensa y necesario ante las circunstancias a las que te expongo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con las circunstancias a las que me expones y no preguntaré.

—Sólo disfruta, Bella.

—No se trata solamente que me sienta mal porque me das el carro, lo que más temo es la parte de la recompensa, que esto sea un intento de reemplazar la parte emocional que no estás dispuesto a entregar —da un respingo cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho—. Es jodido, olvida lo que he dicho.

—No, está bien, quiero escucharte. Jamás me ocultes lo que piensas por temor a que me desagrade o me sienta mal.

—Es sólo que no puedo dejar a un lado esta sensación de que el carro es una manera de pagarme por estar contigo.

— ¡Basta! —gruño—. Jamás, jamás vuelvas a insinuar algo así. Está bien, deja a un lado todo y sólo tómalo como el pago de mi deuda contigo —digo molesto.

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro, no apartamos la mirada ni por un segundo, ella suaviza su gesto y se levanta de su asiento, camina alrededor del escritorio y se coloca frente a mí, hace a un lado el aparato electrónico y se sienta sobre la madera.

—Es importante para ti que acepte el carro y disfrute de la experiencia ¿no es así?

—Necesito disminuir los riesgos; no quiero que dejes de disfrutar cada experiencia por mí.

Agacho la cabeza porque ahora más que nunca me siento culpable, pero ella toma mi rostro entre la suavidad de sus manos y me hace mirarla, está sonriendo y eso le da un alivio a mi alma o lo que queda de ella.

—Gracias por el auto.

Toma mis manos y abre mis brazos para después sentarse en mi regazo, la rodeo de inmediato. Se siente confortable, me siento vivo de tenerla conmigo, de poder tocarla. Bella Swan me da la paz que mi ser perdió hace tiempo.

—Todavía no has elegido el auto —entierro mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

—No entiendo mucho de carros, tendrás que echarme una mano —besa mi mejilla y yo suspiro.

—De acuerdo, ¿hay alguna marca que tengas de preferencia?

Ella parece ponerse a pensar seriamente en el tema.

—Siempre estuve contenta con mi pequeño Fiat, pero me gustan los modelos de Infiniti —se encoge de hombros, parece apenada. Ella realmente no debería de estarlo, quiero que se sienta cómoda pidiéndome todo lo que ella quiera.

Le sonrío y acaricio en pequeños círculos su pierna para calmarla.

—Tengo el modelo ideal para ti, espera un momento.

Tomo el IPad del escritorio y busco en el catalogo que Adam ha preparado para nosotros. El auto aparece cubriendo toda la pantalla, doy en un enlace adjunto y aparece un pequeño video mostrando el carro.

—Creo que el Q60 te va a encantar.

Le paso el IPad a Bella para que ella mire la propuesta, muerde su labio una y otra vez mirando atenta el video, sus cejas forman un v entre sus cejas, está realmente concentrada en lo que mira.

—¿Te ha gustado?

Me pasa el aparato electrónico y veo una chispa de excitación en sus ojos. Sí, le ha gustado.

—Es increíble —trata de contener la emoción en su voz, pero puedo notarlo, está ahí, esa chispa de vida que la caracteriza, esas ganas de disfrutar.

—Si lo quieres es tuyo.

Veo cierta duda, no quiero presionarla a aceptarlo si no se siente cómoda. Sé que todo conmigo es demasiado.

—Supongo que podré correr más de lo que hacía con mi pequeño Fiat —una sonrisa verdaderamente excitante se muestra en su cara, pero no puedo evitar fruncir mi ceño al pensar en ella yendo a alta velocidad con posibilidad de tener un accidente.

—Hey, tranquilo, me mantendré a salvo, lo prometo —deposita un beso en mi cuello—. Te dejaré usarlo cuando quieras.

—Esa es una propuesta tentadora.

Dejo el IPad a un lado, tomo las caderas de Bella y la coloco sobre mi escritorio en un movimiento rápido, ella jadea.

—Se me ocurren varias ideas para darle uso a ese carro tuyo, Bella.

Le digo mientras aparto el cabello de su coleta que cae sobre su hombro izquierdo, acaricio a penas con un toque la extensión de su cuello y noto como su piel reacciona, se le pone chinita; su cuerpo se estremece, puedo sentir en la base de cuello cómo su pulso se ha acelerado.

—Bella —digo en un suspiro—. Mi Bella.

Deposito un cálido beso en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y su cuello, ella enreda sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Adoro la manera en cómo reacciona: al instante y de manera apasionada.

—Déjame besarte —dice entre jadeos—. Quiero besarte.

—Soy todo tuyo, Bella.

Jala mi rostro hasta quedar pegado al suyo y toma el mando de inmediato, se apodera de mí. Su dulce y delicada boca se mueve con firmeza, su cuerpo se mueve contra el mío. Nos separamos jadeando ambos.

—Podríamos hacer algo de esto sobre el capo de tu coche y ensuciarlo un poco con nuestros cuerpos —mordisqueo sus labios.

—No podría concentrarme al manejar, lo único que vería frente a mí sería a los dos, desnudos, jadeando.

—Bella —gruño ¿Cómo puede jugar con su seguridad de esa manera?

—Tranquilo, no haré nada que me ponga en peligro. Comienzo a ver la manera en cómo hacerte las cosas fáciles.

—Gracias —me aparto.

Una sensación de malestar se apodera de mí. En lugar de ser yo quien haga las cosas fáciles es ella quien tiene que hacerlo por mí.

—Tenemos que terminar de elegir el color —señalo.

—Perfecto.

Bella vuelve a sentarse sobre mis piernas y joder eso realmente se siente bien, su peso me reconforta y mis brazos por sí mismos rodean su delicada cintura. Ella toma el IPad y se pone a mirar el catálogo del modelo.

—Quiero éste —me pasa la pantalla.

—Cielo profundo. Ok, será todo tuyo.

A regañadientes hago que se levante de mis piernas para contactarme con Adam. Bella se sienta en el escritorio a mi lado mientras hago la llamada.

—Adam, la señorita Swan ya ha tomado la decisión. Queremos el Infiniti Q60, color cielo profundo, los interiores negros. Quiero que el equipo de seguridad e ingeniería se contacten e instalen el equipo que les he indicado.

—Sin importar el precio, entendido.

—Cuanto antes, Adam. Gracias.

Cuelgo y Bella me mira de manera tenaz, pero veo que no tiene planes de preguntar absolutamente nada. Alzo una ceja para interrogarla, ella sólo se encoge de hombros y se ilumina su rostro.

—Tengo una idea, aunque estás vestido bastante formal para mi gusto —hace una mueca.

Miro desconfiado mi pantalón con chaqueta. No veo qué tienen de malo.

—Andando, tenemos que pasar a tu casa a cambiarte y tienes que llevarme a comprar algunas provisiones para nuestra cita.

— ¿Cita, eh?

—Andando, chico.

Camino detrás de ella y mentiría si digo que no me quedo mirando el movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas, podría perderme en su andar, la manera en cómo ondulan, se agitan. Me envuelven. Me acerco a ella y la tomo de sus caderas para caminar pegada a ella. Es la mejor sensación del mundo, tenerla a mi lado, andar con ella, tenerla entre mis brazos. Ella provoca las mejoras sensaciones en mí, totalmente desconocidas.

Sostengo su mano a lo largo del viaje, es la primera vez que hago algo semejante y a ella parece no molestarle en absoluto.

— ¿Crees que después podamos deshacernos de tus guardaespaldas?

Hago una mueca porque me encantaría poder acceder, poder deshacernos de Sam y su equipo, poder estar completamente a solas con ella. Una cosa más que no podré darle.

—Lo sé, descuida, me acostumbraré —voltea hacia mí y me dedica una gran sonrisa—. Debo de hacerlo si vamos a estar en esto por mucho tiempo.

Me contagia su entusiasmo y joder que en serio quiero eso. Quiero que esto dure, quiero tenerla a mi lado por mucho tiempo.

—Supongo —le digo mientras voy entrando al edificio.

—Wow, aquí vives —está maravillada.

— ¿Quieres subir? —le pregunto y en cuanto lo hago, me doy cuenta que realmente deseo que suba conmigo.

Ella voltea a verme y se muerde el labio, le da un aire tremendamente sexy.

—Me parece que no, si subo y sé que te estás desnudando no creo que salgamos de allá arriba.

¡Carajo! Acabo de ponerme duro, ella en mi cama mientras me entierro profundamente en su cuerpo o el simple hecho de su imagen recostada en mi lecho, con sus hermosos cabellos oscuros esparcidos por la almohada, su olor impregnando las sábanas, su calor envolviéndome, nuestros cuerpos entrelazadas. Realmente lo anhelo y es un deseo que me sorprende porque jamás he llevado a alguien a mi cama, no sé qué se siente el compartir la cama y que sea ella la primera en visitarla despierta entusiasmo en mí.

—Ni lo pienses, quiero llevarte a esa cita.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué debo de ponerme?

—Algo más casual, unos jeans, un polo.

Salgo del auto y subo para cambiarme como ella pidió. Tomo unos jeans, unas botas y una playera de manga corta, tomo un suéter abierto y me lo pongo, pienso en lo que ella lleva puesto; seguramente hará frío más tarde y con su playera padecerá frío, así que tomo una chaqueta para ella. Subo al carro y me la encuentro jugando en su teléfono, gira y lo primero que veo es el deseo impregnado en su mirada. No vayas por ahí dulzura, digo para mis adentros, su deseo está volviendo a levantar mi erección y que me jodan si no llevo tanto tiempo manteniendo en control el maldito deseo y lujuria que esta mujer despierta en mí.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Debemos pasar por algunas provisiones al supermercado ¿has ido alguna vez a hacer las compras?

—Por supuesto que sí, Bella —digo obtuso.

—No tienes la pinta de los que van los domingos a hacer la compra de víveres para toda la semana. Imaginaba que tenías a alguien que se encargaba de todo —sólo se encoge de hombro.

—Bueno, está Sue o Heidi —le digo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas?

—Heidi es mi asistente personal, se encarga de cualquier cosa que le pida, en específico de cosas de la empresa y Sue es quien me mantiene alimentado cuando no voy a casa de mis padres y hace las compras en general.

—Creí que no ibas mucho con tus padres —se sobresalta al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir—. Ay, lo siento, es sólo lo que Esme me ha dicho.

—No lo hago, Bella. No tanto como me gustaría —mi tono es escueto, no quiero entrar en esos detalles.

—Bien, lo siento. Amm, si Sue hace las compras en general, qué es lo que compras tú.

—Realmente no mucho, poco a poco Sue ha ido conociéndome y sabe qué comprar exactamente. Regularmente me encargo de comprar vino, a veces algún antojo en particular y ya sabes cosas personales.

— ¿Te refieres a condones? Tranquilo, puedes decirlo sin problema, sé que no eres santo y por lo que he leído de ti, es algo recurrente en tus compras.

Suena un poco tensa, por lo que tomo su mano.

—Sólo son apariencias, dulzura.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Vamos por las provisiones para nuestra cita.

Me conduce por el pasillo de bocadillos, después vamos por las bebidas y me deja elegir el vino. No hay gran cosa, pero es por lo menos admisible, compro unas copas de plástico, ella se ha perdido, pero pronto aparece al final del pasillo con una pequeña canasta en mano y una manta. Está sonriente, relajada, disfrutando, justo como me gusta mirarla. Me quedo admirando su caminar, ese balanceo de sus caderas es como un embrujo que me lleva al más profundo de las ensoñaciones.

—Justo lo que nos falta para el perfecto picnic —levanta ambos objetos.

—Así que eso haremos.

—Tengo un lugar hermoso al cual quiero llevarte.

Estoy por decir que cualquier lugar se vuelve hermoso al estar a su lado, pero me abstengo de hacerlo.

Bella me lleva a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta que llegamos a una gran casa; mi confusión aumenta cuando veo que se trata de un asilo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Al parar frente al gran portón se inclina sobre mí para tocar el timbre escondido en la pared; tardan unos cuantos segundos en responder.

—Soy Bella, Fred.

—Oh, Bella, adelante.

La puerta automática se abre y Bella me instiga a adentrarme, lo hago, pero todavía estoy dudoso sobre esto. Bella me indica estacionarme en un lugar alejado de la puerta de la casa. La casa es grande, todo se ve cuidado y tranquilo. Bajo del carro y la sigo, voy cargando todas las cosas que hemos comprado en el supermercado, en cuanto nos acercamos sale un hombre robusto, de cabello castaño claro y alto. Me quedo atrás de Bella y observo su interacción; definitivamente son viejos conocidos, ella le comenta algo, no alcanzo a escuchar, pero un par de segundos ella regresa feliz.

—Todo listo, podemos empezar nuestro picnic.

— ¿Aquí?

—No pongas esa cara, anda sígueme.

Rodeamos el recinto y vamos al patio trasero. Hay un invernadero al fondo, es realmente grande, y detrás de éste se encuentra uno de los jardines más espectaculares que haya visto. En él se encuentra una fuente que imita una pequeña cascada, el agua cae sobre piedras y dan inicio a una pequeña laguna artificial; una gran variedad de arbustos y flores la rodea, dejando espacio para un césped bien podado, hay unas cuantas bancas de madera y hierro forjado. Todo está perfectamente sincronizado, el lugar transmite una mezcla de alegría y tranquilidad.

—Es increíble, realmente majestuoso.

— ¿Te gusta? —parece un poco tímida.

—Sí, aunque la cascada es una fuente parece natural, cada elemento pareciera creado de manera silvestre, encaja todo a la perfección.

—Es una de mis creaciones —se encoje de hombros.

— ¿Qué?

—Hice esto para ellos y el único pago que pedí fue poder venir aquí de manera libre.

—Bella, esto es increíble. No miento cuando digo que es uno de los más hermosos que he visto, realmente sublime ¿Cómo es que terminaste haciendo esto? Tú te dedicas a la organización y diseño de eventos.

—Por mi abuela, cuando me enteré de su muerte no pude ir a su entierro, mis padres estaban ocupados y no quisieron llevarme, no pude hacer nada para demostrarle cuánto me dolió el haberla perdido y haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verla —ella suspira, se siente culpable por ello—. En una ocasión Eryn me asignó un evento para recaudar fondos para este lugar y se me ocurrió hacer este jardín en memoria de mi abuela —sólo desvía la mirada, se han puesto cristalinos, le duele el recuerdo—. Es sólo que… yo realmente… nunca entendí —dice de manera entrecortada, me acerco a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

—Ella en donde sea que esté sabe cuánto la amas, Bella. Sabe que si nunca fuiste a verla no fue por ti.

—Nunca comprendí por qué de un día para otro mi padres decidieron cortar cualquier tipo de comunicación; siempre había alguna clase de excusa, incluso mentiras.

Bella comienza a caminar y voy detrás de ella, la sigo de cerca con la canasta y todo lo que hemos comprado. Se instala debajo de un árbol que se encuentra a un lado de la cascada artificial.

—Creo que aquí estará bien —me sonríe, pero puedo percibir todavía parte de la tristeza que le despierta el hablar de su abuela.

— ¿Jamás les preguntaste a tus padres sobre las razones que tuvieron?

—Lo intenté los primeros años —se encoge de hombros—. Dejé de intentarlo después de un día en que mi padre reaccionó de manera violenta cuando intenté convencerle para que me dejara ir. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Camino hacia ella, hasta estar lo más cerca posible, dejo todo sobre el césped y la rodeo con mis brazos, quiero darle el consuelo que necesita ahora, quiero que sepa que puede recurrir a mí cada ocasión que necesite conforte.

—Creo que será mejor dejar este tema para otro día, empezamos muy bien y no quiero terminar arruinándolo.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, si es lo que necesitas quiero dártelo —me aparto de ella, pero continúo abrazándola.

Se dibuja una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, eso es lo que quiero, que siempre sonría.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero este día empezó mal y ha ido poniéndose cada vez mejor como para empeorarlo de nuevo.

Se para de puntitas para colocar un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios; el deseo siempre estando ahí, vuelve a flote, a la cima de todo. Quiero más de ella. Lo quiero todo con la dulce y alegre señorita Swan.

— ¿Qué? —me pregunta.

—Hagamos el famoso picnic —respondo antes de confesarle que quiero tomarla justo aquí, justo ahora.

Ambos preparamos todo, la manta, los bocadillos, la bebida. Pronto la tarde se va desvaneciendo, las horas pasan volando cuando me encuentro con ella. Me ha platicado anécdotas en la universidad, la vez que Alice intentó tirarse a Jacob para demostrarle que era gay, sobre sus padres y lo importante que sus dos amigos fueron para ella en esos momentos difíciles; rápidamente cambia de tema, comienza a preguntarme por mi niñez y ya que ese es un tema seguro, por primera vez me siento con total libertad de hablar con ella, sobre cómo nos educaron mis padres a Rosalie y a mí, sobre la vez en que corté el cabello de las muñecas de Rose como venganza de haber destruido el regalo que la abuela me había dado, una réplica de un Lear jet 35a .

— ¿Desde entonces sentías la pasión por la construcción?

—Sí, supongo que sí —me encojo de hombros.

—Sé que has estudiado ingeniería, pero qué es exactamente lo que construyes.

—Cuando comencé con la carrera me interesé en ingeniería aeronáutica y sistemas, poco a poco las cosas fueron llevándome por otros rubros.

—Y es aquí hasta donde tengo permitido preguntar ¿cierto?

—Lo siento —me avergüenzo por ponerla en esta situación, por volver a las respuestas escuetas.

—Está bien, ahora tengo algo mucho mejor en mente —muerde su labio de una manera tan jodidamente provocativa. Quiero devorarla.

Bella se para rápidamente de la manta y se abalanza sobre mí, se sienta sobre mis piernas en horcadas, gimo al sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío; sus manos van hacia mi cabello y comienza a masajear en círculos mi nuca. ¡Joder!, eso me hace gruñir, esas pequeñas y gratas caricias están despertando hasta el último rincón de mí. Su sexo ha quedado justo encima de la protuberante evidencia de mi excitación, ella gime al sentirla, muerde su labio con más fuerza mientras cierra los ojos centrándose en la sensación. Libero su labio para hacerlo prisionero de mis dientes, lo devoro con voracidad, la dejo completamente pegada a mi cuerpo, ella tira fuerte de mi cabello. Es realmente alucinante, pero mi locura llega a su límite cuando coloca su coño justo encima de mi entrepierna y comienza a frotarse con movimientos cadentes.

—Joder, se siente tan bien —murmura, tiene los ojos cerrados y su expresión es la puta lujuria.

Bella comienza a moverse más rápido.

— ¡Santa mierda! Bella si sigues de esa manera harás que me corra en mis pantalones.

Ella parece no escucharme porque continúa moviendo su pelvis, la fricción es deliciosa, no puedo pensar en lo bien que se sentirá estar enterrado en su coño, necesito acariciar y tomar más de ella. Paso mis manos debajo de su blusa y me deleito con la suavidad y calidez de su piel. Llevo mis manos hacia sus costillas y subo hasta llegar a sus pechos perfectamente redondos, puedo sentir la rigidez de sus pezones a través de la delgada tela de encaje que los cubre, giro mis dedos a su alrededor, ella suelta un gemido que atrapo entre mis labios. Nuestro beso se vuelve salvaje, va al ritmo de sus sacudidas, necesito tomarla aquí y ahora, pero no es el momento ni el lugar.

—Bella… detente… por favor —tomo sus caderas con firmeza para impedirle el movimiento—. Necesitamos parar —murmuro entre sus labios.

Ella abre los ojos de par en par, pareciera que acaba de despertar de un hechizo, se levanta de mi regazo y se coloca a mi lado. Luce adorablemente sensual con sus mejilla sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, parte de su cuello también está rojo, pero no sé si es por su sonrojo natural o por la grandiosa actividad que he tenido ahí.

—Lo siento —murmura.

—No lo hagas, realmente he disfrutado nuestra actividad reciente, pero no creo que a los ancianos internados aquí les haga gracia dar su paseo y encontrarse con una pareja follando.

Ella se ríe.

—Sí, creo que eso haría que me prohibieran próximas visitas.

El cielo ha comenzado a teñirse de un gris oscuro, no existe ni un solo rayo de sol asomándose, es clara señal de que una tormenta está por caer, así que nos apresuramos a recoger todo y regresar a casa. Bella insiste en que la lleve a casa, tiene trabajo pendiente por hacer y a regañadientes acepto el hecho que llegó el momento de separarme de ella.

—Gracias por hoy, Edward.

Se gira en el asiento del copiloto y deposita un beso casto en la comisura de mis labios, pero si esta salida quedará hasta aquí será mejor que me dé algo más profundo, así que la tomo de la nuca y me encargo de unir nuestros labios. Ella lo acepta de inmediato, nuestras lenguas se mezclan en esa danza que parecen conocer durante toda nuestra vida. Se reconocen al instante.

**Estos dos están que explotan jajajaja. Bueno las cosas poco a poco comienzan a ponerse interesantes ¿Qué les parece lo que Bella le ha contado a Edward? Poco a poco se irá revelando las historias de ambos, sólo diré que sus vidas se cruzaron desde antes.**

**MIL GRACIAS MIS BELLAS LECTORAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: **_miop, Pameva, tulgarita, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, rjnavajas, OnlyRobPatti, Adriu, Smedina, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Lizdayana, piligm, Licet Salvatore, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Liz Vidal y Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson._

**Y aunque no merezca recibir reviews por las largas esperas, apiadense de esta pobre mortal xD**

**¡LAS QUIERO!**

**Dai. **


	9. Chapter 9

Recuerden que los personajes me perteneces S. Meyer, sólo las locas ideas que hago con ellos son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**BPOV**

—Vaya, vaya, esa sonrisa nena —me dice Jacob besando el tope de mi cabeza mientras entra en la cocina donde nos encontramos Alice y yo—. Eso significa que todo se ha arreglado con tu chico cobrizo ¿no es así?

Lo único que hago para responderle es darle una enorme sonrisa al estilo del gato Cheshire. Supongo que eso es suficiente para dejar claro todo el asunto. De pronto recordé la plática que estábamos teniendo antes de que nos encontráramos a Edward.

— ¿Y cómo va todo con Jared? ¿Te ha hablado?

Él solamente niega con su cabeza y al igual que mi sonrisa parece que esa es respuesta suficiente para hacerme entender por dónde andan las cosas.

—Lo siento —le digo de manera sincera porque realmente sé lo mucho que Jake apostaba por Jared.

—Descuida, quizá con esto sea suficiente para animarme a ir por alguien más.

—Cuando quieras podemos ayudarte a viborear a tu próxima víctima, ya sabes puras críticas constructivas —le guiño el ojo y miro a Alice que no ha dicho ni pio debido a que está metida en una receta de cocina.

—No lo sé, esta ocasión me apetece un chico rubio, ojos azules —me guiña un ojo.

Alice parece despertar de su ensoñación y presta total atención a lo que Jake acaba de decir, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mantén tus manos lejos de Jasper —le gruñe.

Comienzo a reír ante su reacción.

—Oh, cariño, como si no me conocieras, si las cosas salen bien tendrás que cuidar que sea Jasper quien mantenga las manos alejadas de mí.

Esta vez es a ella a quien Jacob le guiña un ojo. Alice abre sus ojos de manera dramática, da un respingo y se lleva ambas manos a la boca; suelto una carcajada más fuerte.

—Calla, Bella, no puedo creer que lo estés apoyando en esto —gruñe y se le acerca a Jake hasta quedar casi pegada a él—. Tengo mis ojos en ti Black —le pica con su dedo justo en medio de sus pectorales y después sale toda enfurruñada de la cocina.

Jacob y yo seguimos riéndonos de ella.

—No hablas en serio —le digo cuando paramos de reír.

—Por supuesto que no, los rubios no son mi tipo, pero tu hombre sí que lo es —pone su sonrisa cínica—. Deberías cuidarlo.

Lo miro con mis ojos entrecerrados y después ambos caemos de la risa al piso. Por eso amo jodidamente a Jacob, puede reírse incluso sintiéndose de la mierda.

Una vez que nos calmamos tomo su mano y nos quedamos en el piso de la cocina.

—Jared se lo pierde, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Supongo que sí —se encoge de hombros.

Me da rabia el que Jared le haga pasar por esto a Jake, él realmente es un gran chico, y sí, al principio aceptó las condiciones que Jared impuso, pero han pasado ya dos años, las cosas tienen que cambiar y si Jacob quiere más y él no se lo puede dar será mejor que pase de hoja.

— ¿Ustedes dos piensan seguir ahí el resto del día? Se les hará tarde—miramos hacia la entrada y nos encontramos con Alice taconeando el piso.

—Ya vamos, debo ducharme e irme.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —se ofrece Jake.

—No, Edward pasará por mí —les respondo.

Alice suelta un chillido de emoción mientras que Jacob hace un gesto de burla.

—Debo aprovecharlo en lo que llega mi auto nuevo —muevo mis cejas arriba y abajo.

— ¿Auto nuevo? —preguntan al unísono.

—Creí que repararían el tuyo —me dije Jacob.

—Al parecer para Edward no hay un buen arreglo y no se siente seguro con ello —me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué debería de sentirse seguro? —pregunta Alice.

—Al, realmente ni yo lo sé —suspiro—. Sé que tiene que ver algo con su pasado, pero no habla más de ello.

—Eso suena un poco perturbador —dice Alice.

—Me encantaría quedarme a hablar más de ello, pero Edward no tarda en llegar.

Tomo mis cosas para la ducha y me baño en un par de minutos. Por primera vez llegaré a tiempo al trabajo, aunque sé que si me apresuro es porque ya quiero verlo; estuvimos todo el día anterior juntos, pero parece que no tengo suficiente.

Me coloco unos jeans ajustados, una playera blanca que meto dentro de los jeans y un saco largo, unas balerinas son el último toque, dejo mi cabello revuelto con sus ondas naturales; no coloco maquilla en mi rostro más que un poco de labial rojo. Coloco la cadena con el anillo de mi abuela por fuera de la playera, combina a la perfección.

— ¡Qué guapa! —escuchó gritar a Jacob desde la cocina, me giro le mando un beso.

Abro la puerta apresurada para lanzarme a la calle, pero choco con un muro firme, duro y alto; sólo que este muro es de carne y hueso y tienen brazos que me rodean al instante. El característico estremecimiento me recorre.

—Buenos días —susurra en mi oído.

—Creí que esperarías en tu auto como siempre —susurro porque soy incapaz de encontrar mi voz.

—Bueno, qué clase de novio sería si no viniera por ti hasta la puerta.

¿Novio, acaba de decir novio?

— ¿Qué? —pregunta como si no supiera lo que acaba de decir. Tiene esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Así que soy tu novia ¿cierto? —pregunto ladeando mi cabeza.

—Si yo soy el novio supongo que eso te hace la novia —dice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Supongo que eso me da el permiso de manosearte.

Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, tal como él lo ha hecho, pero a diferencia de él yo coloco mis manos sobre ese exquisito trasero suyo, aprovecho para palparlo, agarrarlo y sí, al final, me doy el gusto de darle una palmada.

— ¡Dios, Bella! —gime antes de besarme—. Quiero llevarte arriba y tomarte.

Dice al separarse de mí.

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos, dejen de manosearse en la entrada de nuestra casa! —grita Jake desde dentro.

Río con Edward y cierro la puerta para dejar de darle espectáculo a Jacob.

—Al final creo que no llegaré temprano al trabajo —me encojo de hombros.

—Es tu culpa, si no hubieras salido con el derecho de manosearme.

— ¿Mi culpa? No he sido yo quien ha salido con el discursito del novio —muevo mis cejas.

—No es sólo un discurso, hablo en serio —su mirada confirma lo que dice, no hay rastro de burla, arrogancia u otra emoción.

— ¿Puedo besar a mi novio, entonces? —me pongo de puntitas con la intención de alcanzarlo.

— ¡Diablos, mujer! —gruñe antes de unir mis labios a los suyos.

— ¡Hey, dije que dejen de manosearse en la entrada de nuestra casa! —grita Jacob.

Edward y yo nos giramos para verlo asomándose por la ventada de la sala.

—Deja de estar de metiche —le digo a mi amigo.

Mi amigo desaparece detrás de las persianas.

—Bueno, andando —me dice Edward.

Edward me lleva hasta su carro y unos cuantos metros atrás se encuentra la inseparable camioneta negra, quizá algún día podamos escapar de ella; aunque para ser sincera realmente no la noté durante nuestra cita y eso me recuerda el enorme efecto que este hombre tiene sobre mí, me asusto por la rapidez con la que ha sucedido todo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, descuida —me paro de puntitas para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de entrar al auto.

Al llegar se baja para abrirme la puerta, tomo la mano que me ofrece y me deleito con ese simple toque. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura, las siento posarse firmes y transmitirme calor que parte desde ese punto hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo, como siempre sucede cuando me toca.

— Pasaré por ti, sólo mándame un mensaje cuando ya estés lista ¿de acuerdo?

—En serio que no es necesario, podrías man…

Soy interrumpida por unos labios voraces, mi boca responde de la misma forma. Me olvido que estamos a mitad de la calle y enfrente de mi lugar de trabajo para ser transportada de manera inmediata al paraíso de Edward. Cuando nos separamos ya puedo sentirme acalorada y con los labios hinchados.

—Olvídalo, sí es necesario.

Edward sonríe de esa manera tan cínica y ladina, debería de molestarme, pero no puedo.

— ¿Tienes planes para el viernes?

—Noche de chicas y Jacob, quizá, hoy lo confirmo con ellos —le sonrío—. ¿Alguna propuesta?

—Tal vez, pero podemos hacerlo cualquier otro día.

Me siento tentada de decirle que cancelaré mis planes con Alice y Jake, pero no, se los debo y hace un tiempo que no pasamos un buen rato sólo los tres, siempre hay alguno que está ocupado.

—Debo de entrar, estoy justo en mi límite.

—Que tengas un lindo día, Bella —se inclina y besa mi sien, lo cual agradezco, un beso más en los labios y llegaría tarde nuevamente.

Lo primero que hago al llegar a mi escritorio es revisar mi agenda y veo que tengo dos citas programadas, una es una clienta nueva y la otra una organización con la que ya he trabajado. Bueno, un día fuera de la oficina, me hacía falta. Pido a Ángela su carro prestado y todo lo necesario para los dos proyectos nuevos.

La primera cita es pan comido se trata de una típica fiesta infantil. Nada complicado, tradicional, familiar y pequeña; en cambio con la organización se trata de un evento especial para conmemorar a todos los trabajadores que llevan más de veinticinco años colaborando con ellos. Estarán invitados todos los trabajadores, así que son cerca de setecientos. Entre más invitados menos opciones, además de no tener un presupuesto abundante y con ideas desmedidas, tendré que mover muchos contactos.

—Señor Oakly si me permite sugerir algo, creo que debemos reconsiderar algunas ideas sobre el menú y el lugar. Los invitados planeados para el evento son numerosos y con las ideas que tienen en mente se sobrepasaría el presupuesto que tienen asignado. Tengo en mente un servicio de cáterin que puede dar opciones más viables y de alta calidad. Puedo ponerme en contacto hoy mismo con ellos y mandarle por correo los posibles menús.

Me mira fijamente, sé que está por negarse así que saco una de mis últimas cartas.

—El objetivo de esta ceremonia es hacerles sentir a los trabajadores lo importante que son para su empresa así como reforzar la identidad que tienen como miembros de ésta, si logramos ahorrar en el servicio de comida y el lugar podríamos otorgar el dinero que sobre en algunos elementos que dejen entrever lo importante que son, como pequeños obsequios.

—De acuerdo, pero si no estoy de acuerdo con el menú tendrá que buscar otro servicio.

—Por supuesto, ustedes tendrán la última palabra.

En cuanto salgo de esa última reunión comienzo a hacer mis llamadas.

— ¿Qué tal tus citas? —pregunta Ángela.

—La primera todo sencillo, con los ojos cerrados; la segunda, es otra cosa, poco presupuesto, pero ideas ostentosas.

—Esos son los peores —tuerce los ojos.

—Yo lo declaro un empate con quienes toman el papel de las organizadoras.

—Te concedo la razón —bufa y se deja caer en mi escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ángela?

—Hoy tuve cita con la señora Leonor.

En cuanto escucho el nombre me compadezco, he trabajado con ella un par de veces y es un caos. Acabamos de hablar de los peores tipos de clientes y ella es la mezcla precisa de ambas. Siempre da presupuestos tacaños, pero espera resultados soberbios y ante cada propuesta presentada encuentra el mínimo detalle para rechazarlo, asume el rol de la organizadora y sólo debes ser la secretaria que anota, pero si sale algo mal la culpable es una, aun cuando nosotras no hemos tomado ninguna decisión.

—Ufff, me ha dolido la cabeza de sólo pensarlo.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en dársela a Eryn, sólo ella puede lidiar con ella.

—Por eso es la jefa —me río.

—Necesito una copa, ¿vamos por una después al salir?

—Vendrán por mí —me encojo de hombros.

—No me digas que es el bombón que se presentó la vez pasada con esa sonrisa de te agarro y te jodo.

— ¡Ángela! —grito escandalizada.

—Bella, las cosas como son, su sonrisa es invitación pura al más ardiente de los infiernos.

—Recuérdame jamás invitarte con nosotros.

—Oh mi Dios, tú Isabella Swan estás comiéndote a ese pedazo de hombre.

—No es un pedazo de hombre, es todo un hombre.

—Bien, sólo por eso no me sentiré rechazada.

—Puedes venir a la noche de chicas con Alice y Jacob, te quedas en nuestra casa.

—Apuntadísima.

Llueve a la hora de la salida, echo un vistazo hacia el cielo que se encuentra oscuro, no hay ni un solo rayo de sol, sólo se encuentra cubierto por una ligera bruma y la lluvia que moja las calles de Seattle. Es una de esas tardes en las que se apetece echarse en un sofá con una buena taza de café y acompañada de un libro. En cuanto salgo me encuentro con un perfecto espécimen, recargado en su auto, con su porte tan imponente y sensual, es como si la llovizna no le hiciera nada y fuera inmune a cualquier cosa a su alrededor; me sonríe en cuanto me ve salir y se endereza, abre el paraguas que posaba a su lado, llega hasta donde estoy y me coloca una chaqueta gris. La virilidad de su aroma me llega al instante, acompañado de esa frescura y de Edward. Mientras me coloco bien su prenda él me cubre con el paraguas.

—Recordaba que no traías nada con que cubrirte y te he traído esto — se inclina a besarme en la mejilla—. Hola, preciosa.

—Hola, novio —me río—. Gracias.

—Me encantaría poder decirte que iremos a algún lado para pasar un momento a solas, pero tengo una junta importante y Emmett no puede cubrirme.

—Está bien, de todas maneras me toca hacer la limpieza en la casa.

Aunque si soy sincera siento cierta decepción ante el hecho de sólo quedarme unos minutos a su lado. Me estoy convirtiendo en una patética.

Cuando estoy por subir a su auto me encuentro con Ángela dentro de su auto espiándome y me guiña un ojo, sólo pongo mis ojos en blanco como respuesta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta curioso.

Me quedo en blanco y no pienso decirle que mi amiga se lo come con los ojos y segura estoy de que fantasea con él.

—Nada —me meto rápido antes de que pregunte y sólo miro de reojo por la ventanilla cuando Ángela pasa a nuestro lado.

Más pronto de lo deseado nos encontramos frente a mi casa, no me apetece nada despedirme de él.

—Bueno, es hora de decir adiós.

Desabrocho el cinturón y me inclino para besarle, pero me toma de la cintura y me coloca sobre su regazo, de manera instintiva rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y el me besa. Sus labios son demandantes y ante las circunstancias de que no lo veré hasta mañana pienso aprovecharme del momento. Me aferro a sus brazos fuertes y él me mantiene pegada a su cuerpo, una de sus manos baja hasta mi muslo y lo aprieta.

—Me vuelves loco —murmura.

Cuando está por volver a besarme tocan la ventana del copiloto.

—Les dije que no se manosearan frente a mi casa.

Jacob comienza a reír cuando le dedico una mirada asesina marca Alice.

Ambos suspiramos y él me deja de manera cuidadosa sobre mi asiento.

—Me encantaría poder quedarme, pero si no me apresuro, Emmett estará fastidiando. Hoy saldrá con Rose y no quiere llegar tarde.

Y para reafirmar sus palabras su teléfono comienza a sonar, lo saca rápidamente y lo apaga.

—Nos vemos mañana, guapo —le sonrío antes de salir de su carro.

Pero vuelve a jalarme para darme un último beso fugaz.

—Sueña conmigo —murmura cerca de mi oído—. Que yo lo haré contigo.

Le sonrío de vuelta.

—Espero que sea sucio —me río antes de salir.

—Bella —gruñe.

Me quedo parada afuera mientras lo veo marcharse. Edward y yo necesitamos tener sexo pronto o alguno de los dos terminará explotando y me temo que seré yo. Suelto un suspiro lleno de anhelo.

—Tierra llamando a Bella —escucho detrás de mi oído.

—Jake —murmuro.

—Alice llegará tarde —me avisa—. Seguramente pasará un buen momento con cierto chico rubio.

—Significa que tenemos la noches para nosotros solos —me giro hacia él.

—No exactamente, mañana salgo de viaje, me han mandado de la constructora a Chicago. Tengo que acomodar todo.

—Bien, entonces seré yo sola.

—Quizá deberías aprovechar para limpiar tu habitación que es un desastre. Bella, parece que hubiera pasado un tornado en ella.

—Lo sé, lo he estado postergando.

Jake me rodea con su enorme brazo y entramos juntos a la casa. Me cambio de ropa por unos shorts y una de las playeras viejas de mi amigo, la anudo a la altura de mis caderas y comienzo con la faena dentro de mi habitación. Recojo las prendas sucias y bajo a ponerlas en la lavadora, regreso para sacudir y acomodar mi tocador. Dentro de mi armario todo es un caos. Cuelgo vestidos, sacos, chaquetas y doblo pantalones y faldas. Necesito la ayuda de Alice para que esto luzca mucho más ordenado.

Cuando llega la hora de los zapatos veo al fondo una caja de madera, en ella se encuentran tallados unos símbolos sin sentido para mí en la tapa, en el cuerpo son ramas entrecruzadas con flores de loto. La caja fue el último regalo que mi abuela me mando por mi cumpleaños, fue meses antes de su muerte. Todavía recuerdo la nota extraña con la que me mandó su obsequio.

_"Pronto llegará el momento de que tomes las riendas de tu herencia._

_Con cariño, tu abuela"._

Papá tiro el papel en cuanto lo leyó, no explicó nada, no emitió ningún ruido, pero lo conocía tan bien como para saber que entre menos bullicio hiciera más violenta era la ira dentro de él. Me dejó la caja debido a que imploré por ello. Llevaba años sin saber de la abuela, no hablaba con ella y mucho menos la veía.

_Flashback_

_—Charlie, tranquilo._

_Escuchaba a mamá desde las escaleras, se suponía que debería de estar en mi habitación ya dormida o por lo menos preparándome para el día siguiente, pero sabía que había algo extraño en la reacción de papá al haber recibido el paquete de la abuela. _

_— ¿Qué pretende con eso? —gruñía papá—. Le dejé muy claro que no le permitía tomar decisiones en la vida de mi hija. Sólo tiene diecisiete años y le ha mandado ese maldito regalo que no sabes qué significa con esa estúpida nota. ¿Pretende que Bella se meta a su mundo? Es su nieta, debería desear algo mejor para ella y no exponerla._

_—Cariño, sólo es una caja, la próxima vez evitaremos que llegue algo de tu madre a manos de nuestra Bella._

_—Quizá debamos mudarnos de nuevo, sin decirle a nadie. _

_—Charlie, piensa lo que estás diciendo; para Bella sería difícil, tiene a Alice y Jacob, le dolería mucho separarse de ellos. _

_—Renée, ¿qué haremos? Siento que mi niña está en peligro._

_—Hablemos con tu madre, advirtámosle, si quiere saber de nosotros nuevamente tiene que abandonar esa absurda idea. _

_Fin del flashback._

Eso fue lo último que se habló de mi abuela, o por lo menos en mi presencia. Nunca me atreví a preguntarle a mi padre a qué se refería con el mundo de la abuela. Sabía que era un tema delicado para él, porque a pesar de sentir aversión hacia aquello que lo hizo separarnos de ella, seguía siendo su madre. Mis dudas quedaron en el olvido, incluso con la muerte de la abuela no resurgieron en mi mente, estaba más concentrada en la tristeza de haberla perdido y en la culpa por no haber estado con ella en sus últimos días. Murió sola, no dijo nada, no se despidió de ninguno de nosotros.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sacan de mis recuerdos.

—Hey, Bells. Haré la cena.

—Puedo hacerla yo —le digo sonriente porque sabía su respuesta.

—No, gracias. No quiero ir en mi viaje con un malestar estomacal.

Le saco la lengua y coloco la caja encima de mi cama y bajo a ayudarle a Jacob aunque sé en el fondo que el objetivo es sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu avión mañana? —le pregunto mientras tomo las papas y comienzo a pelarlas, pero en cuanto Jacob me ve me las quita.

—Oye, puedo ser de utilidad cuando me lo propongo —le frunzo mi ceño.

—La última vez que te dejé cocinar Alice casi nos corre de su casa, así que si quieres ser de utilidad, ayúdame a empacar.

Jacob me toma de los hombros y me va empujando por la cocina y cuando me doy cuenta me está sacando de ella.

—No eres lindo —me doy la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, le saco la lengua y me marcho—. Que conste que me voy porque quiero, no porque me corres.

Terminamos la noche cenando en la sala con una película y una buena copa de vino, recogemos la cocina y me encargo de lavar los platos, dejando todo impecable para evitar que a Alice le dé un paro cuando llegue, si es que llega, porque a como lo veo, es más tentadora pasar la noche con su rubio que llegar a casa a dormir sola; quien fuera ella. Subo a mi habitación con una extraña sensación de desolación, lo cual resulta realmente patético; he dormido sola toda mi vida, bueno, casi toda mi vida, he tenido parejas y cada uno ha dormido por su lado, no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora, pero claro Edward es otra cosa.

Tomo las cosas que están sobre mi cama y las dejo sobre el sillón blanco del rincón, me quito toda la ropa, me desmaquillo y me meto a la cama sólo en brasier y bragas. Me la paso dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, sólo puedo visualizar un par de ojos verdes, con esa mirada fiera, apasionada y con un toque de prepotencia que los convierte en el par de orbes más sensuales que haya visto en mi vida.

—Bella, Bella —me digo para mí misma en tono de reproche—. No puede ser que Edward te mantenga despierta.

—Me gustaría mantenerte despierta de otra manera, sobre todo si esa es la ropa que habitualmente usas para dormir.

Me giro rápidamente y justo debajo del marco de la puerta de mi habitación se encuentra Edward en todo su esplendor, con esa sonrisa cínica y su porte fiero. Se ha quitado su chaqueta y sólo lleva puesta su camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y sus mangas hasta el codo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto—. Creí que tenías algo importante que hacer.

—Bueno, terminé más pronto de lo que pensaba ese algo importante y de paso fui por tu coche.

— ¿Mi…? —me detengo a la mitad de mi pregunta al comprender lo que acaba de decir— ¿Tan pronto? Creí que demoraría más.

— ¿Quieres verlo?

—Por supuesto —doy un salto de la cama y me apresuro hacia la puerta, pero un par de manos me detienen en mi marcha.

—No creo que sea buena idea bajar con esa vestimenta, sobre todo para mi cordura.

—Cierto.

Me coloco rápidamente unos pantalones y una playera vieja de Jacob. Tomo su mano y ambos bajamos hasta salir de la casa donde ya se encuentra mi amigo observando y rodeando el vehículo. Es realmente hermoso, el color, todo es tal cual lo pedí. Noto cierta modificaciones en el interior, pero me imagino que debe de tratarse de los cambios que Edward ha integrado.

—Todo está en orden, mi equipo de seguridad lo ha probado, puedes usarlo a tu completa comodidad —dice bastante serio, vuelve a usar esa máscara, a meterse en la faceta del Edward meticuloso, severo consigo mismo e incluso algunas veces solitario.

—Es perfecto, Edward, muchas gracias —le digo desde dentro.

—Demos una vuelta —me dice antes de cerrar la puerta del piloto, lo veo andar con esa manera tan suya mientras da la vuelta al carro y se mete a mi lado.

Jacob por su parte se mete al asiento trasero y comienzo a manejar. Conduzco por las calles aledañas a nuestra vivienda, se sienten tan suaves los pedales y volante, los asientos son de lo más confortables y su olor a piel mezclado con el de auto nuevo envuelven el ambiente. Es la primera vez que Edward va de copiloto y parece sentirse cómodo con ello y por mi parte me encuentro en la misma situación.

Estaciono frente a la casa y Edward voltea a verme, me recorre por completo con su mirada, muerde su labio como única evidencia de lo que está pasando por su mente, correspondo a su escrutinio de la misma manera, me aferro a la manera en cómo su camisa se pega a su abdomen y pecho, la manera en que se estira cuando mueve sus brazos, paso un vistazo a sus brazos descubiertos hasta el codo y veo sus venas marcadas.

—Ok, esa es la señal de que debo desaparecer.

A penas y escucho a Jake, pero en cuanto reconocemos el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse Edward me saca de mi asiento y me coloca a horcadas sobre él, sus manos rodean mi cintura con el fin de pegarme todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Sus labios me atacan y los míos responden; se vuelve un beso fiero, ardiente, es una batalla y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ceder. Puedo sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo ardiendo, necesito que este fuego sea calmado y sólo él puede hacerlo.

—Quédate, sube conmigo a mi habitación.

Jadeo al sentirlo besar el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello, pero en cuanto he dicho aquello él se aparta. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y lo que encuentro en ellos es abatimiento, culpa y aprensión.

—Bella, yo… no puedo —toma mis manos y las besa.

— ¿Por qué? Es de lo más normal el que te quedes, eres mi novio —le digo mientras juego con el botón de su camisa—. O, puedes llevarme a tu casa —trato de sonreír para él, pero la atmósfera ha cambiado.

—No te llevaré a mi casa —dice en tono seco.

—Bien —le digo mientras aparto mis manos de las suyas.

Soy una idiota, pero sus palabras, su rechazo al quedarsee o llevarme con él me han provocado un pinchazo en el centro de mi pecho.

—Es tarde.

Abro la puerta y salgo de su regazo y del auto, camino hacia la casa sin mirarlo, escucho cuando cierra la puerta del carro y pronto me da alcance, toma mi mano y me hace girar.

—Bella, lo siento, pero no puedo exponerte, no es que no quiera llevarte a mi casa o quedarme contigo, créeme.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es parte de tus medidas de prevención. Lo entiendo.

Lo hago, en serio que lo hago, pero eso no significa que sea de mi agrado.

— ¿Paso por ti mañana? —pregunta con una sonrisa, pero es aprensiva.

—No, ya no es necesario, ahora tengo el carro, descuida —trato de sonreír, pero la sensación desagradable no ha desaparecido.

—Bella —trata de decirme.

—En serio, no tengo ningún problema —le doy un beso en la mejilla y entro a la casa

—Oh, oh —dice Jake—. Pero nena, qué ha ido mal, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

—No realmente, tengo sueño, me iré directo a la cama.

No pegué el ojo en toda la noche.

Me fastidia que Edward comience a tener ese poder en mí. Soy yo quien ha aceptado sus condiciones, acepté vivir con ellas, pero para ser honesta no sé qué tanto podré aguantar con sus reglas mientras me expongo por completo a él.

* * *

**Bueno, era de esperarse que no todo fuera miel sobre ojuelas. He revelado sólo un poquitín del pasado de la abuela Swan, pero ¿qué creen que sea todo aquello de lo que Charlie trató de mantener lejos a Bella? Recuerden que ya les había dicho que de alguna manera la vida de Edward y Bella se cruzaron antes. **

**MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y SUS COMENTARIOS: **_miop, Pameva, Smedina, tulgarita, Jade HSos, Fallen Dark Angel 07, piligm, CarcUllen Stewart Pattinson, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Lizdayana, saraipineda44, LicetSalvatore y rjnavajas _

**Ya ando trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de No ha terminado, pero quizá demore un poco ya que estoy indecisa sobre qué ocurrirá. **

**Alimenten mi alma de escritora novata, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quiero saber lo que opinan :D**

**Nos leemos pronto mis divinuras.**

**Dai 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**BPOV**

_"Paso por ti en media hora, quiero que me acompañes a comprar un regalo para Rosalie._

_ x, Edward."_

Me levanto como un rayo de la cama, pensé que no lo vería durante el fin de semana por su viaje al sur del país por asuntos de su empresa. El tiempo pasa rápido, mes y medio desde que comenzamos a ser novios oficialmente; poco a poco hemos ido acercándonos, Edward comienza a mostrarse más abierto, aunque no es como que tenga total libertad de preguntar y tener la seguridad de que él responda, pero ha habido un avance; comienzo a sentirme esperanzada.

Tomo una falda con vuelo color azul marino, una blusa blanca de manga carta y unos botines. Me aseo lo más rápido que puedo, no me pongo nada de maquillaje, sólo un poco de brillo en los labios, dejo la cadena con el anillo de la abuela por fuera, colgando en medio de mis pechos. Estoy lista.

— ¡Bella! —escucho el grito de Alice desde abajo.

Pensé que todavía no regresaba a casa, ha pasado la noche en la de Jasper, cada vez es más frecuente, eso o el que Jazzie, como ella le llama, comparta con nosotros la cena. No puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia de que Alice pueda tener eso; evidentemente me alegro por mi amiga, ha pasado mucho tiempo sola, desde lo de Peter, pero tengo el anhelo de poder tener eso y con cierta persona.

Bajo las escaleras y veo a Edward sentado tan cómodo en nuestra pequeña sala, lleva unos jeans oscuros con un suéter gris claro y una chaqueta de piel, con unas botas estilo motociclista. Mierda, sí que es un hombre caliente. Increíblemente en nuestros casi dos meses de conocernos no hemos podido acostarnos y temo que pueda explotar por toda la tensión sexual que he ido acumulando.

—Ahí estás —me dice.

Recorre con su mirada el largo de mis piernas descubiertas, puedo sentir incluso como si fueran sus dedos cálidos recorriéndolas.

—Aunque me encanta cómo te ves en esa falda, no creo que sea el atuendo adecuado —me sonríe de lado—. Ven acá.

Me acero adonde está y saca detrás del sofá una bolsa. La deja sobre la mesita de centro y saca una prenda de piel; se pone de pie a mi lado y extiende la prenda, es una chaqueta larga de cuero con el cierre cruzado, es realmente hermosa. Me ayuda a ponérmela y cierra la cremallera hasta la altura de mis pechos. Se aparta y me lanza un vistazo, después vuelve a acercarse a mí para subir un poco más el cierre.

—Perfecta —murmura cerca de mis labios—. Anda, sube y cámbiate tu falda.

Su cercanía me ha dejado hipnotizada y hago lo que me pide sin más, me coloco unos leggins y un suéter rojo largo, me pongo los mismos botines y de nuevo me coloco por fuera el anillo.

—Listo —le digo al bajar.

Toma mi mano, pero me detengo por mis llaves y las meto en la bolsa de la chaqueta junto con mi teléfono celular. Edward me dice que no es necesario que lleve mi cartera.

Espero encontrar su carro estacionado frente al mío, pero no está, sólo se encuentra una motocicleta negra e imponente. Miro hacia tras y me sorprende no encontrar la camioneta negra, nuestra fiel acompañante.

—No hay camioneta —le digo.

—Pensé que merecían un descanso —me guiña un ojo.

Él realmente no sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho con ese detalle. Así que sin mesurar ni una pizca mi reacción me lanzo a él, envuelvo mis piernas en su cintura, siento como me sostiene mientras me toma del culo.

—Podemos hacer travesuras —susurro pegada a sus labios—. Podré secuestrarte, seducirte y abusar de ti.

—Oh ¿eso es lo que pretendías todo este tiempo? —mordisquea mi barbilla.

—Y tú que no cedías ni un poco —comienzo a besar su cuello para después subir hasta su mandíbula y seguir el recorrido hasta llegar a sus labios.

—Bella, si sigues de esa manera regresaremos a tu casa y te follaré.

—Para mí eso está bien.

—Lo estaría si no tuviéramos que ir a comprar el regalo de Rose.

Hago un puchero y me bajo de sus caderas.

—Supongo que entre más pronto hagamos esa diligencia más pronto podremos regresar a casa.

—o—

—o—

Ir en la moto detrás de Edward tiene sus ventajas, como por ejemplo, poder ir abrazada a él.

Edward detiene la moto fuera de la tienda justo al lado de una señal que indica ser lugar exclusivo para los clientes distinguidos de la tienda. Sólo ruedo los ojos porque Edward es el prototipo exacto de ese tipo de consumidores. Me ayuda a bajar y me quita el casco, acomoda mi cabello al mismo tiempo que envuelvo su cintura con mis brazos.

—Te ves realmente sexy con tu chaqueta, no puedo esperar por verte toda cubierta de cuero.

— ¿Un fetiche, señor Cullen?

—Tú eres mi fetiche, señorita Swan.

Abre el cierre de mi chaqueta, toma mi mano y tira de mí hacia la famosa tienda que tiene lugares exclusivos para los clientes distinguidos.

—Exactamente qué buscamos —le digo mientras caminamos por los pasillos aún tomados de la mano.

Hay vestidos hermosos, chaquetas, mascadas, joyería y otros accesorios.

—Te he traído aquí como primer opción, pero si no hay algo que te convenza podemos ir a otras tiendas.

—Bueno, realmente no conozco a tu hermana, me ha tocado verla cuando iba a la casa de tus padres, pero no he tenido oportunidad de conversar con ella.

—Bueno le gustan los deportes extremos, es una mujer que le gusta experimentar, extrovertida, algunos pueden calificarla como fría, sin embargo suele tener empatía con cualquier persona y es la única que soporta los chistes malos de Emmett —no es necesario que lo diga, pero se nota que se siente orgulloso de su hermana.

—Quizá un bonito sombrero o una chamarra de piel, ya que andamos en ello —le digo señalando nuestros atuendos.

—Vamos por ello entonces.

Me lleva por los pasillos, atravesando percheros, maniquíes y aparadores. En ningún momento suelta mi mano. Ir de compras con Edward Cullen ha entrado en mi top de cosas favoritas, aunque reconozco que últimamente varias cosas que lo involucran han entrado en mi lista.

—Creo que esa chaqueta le quedará fenomenal —le digo al ver la chaqueta que ha tomado del perchero. Es una prenda corta de color camel.

—Bueno, entonces ya está decidido, será esta chaqueta.

Toma mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el área de cajas, Edward se inclina y besa mi mejilla mientras esperamos a que nos cobren, me rodea la cintura con su brazo, acaricia en círculos y aún con la chaqueta y suéter puedo sentir la electricidad en ese lugar.

— ¿Edward, cariño? —escucho una voz melodiosa detrás de nosotros.

Ambos nos giramos. Frente a nosotros se encuentra una mujer alta, de esbelta figura, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, más claros que los de Edward, incluso parecería el color del agua sucia. Su mirada es brillante, su rostro de rasgos finos llegan a ser incluso fríos, pero nada en su físico es lo que me llama la atención, oh no, es la manera en cómo lo mira y cómo su atención se ve centrada en su mano sobre mi cintura y por supuesto, la manera en qué le ha llamado.

—Tanya —los dedos de Edward de pronto se sienten tiesos en mi cintura.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí y menos acompañado —lo último suena casi como un siseo—. Hace tanto de esos tiempos. No sabía que continuabas con esa vieja costumbre —me mira risueña.

Los dedos de Edward se ponen aún más tensos, se están clavando en mi cintura.

—Estamos muy callados el día de hoy —señala—. ¿Acaso no piensas presentarnos?

Miro la cara de Edward, duda por unas milésimas de segundo, lo sé por el leve movimiento en sus parpados que percibo.

—Tanya, ella es Bella. Bella, Tanya es una vieja conocida —voltea a verme, me estremezco porque en su mirada no reconozco ninguna emoción con la que suele observarme aunque presiento que se trata más por la mujer delante de nosotros.

—Mucho gusto, Tanya —extiendo mi brazo para saludarla. Mi instinto me dice que debo de hacer que las cosas sean fáciles para Edward y actuar como si no percibiera que él lo está haciendo de una manera extraña.

—El gusto es mío, Bella —ella estrecha mi mano.

Hay un cambio repentino en ella, de pronto ni Edward ni mi persona parecen interesarle, ni siquiera el hecho de que sigo rodeada por su brazo. Toda la atención de Tanya se colocado en un solo objeto: el anillo que cuelga entre mis pechos. Está centrada en él, lo observa con particular interés; siento un repentino impulso de guardar y proteger el anillo de la abuela.

—Adelante, por favor —escuchamos a la cajera llamarnos.

—Si nos disculpas, Tanya.

Edward me gira y entrega el regalo que hemos elegido para Rosalie, se mueve estratégicamente, de tal manera que quedo fuera del campo de visión de Tanya. Edward entrega su tarjeta de crédito, firma el baucher mientras yo tomo la bolsa. Se gira conmigo a su lado, pero me cubre parcialmente.

—Adiós, Tanya.

—Gusto en conocerte, Bella —se asoma a través de la figura de mi protector.

—Vámonos —me susurra Edward.

Edward sigue rodeándome con su brazo, me empuja fuera de la tienda.

— ¿Dentro de mis límites está permitido el preguntar quién es ella?

Me detiene tomándome del brazo y me pega a su pecho. Su respiración es rápida, está frustrado. Veo una lucha por encontrar las palabras exactas, pero al final se rinde. Me dirige a donde está la moto, me monta en ella y me coloca el casco. No dice ni una sola palabra, pero la manera en cómo se mueve lo dice todo: está molesto.

— ¿Estás molesto porque he conocido a esa chica? —le pregunto de manera clara.

—No se trata de eso, Bella —gruñe.

—Ok —es todo lo que digo porque es obvio que no se encuentra de humor para hablar de ello.

Pienso que está por subir, pero toma mi casco y se deshace de él, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me besa. El beso me transmite su angustia y desesperación, sé que quiere hacer a un lado la barrera que marca la distancia entre nosotros, pero no puede hacerlo. No tardo en responder a su beso, quiero hacerle ver que lo comprendo, que puedo esperar a que esté listo para deshacerse de aquel obstáculo y que sea lo que sea su secreto podré con ello, porque sé que podré. Por él.

—Lo siento —susurra todavía con sus labios pegados a los míos.

—Está bien —coloco mis manos en sus mejillas y acaricio sus pómulos—. Eres realmente guapo.

Él me sonríe y besa mi frente.

—Tú eres preciosa y condenadamente sexy —jala las solapas de mi chaqueta y me besa de manera profunda.

Toma el cierre de mi chaqueta y lo cierra.

—Ocultemos tu anillo, al parecer puede despertar la codicia de las personas —comenta.

— ¿También lo notaste? Fue realmente extraña la manera en cómo de repente toda su atención pasó a mi anillo.

Edward se pone pensativo.

—Sí, fue extraño, pero andando, Emmett nos estará esperando.

Continuamos nuestro camino y al final, cuando llegamos a la que supongo es la casa de Emmett, llego a la conclusión que los viajes en motocicleta con Edward son de mis actividades favoritas.

Nos encontramos frente a una casa amplia de dos pisos, la fachada es tipo victoriana y una gran reja la rodea. Hemos dejado la moto en un costado del estacionamiento donde se encuentra un par de Jeep negros y un Mercedes gris.

—Esta es la casa de Emmett —me señala Edward—. Rosalie suele dormir a veces aquí —gruñe como un hermano celoso.

— ¡Bella! —escucho desde la puerta.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —le pregunto a Alice que se acerca adonde estamos.

—Jasper me ha invitado, al principio no estaba tan segura de venir, pero Jazzie me ha dicho que vendrías. Debes conocer a Rosalie, ella es realmente increíble, pero qué digo tú ya la conoces.

—Hola, Alice —le saluda Edward.

—Hey, Edward, tardaron demasiado ¿qué andaban haciendo? —le apunta con su pequeño y delgado dedo.

—Nada que unos oídos inocentes como los tuyos no deban escuchar —le respondo.

Edward toma mi mano mientras que en la otra lleva la bolsa con el regalo de su hermana. Me siento un poco nerviosa, él no me lo ha dicho, pero sé que tanto Emmett como Jasper son sus amigos más cercanos y por ende importantes para él, pero de eso a presentarme a alguien de su familia como su pareja es un gran paso dentro de la confianza que me da. Me adentro en la casa y lo primero que me reciben son un par de brazos musculosos que me levantan del suelo.

—Creí que no se atrevería a traerte —me dice Emmett—. Me alegra que estés aquí. Ven, quiero que mi nena conozca a la chica de Edward.

—Ella ya la conoce, Emmett —Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, como sea.

Me jala con él, lo que provoca que me suelte de la mano de Edward. Atravesamos el salón y la cocina para llegar al patio trasero, de un buen tamaño, donde se encuentran ya varias personas, de entre ellas sólo reconozco a Jasper y a otro chico que recuerdo haber visto en la empresa. Hay una chica rubia, bastante alta y de buen cuerpo, sus ojos azules destellan, sonríe hacia nosotros. Es Rosalie. Se acerca y envuelve entre sus brazos a Edward como si llevara tiempo sin verlo y sospecho que desde la fiesta de su padre no lo ve. Eso me entristece de alguna manera.

—Emmett me dijo que traerías compañía y no le creí —se gira hacia mí después de soltarlo—. Hola, Bella. Me alegra conocerte más allá que la organizadora de eventos de la familia. Bienvenida a la fiesta. Debes de ser realmente especial para que Edward te traiga a una reunión.

Me siento incómoda, pero no de una mala manera, así que el rubor aparece en mi rostro.

—Luces tan sexy con tu sonrojo —me dice Edward cerca de mi oído y se aparta como si nada—. Toma, Rosalie. Bella y yo te hemos comprado esto.

Pasamos acompañados de Emmett quien nos presenta al resto de las personas que se encuentran reunidas, todos son amables. Me alegra ver esta faceta de Edward mucho más relajado, disfrutando del día, bromeando con sus amigos. Rosalie resulta realmente agradable, veo de manera clara por qué es la pareja ideal y perfecta para el enorme Emmett. Ella es alegre, amable, pero tiene los pantalones bien puestos, no teme poner en su lugar a un mastodonte como él y mucho menos a cualquiera de los chicos.

—Aprenderán —nos guiña un ojo a mí y a Alice—. Les enseñaré a mantener a estos niños en su lugar, necesito un poco de ayuda —dirige su mirada hacia donde se encuentran todos los hombres, quienes se encuentran terminando de preparar la carne asada—. Aunque me ha tocado el más difícil de todos —señala con la cerveza que lleva en la mano el lugar donde se encuentra Emmett.

Emmett se encuentra jugando con unas pinzas para la carne como si fueran tenazas, molesta a todos con ellas, es tal cual ver a un niño pequeño. Rosalie suelta un bufido y va hacia donde está el resto.

—Me cae bien —dice Alice.

—Sí, es agradable. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

—No lo sabía, fue cosa de último minuto que Jasper me sugirió venir. No estaba convencida hasta que me dijo que tú también venías.

Pocos segundos una mano aparece sobre mi hombro con una cerveza en la mano. La tomo y aprovecho para jalar su mano y acercarlo a mí y besar su mejilla.

—¿Te la estás pasando bien? —me pregunta.

Veo que realmente se siente preocupado de que no esté disfrutando el momento.

—Por supuesto que sí. Todos son bastante agradables, Rosalie es increíble —respondo mientras me hace levantarme para que él pueda sentarse y yo me coloque sobre su regazo—. ¿Crees que ella le diga a tus padres sobre nosotros?

—No, ella no habla de mí con mis padres al menos que lo joda todo —dice, pero me parece escuchar que al final de la oración murmura un "como siempre"— ¿Eso te preocupa? —besa mi sien y yo me pego a su cuerpo.

—Ustedes se quejan de Jazzie y de mí y son mucho peor —volteamos a ver a Alice que tiene una cara de fastidio en su rostro y después se levanta.

La vemos marcharse hacia donde están los demás y nosotros disfrutamos de ese pequeño momento a solas o casi a solas.

**NPOV**

No podía ser cierto, ella no podía creer lo que había visto. Edward Cullen acompañado por una mujer yendo de compras no era lo que realmente le sorprendía. Lo había visto en otras ocasiones, no es que se dijera que fuera un mujeriego que cada semana lleva una mujer diferente a su lecho, pero ella misma había sido una de ellas. Sabe lo que se siente el tenerlo en la cama. Él era un hombre apasionado, salvaje, dominado por la lujuria; con base en sus recuerdos difícilmente encontraría alguien que si quiera se le acercara, pero después del acostón se comportaba frío, distante, respetuoso siempre, pero se encargaba de marcar muy bien el fin de aquella relación esporádica, de dejar en claro que todo se había tratado de un simple desahogo primitivo. Sin embargo, con esa chica, se veía diferente, protector, dulce, cómplice, sin dejar a un lado la pasión. Siente envidia en este momento, ella sabe leer muy bien a las personas y no creía equivocarse al pensar que su antiguo amante estaba enamorado de aquella chica de cabello oscuros.

Tanya sacude su cabeza al recordar lo que en ese momento le había llevado a su antigua habitación en la casa de sus padres. Al final hubo algo que atrajo su atención en esa chica, casi lo había pasado desapercibido, casi, pero ella había crecido viendo ese anillo en el dedo de su madre. Creía que esa parte de su niñez había quedado por completo en el pasado.

Toma la caja de madera debajo de su cama, dentro se encuentra la caja de terciopelo negro que busca y ahí está, el anillo negro, con una perla en el centro. ¿Acaso eso significaba que la chica que acompañaba a Edward…? No podía ser, hasta donde sabía su madre había sido la última.

— ¿Hija? —se gira hacia la puerta y ve a su padre. Eleazar Denali— Bree me ha dicho que te vio llegar.

—Sólo vine por unas cosas —le responde mientras se levanta para acercarse a saludarlo. Le da un beso en la mejilla—. Bajaré en unos minutos para que cenemos.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Bree que coloque un plato más.

Espera a que su padre baje, no quiere recordarle a su madre, le ha costado salir adelante después de ello, así que toma el anillo nuevamente entre sus dedos, lo observa de cerca. Está cien por ciento segura que se trata del mismo que colgaba del cuello de la chica, la pregunta era si ella sabía lo que significada realmente aquella joya.

**Las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes y los secretos poco a poco irán saliendo a la luz ¿Cómo creen que Tanya pinte en la historia? ¿Será que les ponga las cosas difíciles a Bella y Edward? Les advierto para que vayan preparándose, el siguiente capítulo no será muy bonito. Espero acabarlo pronto, ya tengo un avance, pero debo empezar a escribir el capítulo de No ha terminado u.u**

**INFINITAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS: **_Elizabeth Marie Cullen, rjnavajas, piligm, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Smedina, Licet Salvatore, Pameva, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, saraipineda44, cavendano 13, Lizdayana y miop._

**Espero les haya gustado. Denme un poco de amor o sus jitomatazos por hacerlas esperar xD, pero no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Dai. **


	11. El pasado te alcanza

**Capítulo 11**

**BPOV**

La fiesta en casa de Rosalie fue divertida, como dijo Alice, las tres podíamos llegar a ser buenas amigas; confirmé su lealtad cuando traté de sonsacarle algo de información sobre Edward y ella se negó por completo, desvió la atención de una manera profesional. Conversamos sobre cómo se conocieron ella y Emmett, resultando que un día se encontraba de guardia en el hospital y él llegó herido de bala. Me asusto en ese momento y como por instinto me giro hacia el chico de ojos verdes que se encuentra observándonos. Rosalie me dice que en ese momento ella no sabía que su hermano y el bombón sexy que se encontraba en una camilla eran amigos.

— ¿Por qué terminó Emmett en tu consultorio con una bala dentro de él?

Ella suspira.

—Ahí fue donde aprendí a que habría preguntas en las cuales no obtendría respuesta y conociendo a mi hermano temo decirte que es algo que debes aprender y aceptar si quieres vivir en paz —me dice seria—. Si no quieres vivir así lo mejor será que te retires desde ahora.

Después de eso dimos por zanjado el tema.

—O—

—o—

—¿Te quedarás a dormir? —le digo a Edward después de bajar de la motocicleta.

—Eso suena realmente tentador —gruñe en mi oído—. Pero recuerda que debo salir de viaje mañana.

—Cierto —no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de decepción.

—Prometo que regresando —besa la comisura de mis labios—. Vamos, te acompaño.

Se baja de la moto y toma mi mano mientras caminamos hacia la entrada.

— ¿Adónde irás? —le pregunto.

—A Alemania, debo finiquitar unos asuntos de la empresa.

— ¿Tardarás mucho?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya me extrañas? —me jala hacia él y me dedica su sonrisa petulante.

—Puede —me froto contra él—. Un beso podría ayudarme a aguantar la espera —le sonrío.

—Bueno ¿quién soy yo para negarte un beso?

Toma mi trasero entre sus manos y me levanta, enrollo mis piernas en su cintura y me besa de manera ardiente, su lengua acaricia mis labios buscando adentrarse en mi cavidad bucal, le doy gustosa el acceso mientras batallo para dominar el beso. Enredo mis dedos en los cabellos que rozan su nuca, siento sus manos masajear mi trasero. Estoy por quedarme sin respirar, pero no quiero parar de besarlo. Así que es él quien me deposita de nuevo en el piso.

—Vamos, verificaré que entres a tu casa y me marcharé.

El día había pasado sin ver su cara del señor precavido, incluso la había extrañado, es una parte de él. La primera que le conocí.

Camino frente a él, puedo escuchar sus pisadas sobre el asfalto y las losas de la entrada de la casa, incluso su manera de andar es precavida. Comienzo a subir los escalones de la entrada cuando me toma de un brazo y sin saber cómo termino detrás de él, su espalda se expande, me cubre por completo, se encorva ligeramente y es cuando me doy cuenta que se encuentra adoptando una posición de defensa, lo cual encuentro raro porque no logro percibir peligro alguno. Trato se asomarme para ver lo que él ve, aquello que lo ha hecho ponerse en esta postura, pero mueve un brazo hacia tras y me mantiene inmóvil pegada a su espalda.

—No te muevas —gruñe.

Comienzo a sentir el ambiente cargado de hostilidad y peligro, pero a diferencia de lo que Edward pueda percibir, el origen de todo esa amenaza proviene de él. Soy incapaz de moverme, sigo al pie de la letra sus órdenes, temo la reacción que pueda tener en caso de desobedecer.

—Edward —digo en un susurro—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Alguien ha entrado en tu casa.

— ¿Qué? —elevo el tono de mi voz.

Me muevo rápido tratando de llegar a la puerta. Alice podría estar adentro herida, salió antes que nosotros de la fiesta, pero él me detiene antes de entrar.

—Mierda, Bella —gruñe—. ¡Quédate atrás de mí!

Me gira entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él y por fin puedo verlo por completo. Sus ojos son furia, están en llamas; su mandíbula tensa, sus fosas nasales están dilatadas, no obstante su respiración es tranquila. Aparta su mirada por milésimas de segundo mientras entrecierra sus ojos, es como si estuviera echando un vistazo rápido a nuestro alrededor.

—Edward, Alice puede estar adentro —llamo su atención.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí, promételo —me instiga.

—Bien, haré lo que me pides.

En ese momento su rostro se transforma, las llamas han desaparecido para dar paso al más helado abismo. Su mirada es vacía, su mandíbula se encuentra en tensión, pero al mirar su cara es como si mirara un autómata, un hombre mecánico que sólo actúa, sin emociones, sin expresiones, vacío. Mi sangre se hela. Nunca creí poder decirlo, pero Edward me atemoriza.

Me toma de los hombros y me hace a un lado, tengo la esperanza de que al verme aparezca la calidez y sensualidad con la que suele mirarme, pero no hay ni un pequeño rastro de ello.

Lo veo entrar, su andar es precavido, su postura me recuerda a la de un tigre que está al acecho.

Muerdo mi labio con desesperación esperando algún grito que me indique que algo anda mal. Cruzo los dedos para que no suceda.

No escucho ruido alguno, pero a los pocos minutos veo salir a Edward. El hombre mecánico ha desaparecido, al igual que el vacío en su mirada.

—No hay nadie —su voz todavía deja entrever preocupación.

—Quizá Alice vino y se le olvidó cerrar —comento.

—No, han entrado a robar, hacen falta la pantalla y algunos objetos en la estancia —mira a todos lados—. Debo hacer unas llamadas. No entres todavía.

Lo miro caminar hacia la acera, su espalda y postura siguen tensos, continúa en estado de alerta. Miro hacia la puerta que está abierta de par en par, siento el impulso de entrar y verificar que todo está bien, o por lo menos que nadie se encuentra herido, pero lo miro nuevamente y me abstengo de seguir ese impulso ya que tengo la ligera sospecha que eso no ayudará al nerviosismo de Edward.

A los pocos segundos está de regreso a mi lado, su mirada continúa un poco distante, así que tomo su rostro, veo que realmente está preocupado.

—Es una fortuna que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

Me pongo en la punta de mis pies para besarlo, pero no recibo respuesta.

—Esperaremos a que Sam y los chicos vengan a revisar todo y podrás entrar a verificar si te hace falta algo.

—Eso realmente no es importante. Estamos todos bien —trato de aligerar el ambiente, pero él parece obstinado en continuar en alerta—. Pero si crees que lo mejor es esperar a tu equipo lo haremos.

Permanecemos en un incómodo silencio hasta que Sam y el resto de la escolta llega. No puedo evitar gesticular mi sorpresa al verlos. Cuando Edward dijo que vendrían a revisar me imaginaba que sólo serían un par de ellos, con sus trajes al estilo hombres de negro, no a todo un equipo S.W.A.T. con grandes armas y formación militar.

— ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado todo esto? —miro pasmada cómo van pasando uno a uno los miembros del equipo.

Edward me fulmina con su mirada.

—Bien, olvida que dije algo.

Lo dejo guiar mientras me voy a la acera y me siento en ella. Espero a que su equipo termine lo que sea que estén haciendo, espero que él se acerque, pero eso no sucede en absoluto.

—Han terminado —escucho su voz a mi lado—. Ya puedes entrar y revisar lo que te hace falta.

Siento un escalofrío que me recorre todo mi cuerpo y tiene que ver con el hombre frente a mí. Me encuentro con un Edward desconocido.

— ¿Bella? —escucho la voz de mi amiga y me giro hacia ella— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Escucho el miedo en su voz y me acerco a abrazarla. No quiero que se asuste. Todo está bien, así que no es necesario hacerle pasar un mal rato.

—Tranquila, todos estamos bien. Alguien ha entrado en casa y el equipo de Edward estaba inspeccionando que todo estuviera seguro para nosotras.

— ¡No puede ser! —dice Alice alarmada— ¿En serio estás bien? No quiero que me mientas.

—Alice, lo estoy ¿acaso crees que Edward me dejaría en peligro o estar aquí si estuviera mal?

—Bueno, supongo que es un alivio que Jake esté todavía de viaje.

Sí, así había sido.

—Tendremos que revisar para checar lo que se han llevado e ir a levantar una denuncia.

Ambas entramos en la casa, Alice mira vacilante a todo el equipo de Edward que se encuentra dentro y en la entrada. Vemos que se hacen falta algunos aparatos de la estancia, pero para suerte de mi amiga nada importante de la cocina. Esas jodidas cosas cuestan una millonada. Posteriormente subimos a revisar nuestras habitaciones, verificamos que se han llevado algunas joyas, no estamos bastante claras en cuanto a las cosas de Jacob, pero le hemos preguntado por mensaje por aquellas cosas de valor.

Doy un último vistazo a mi cuarto y compruebo una vez más que sólo tomaron las joyas que estaban en el tocador, no esculcaron ni se llevaron nada más. Afortunadamente llevaba el anillo de la abuela conmigo y las llaves del carro.

—Jasper nos llevará a levantar la denuncia —asoma Alice la cabeza.

—Vamos —tomo mis cosas de nuevo y salgo con ella.

—Bella —escucho la voz de Edward y me giro hacia él—. Sam irá contigo, después te llevará a un hotel. Te quedarás ahí hasta que regrese de mi viaje y…

—No —lo corto—. Me quedaré aquí. No dejaré a Alice sola y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no irá a ningún lado esta noche, así que gracias por la oferta, pero no.

—Bella, no seas terca, de ningún modo te quedarás en esta casa, no después de lo que ha sucedido —dice entre gruñidos.

—Parece que no me escuchas, no dejaré sola a Alice.

—Perfecto, entonces ambas se van al hotel.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Bella —gruñe.

—Chicos, se hace tarde

Nos interrumpe Jasper, pero sigue una batalla de miradas entre Edward y yo, pero decido ser yo quien rompa el contacto porque a decir verdad en este momento no quiero que esté cerca de mí, por lo menos no el Edward que ha estado frente a mí la última hora. Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual no acepto el irme a un hotel.

—Las llevaré y traeré de regreso —dice Jasper—. Me quedaré con ellas esta noche, tú debes tomar tu vuelo y se hace tarde.

La mirada de Edward sigue fija en mí, pero no respondo en lo absoluto ante ello.

Segundos después siento la decepción aparecer cuando se marcha sin decirme una sola palabra, es entonces cuando me giro para mirarlo. Una parte de mí, la mayor de ellas comienza a sentir pánico, una alarma de emergencia se despierta en el centro de mi pecho. He querido mantener este temor lejos, he tratado de ignorar lo que ha sucedido esta noche, pero ahora que se ha marchado de esa manera todas las dudas han salido a flote.

— ¿Bella? —me llama Jasper—. Andando.

Lo sigo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dicen él o Alice o cualquier otra persona; no cambian mucho las cosas por el resto de la noche.

Al regresar a casa me doy cuenta de que hay tres hombres cuidando la casa. Jasper saluda a cada uno de ellos y avisa que se quedará para que ellos puedan retirarse.

—Lo sentimos, pero tenemos órdenes del señor Cullen de permanecer esta noche vigilando y protegiendo a las señoritas Swan y Brandon —responde uno de los hombres.

—De acuerdo —Jasper se gira hacia nosotras—. Chicas entren, las seguiré en unos segundos.

—Te veo adentro, Jasper —le dice Alice mientras que yo únicamente asiento con mi cabeza.

— ¿No crees que esto es muy exagerado por parte de Edward?

Sólo me encojo de hombros.

—Estás muy parlanchina esta noche ¿ha sucedido algo?

— ¿Algo además de que hayan entrado a robar a nuestra casa?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

—Sólo estoy cansada, Alice. Subiré a dormir, dale las gracias y buenas noches de mi parte a Jasper.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla a Alice y me subo prácticamente arrastrando hasta mi habitación.

Saco mi teléfono de mi bolo y me percato de tener un mensaje de Edward.

_"Espero no te moleste, he dejado a algunos de los muchachos debido a tu terquedad de permanecer en esa casa._

_E."_

Y ahí está justamente la razón por la cual había rechazado la propuesta de Edward y había preferido el que se marchara antes que tenerlo a mi lado. El distanciamiento que marcó entre nosotros de manera inminente, la frialdad y el vacío de sus palabras. No entendía ese cambio en él, pero me había hecho estremecer y la sensación de alarma continuaba presente en mí.

No respondo a su mensaje y me voy directo a la cama.

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente del robo en la casa de Alice y las cosas no han cambiado desde esa noche en básicamente dos cosas: uno, los hombres continúan cuidando la casa, con la única variable de estarse rotando; dos, la lejanía con Edward. No respondió a ninguno de mis mensajes, en las pocas conversaciones telefónicas sólo cruzamos un par de palabras, siempre había algo que tenía que hacer y quedaba en marcarme después, cosa que no sucedió.

Lo último que me dijo fue que llegaría pasado mañana, fecha en la que espero poder arreglar todas las cosas con él, o por lo menos poder cruzar más de dos palabras.

Voy y vuelvo del trabajo sin mayores complicaciones, extrañaba la independencia que me da el tener mi propio carro. Al llegar a casa me encuentro con Alice, se encuentra inspirada en la preparación de algunos platillos, lo cual significa mantenerme alejada de la cocina, así que sólo me asomo por la puerta para saludar y después subo a mi habitación para ponerme más cómoda, bajo justo en el momento en que llaman a la puerta y me encuentro con Jasper.

—Hey, Alice está en la cocina —le aviso—, pero yo que tú no entro ahí en este momento. Se encuentra en su momento de inspiración.

—Oh, ¿puedo esperarla en la sala?

—Por supuesto, entra.

Me hago a un lado para dejarle entrar.

— ¿Ya han sabido algo de los ladrones que entraron aquí? —le pregunto mientras ambos tomamos asiento en la sala.

—No realmente, han pasado pocos días, tienen algunas pistas que los están llevando por el camino correcto, o eso parece, pero no tienen nada en concreto.

— ¡Jasper!

Alice camina de manera entusiasmada hacia el chico rubio frente a mí. Lo besa en los labios y se sienta en su regazo. Este par está cada vez más liado, me pregunto si alguno de ellos ha tomado conciencia de ello.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —nos pregunta.

—Sólo le informaba a Bella lo que le dijeron a Edward sobre el robo a su casa.

— ¿Edward? —le pregunto perpleja.

—Sí, prácticamente en cuanto bajó de su avión antier fue a investigar cómo iba el caso.

Siento un puñetazo en el centro de mi estómago, trato de jalar aire de la manera más discreta posible, pero las náuseas no me lo permiten.

La alarma que ya sentía se intensifica.

No sobrerreacciones, Bella. No tiene importancia, repito una y otra vez.

— ¿Has dicho antier? —pregunto.

—Sí, Edward llegó antier.

Llevo mis manos a mi estómago como si con ello pudiera contenerlo y llenar el vacío que se ha formado.

—Te has puesto pálida, Bella —me dice mi amiga quien se muestra de inmediato alarmada.

—Lo siento, comí algo en la tarde y me han dado nauseas. Los dejaré solos.

Me levanto rápido y subo las escaleras, no me detengo a responder a Alice quien me pregunta si necesito algo. Cierro la puerta de una patada y me recargo en ella.

¿Por qué Edward me mintió en la fecha de su llegada? ¿Qué ha sucedido para que se comporte de esta manera?

Cuando me doy cuenta hay lágrimas en mis mejillas, me las limpio rápido. Tomo mi teléfono para marcarle, pero me detengo justo a tiempo. Es él quien me ha mentido y quien comenzó a comportarse distante; no debo ser yo quien lo busque.

Al día siguiente me voy a trabajar y todo marcha con tranquilidad, hago las visitas agendadas, las llamadas pertinentes para concretar algún contrato o hacer pedidos; durante la tarde trazo algunos planos y comienzo a armar un par de carpetas de presentación. Me he sentido sola, la charla de Ángela me ha hecho falta en todo el día, pero está de vacaciones así que serán varios días así.

—Bella, Bella —escucho la voz de mi jefa, Eryn, detrás de mí— ¿Crees poder quedarte un poco más tarde? Traerán algunos materiales, los iba a esperar, pero ha surgido algo.

—Por supuesto, Eryn. Sólo dame una lista de aquello que traerán para verificar la compra.

—La he dejado en mi escritorio. Eres un tesoro. Nos vemos mañana.

La veo tomar el ascensor y poco a poco el resto de mis compañeros la siguen. El piso se queda prácticamente vacío, sólo quedamos otro de los organizadores, Elihud, y yo. Ya he terminado con mis pendientes del día y he comenzado con los del día de mañana, estoy comenzando a desesperarme, pero pronto se escucha el sonido de que alguien va subiendo por el elevador y sale un tipo con el uniforme de la mensajería favorita de Eryn, trae un par de cajas encima de un transportador.

Escucho que le pregunta a Elihud por Eryn, pero me levanto para decirle que yo recibiré el pedido, firmo en la orden electrónica y le pido que deje los paquetes en la pequeña bodega de materiales que tenemos al fondo, tomo la lista que mi jefa me ha dejado y voy a verificar que todo esté completo. Lo está, por lo que dejo ir al chico. Corro a tomar mis cosas y marcharme de una buena vez por todas.

Bajo hasta el estacionamiento donde únicamente quedan tres carros, camino hasta donde dejé el mío y no me doy cuenta de la figura que se encuentra recargada en él hasta que estoy a sólo un par de metros, por un breve lapso me siento atemorizada y comienzo a buscar cualquier cosa con la que pueda defenderme, pero a los pocos segundos alcanzo a reconocer la silueta del hombre. Veo su cabello desordenado, los ángulos de su espalda y la anchura de sus hombros.

—Edward —susurro al acercarme, pero es lo bastante alto para que él me escuche y se gire hacia mí.

—Hola, Bella.

Me estremezco al escucharlo, pero no es como en las otras ocasiones, donde el simple hecho de escuchar su voz despierta deseo y placer en mi cuerpo, no, esta vez la agitación se debe a lo que hay en su voz, o mejor dicho aún, lo que no hay en su voz. No percibo la calidez, el anhelo y deseo con el que suele hablarme; y al ver su rostro confirmo lo que mis oídos no han percibido.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Se muestra confundido.

—Jasper me ha dicho que regresaste hace días y antes de que te enfades con él, él realmente no sabía que me habías mentido.

—Yo…

—No, sé que no me debes explicaciones. Es más ni si quiera sé si esto es una de las cosas que no tengo permitido preguntarte.

—Tuve que regresar antes, eso fue todo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Preferiría mil veces que me dijeras que efectivamente tiene que ver con uno de los tantos asuntos que no te puedo preguntar a que me mintieras viéndome a la cara.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Traigo carro, no es necesario.

Rodeo el vehículo, pero no logro abrir la puerta porque la mano de Edward toma la mía y me gira hacia él.

—Estás enfadada y lo entiendo, créeme que no te culpo por ello y quizá sea mejor de esta forma. He dejado tantos cabos sueltos.

—Edward —susurro nuevamente—. No… no te e… entiendo.

Mi mente estaba yendo rápido y aunque le dije que no lo entendía mi yo interior me decía que sí lo hacía, pero no quería aceptarlo como un hecho.

—He dejado que las cosas vayan muy lejos. Quería hacer esto de una mejor manera, pero dudo que la haya y entre más pronto termine con esto será lo mejor para ambos.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Estoy diciendo que esto no puede continuar. Creí que lo que me hacías sentir era diferente, pero estando lejos me doy cuenta que…

—Basta, sólo dilo, no des vueltas.

—Debemos terminar.

— ¿Terminar qué? Si esto realmente nunca comenzó. Espero te hayas divertido Edward Cullen.

Tomo con mi mano libre la suya que mantiene agarrada con firmeza mi otro brazo, la desprendo de mi cuerpo y coloco en su palma las llaves del carro.

—Quiero el dinero de mi coche lo más pronto posible.

Camino con paso firme, agradezco el haber traído balerinas al trabajo, me hacen el camino más fácil. Lo siento seguirme, pero no presto atención.

— ¡Bella, el carro es tuyo! —grita y se coloca a mi lado.

—Quiero el dinero de mi auto —digo sin mirarlo—, señor Cullen.

Salgo lo más rápido del estacionamiento y para mi fortuna va pasando un taxi, al cual le hago la parada y la suerte sigue de mi lado, giro y veo que está por alcanzarme así que me subo lo más rápido que puedo y lo veo quedarse ahí.

Trato de no derrumbarme en el camino a casa, no quiero que Alice o Jacob me pregunten lo que ha pasado. No quiero hablar al respecto, no quiero tener que escucharlos tratando de consolarme porque eso lo hará real.

Afortunadamente para mí la casa se encuentra vacía cuando llego, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para subir a mi habitación y quedarme ahí hasta el día siguiente. En cuanto toco la cama las lágrimas se desbordan, es como si estuvieran esperando el momento adecuado y en cuanto lo han percibido no hubo nada que evitara que se derramaran. Y como si se tratara de una novela, la ironía hace acto de presencia, todos los buenos momentos que compartí con él vienen uno por uno, aguijoneando justo en el centro de mi pecho. Oprimo con fuerza tratando de alejar el dolor, pero no sucede, sólo se hace más intento.

—Bella —escucho susurrar a mi amiga, volteo a verla y corre hacia mí.

No la escuché llegar a casa.

—Oh, cariño. Mírate nada más —se sienta en la cama y me lleva a recargarme en su regazo—. Estoy aquí, Bella.

Y sólo eso faltaba para que el dolor fuera desbordante.

—Ya estoy aquí —escucho jadear a Jacob mientras entra corriendo a mi habitación—. He venido en cuanto Edward me lo pidió.

Agradezco que se quedaran conmigo durante toda la noche, sin pedirme explicaciones, sin preguntarme absolutamente nada.

**EPOV**

Las pesadillas han regresado, después de años completos sin ellas, pero conozco a la perfección la razón por la cual aparecieron, por la cual mis sueños han regresado a ser inquietos. Estoy sudoroso, salgo de la cama y me meto a la ducha, restriego mi cuerpo con jabón como símbolo de querer desaparecer esas malditas imágenes.

_—Esto es tu culpa, ella está muerta por tu culpa._

_Miro la cara de Alice descompuesta por el dolor, las lágrimas bañan su rostro, pero lo que atrae mi atención es el cuerpo inerte y pálido entre sus brazos._

_Es Bella. _

_Me acerco hasta donde están y veo la mancha carmesí cubriendo su cuerpo, el líquido sigue fluyendo de él. La herida está fresca, pero ha sido certera, el alma de mi ángel ya no habita el santuario que la contenía. _

_Caigo de rodillas frente a ella, me empapo de la vida que se ha esfumado. _

_—Bella, mi ángel —mi voz sale ronca._

_—Ella ha muerto por tu culpa, Edward —me dice Alice—. Debiste alejarla de tu oscuridad. _

_Acaricio su rostro, pero me aparto rápidamente al ver mis manos llenas de su sangre._

_—Ella está muerta por tu culpa. Tu culpa._

Grito de impotencia y dolor. Mi puño se estampa varias veces contra el azulejo de la ducha. Mis nudillos se abren y la sangre comienza a correr junto con el agua.

Salgo de ahí hasta el vestidor, no me importa dejar un reguero de agua a mi paso. Me visto deprisa, debo de dar el maldito paso.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, amigo? —me pregunta Emmett.

—Sabes que es lo que debo hacer, Emmett. La he colocado en la mira, la he dejado expuesta, he sido egoísta y mira lo que ha pasado. Esta vez no sucedió nada, pero ¿y la siguiente? No… no soy capaz de pensar en ello. No quiero… no puedo.

—Edward, cálmate. Ni siquiera has dejado que la investigación termine. ¿Por qué crees que esto tiene que ver con tu pasado?

—A Bella nunca le ha sucedió algo y casualmente comienzo a salir con ella y sucede este robo —digo entre comillas en el aire—. No es coincidencia.

—Estás exagerando. Debes entender de una maldita vez que no todo lo que le sucede a la gente a tu alrededor está relacionado contigo.

—No la expondré de nuevo —digo de manera firme.

Necesito protegerla y para eso debo de terminar con ella.

-o-

-o-

La espero recargado en su coche mientras Sam me espera en el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Lo mejor es no ser visto cerca de ella, entre más pronto vean que me he alejado dejarán de prestarle atención y dejará de estar expuesta.

La escucho acercase. Incluso puedo oler su perfume, frutal y fresco. Me he familiarizado tanto con cada aspecto de ella que ya se encuentra en mi registro.

Llevo días sin verla, sin tocarla y mi primer impulso es correr hacia ella y tomarla entre mis brazos para pegarla a mi cuerpo, resguardarla ahí y ser su escudo, sin embargo sé que la mejor manera de mantenerla protegida es estando lejos de ella, cortar con todo esto.

* * *

**Hola, mis bellas lectoras. Un capítulo complicado, a este par se le ha acabado la felicidad por el momento, pero a partir de esto descubriremos el pasado secreto de Edward que tanto le atormenta. Se vienen buenos momentos, no pueden perdérselos. Y no se preocupen que esta separación no durará tanto ;)... pero díganme qué es lo que piensan de todo esto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER:** _reva4, LicetSalvatore, Smedina, miop, Adriu, Fallen Dark Angel07, Pameva, rjnajavas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liz Vidal, cavendano13 y saraipineda44._

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, diciéndome qué les ha parecido. Nos leemos pronto en No ha terminado.**

**Les mando cariño a todas.**

**Att.**

**Dai.**


	12. Observada

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**EPOV**

Han pasado un par de días desde que terminé con Bella, he tratado de mantenerme al margen porque me he prometido a mí mismo el dejarla tranquila, pero jamás pensé que ella fuera a estar tan tatuada en mí. Me resulta difícil el dejar de pensar en ella, el no soñar con ella, el resistir el impulso de ir a su trabajo o casa y pedirle que volvamos. En cada una de esas ocasiones trato de recordar aquel sueño que me persiguió desde la noche del robo.

Utilizo buenas dosis de ejercicio en las mañanas, en las tardes y sobre todo en las noches. Quiero caer agotado para tener un sueño pesado, no quiero despertar a mitad de la noche con imágenes de Bella. Mi rutina consiste en correr en la caminadora, pero a veces no es suficiente, así que aumento tanto la inclinación como la velocidad, después hago pesas para ejercitar mis brazos y espalda, para finalizar con algo para los pectorales y hombros; por las noches me dedico a entrenar pierna. Hacía bastante tiempo que no me sometía a una rutina tan intensa; desde mis tiempo como agente de campo.

—Hey —me saluda Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —mi voz me deja en evidencia.

— ¿Ya no has hablado con ella?

— ¡No, Emmett, no he hablado con ella! —le grito. Me doy cuenta que me estoy pasando—. Lo siento.

—Está bien, comprendo lo que estás sintiendo —me mira fijamente, veo que se está cuestionando sobre decirme algo o no.

— ¿Qué?

—Es momento de darle vuelta a la página, Edward. Si ya has tomado la decisión de alejarte lo mejor que puedes hacer es concentrarte en lo que sigue.

Siento como una furia me llena por completo. Este hombre frente a mí, que resulta ser uno de mis mejores amigos me dice que deje de lado a Bella como si fuera cualquier persona, como si aquello que siento por ella no importara, como si el mantenerme alejada de ella no me estuviera dejando un enorme agujero en mi pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón para dejarlo con ella.

—Al final de cuentas es sólo una chica.

Eso es todo.

Me levanto y avanzo con la furia de un huracán hasta tomar a Emmett de las solapas de su saco.

—No es sólo una chica —gruño entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Qué tiene de especial ella?

Emmett no tiene aprecio alguno por su vida.

— ¡La amo, Emmett, la amo! —le grito en la cara y lo empujo, veo aparecer una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Lo sabía —me dice—. Tenías que reconocerlo.

— ¿Y de qué sirve, Emmett? —le digo mientras camino de un lado para el otro en mi oficina.

—Deberías ir por ella.

— ¿Y ponerla en riesgo? Ya hemos hablado de esto. Mira lo que ha sucedido, pudo resultar mucho peor. Dejé que me vieran con ella, dejé que la vieran como un punto vulnerable. No pienso exponerla por mis sentimientos, prefiero…

— ¡Estás exagerando! Sólo escúchate, todavía ni siquiera sabemos lo que sucedió allá y tú ya estás asumiendo que tiene que ver contigo y tu pasado. ¿No te das cuenta de que siempre haces lo mismo y te culpas de cualquier cosa que le suceda a los demás?

Justo en ese momento entra Jasper, nos mira confundido y de inmediato se da cuenta que algo está sucediendo, pero decide no preguntar, lo cual agradezco porque tengo suficiente con escuchar a Emmett y sé que él opina exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —le pregunto.

—Me avisaron de último momento que ya han atrapado a las personas que entraron en la casa de Alice.

Me detengo de golpe al escucharle hablar de las nuevas noticas.

— ¿Quiénes han sido? ¿Qué han dicho? ¿Cuál fue el fin?

—Hey, tranquilo —hace el ademán de señalarme que me calmara—. Son una pequeña banda, se dedican a robar casas. De hecho son los responsables de una serie de robos que se dieron en zonas aledañas.

— ¿Ves?, te lo dije —me dice Emmett, pero decido ignorarlo.

— ¿Y cómo sabemos que no son sólo chivos expiatorios?

—Edward, me pediste junto con Embry que participáramos en la investigación y eso hemos hecho. Los resultados son esos. No hay nada oscuro o con segundos planes detrás de esto. Los hechos son estos: la casa donde viven las chicas se cruzó en el camino de estos ladrones y decidieron atracarla.

— ¿Ellas ya lo saben?

—No, pero les notificarán esta misma tarde.

—Jasper, ¿cómo está ella?

—Ella dice estar bien, hace su rutina normal, pero Alice me dice que no lo está como aparenta y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Bella sale temprano de la casa para irse a trabajar, llega y va directo a su cuarto. Tú la conoces mejor, dime si crees que eso es algo normal en ella.

Aprieto mis puños.

—Dejé que esto fuera demasiado lejos, dejé que ella…

—Se enamorara, igual que tú —termina Emmett, miro a Jasper y luce desencajado.

—Haces bien en seguir lamentándote, seguro que eso ayudará a que ella mejore.

Noto que mi amigo se encuentra furioso y lo confirma al salir y dar un azote a la puerta. Jasper y yo miramos el lugar por donde ha salido.

—Jacob quiere darte una paliza —me dice Jasper—. Honestamente la mereces, pero no por las razones que te empeñas en crear.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga, Jasper? Esta vez se trató de un hecho aislado, simple mala suerte, pero cómo podemos saber que la próxima vez no se tratará de… otra cosa.

—Amigo, sólo te pido que te detengas a escuchar lo que acabas de decir. Hablas como si estuvieras seguro de que habrá una próxima vez y si sucediera no quiere decir que es por tu culpa.

Sale de mi oficina, pero a diferencia de Emmett él no azota la puerta.

Me quedo frente al ventanal detrás de mi escritorio y miro el horizonte de la ciudad, la silueta de los edificios, el reflejo del sol en los vitrales de las grandes construcciones, las sombras que comienzan a bañar la ciudad mientras el sol se oculta.

Oprimo un par de botones en el teléfono de escritorio

— Whitlock —responde Jasper con su voz profesional.

—Jasper, verifica nuevamente que se trate de una simple banda de ladrones.

Escucho el suspiro a través de la línea.

—Entendido, Edward —cuelga.

Suspiro, mi mente me ha llevado de nuevo a sus ojos zafiros, la manera tan peculiar que tienen de ir oscureciendo en la medida que se alejan de su pupila. De una cosa estoy seguro y es que ese par de orbes me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida.

Un par de golpes en la puerta sacuden mis recuerdos de mi dulce y alegre Bella.

—Adelante.

Heidi asoma su cabeza y le hago señas para que entre. Lleva el iPad en la mano, su actitud profesional presente como siempre.

—Keira le manda el contrato con la cadena hotelera en Suiza que se adquirió hace unos meses —me entrega el iPad—. Evan y Scott han mandado las actualizaciones sobre el proyecto de los nuevos computadores cuánticos a su correo personal, así como el algoritmo sobre los cifrados.

—Perfecto —le digo mientras abro el contrato.

—Con respecto a las acciones tomadas en cuenta en la junta realizada en Alemania el equipo que se envió ya reportó su llegada. Se espera que se refuerce el sistema de seguridad en esta misma semana.

—Quiero estar informado de cada uno de los pasos que se lleven a cabo.

Heidi asiente y anota unas cosas.

—Por cierto, el coche de la señorita Swan ya fue llevado a su casa.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y una presión se instala en mi pecho en cuanto escucho aquello. No importó cuánto insistí en que se quedara con el coche. Pienso en la seguridad que le proporcionaría y tras ello se encuentra mi deseo de querer que ella posea algo que le recordara a mí, algo que en los próximos años pudiera darle una buena reminiscencia de nuestros días juntos.

—Está bien, gracias, Heidi.

Sale de la oficina y me pierdo de nuevo en la vista de la ciudad. Cae una ligera brisa que se estampa contra el cristal del ventanal y como lo he hecho en los últimos dos días me dejo llevar por los recuerdos, me pregunto lo que estará haciendo y poco a poco mi mente me lleva a pensamientos más oscuros y culpables.

Conduzco por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, sólo giro en las calles, acelero y freno en los momentos necesarios. Veo pasar lámpara tras lámpara. Pasa de la media noche, no he dejado que Sam o alguno otro de los muchachos me acompañara en esta escapada nocturna, la presencia de la camionera negra detrás de mi auto sólo es un recordatorio del por qué no puedo estar con ella. Si tan sólo fuera un hombre cien por ciento libre, que mi sola compañía no supusiera un peligro para ella.

Tengo de fondo a The Police, lo cual no sirve de mucha ayuda ante mi estado de ánimo actual. Giro hacia la derecha y freno en seco. De manera inconsciente me he dirigido a la calle donde habita Bella, estaciono frente a la casa de Alice y veo luz en la planta baja y en una de las ventanas superiores, no es la de ella. Me pregunto si estará despierta, si es quien mantiene la luz encendida del piso inferior.

Pasan los minutos y no hay gran movimiento, lo único que ha cambiado es la intensidad de la luminosidad del piso superior, es una lámpara de mesa. De pronto veo una sombra entre las cortinas de la sala, se ve el cabello corto. Es Alice ¿Estará con ella?

La puerta del copiloto del auto se abre, llevo la mano debajo de mi asiento buscando mi Glock, que siempre se encuentra ahí para situaciones de emergencia.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —dice Emmett mientras se sienta a mi lado.

—Me has asustado —digo sin mirarlo— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Sam te vio salir, entendió que necesitabas estar solo, pero le preocupabas —me dice—. Para ser un ex agente de la CIA tu escabullida no fue muy limpia.

— ¿Qué buscas, Emmett?

—La pregunta es qué es aquello que buscas tú. Mírate aquí, acechándola.

—No la estoy acechando.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

—Sabes que no puedo y conoces el porqué.

—Entiendo tu miedo, Edward. Pero no todo lo que les pase a tus seres queridos o lo que pase a tu alrededor tiene que ver contigo y tu pasado. Debes dejar Brasil atrás.

Hago un gesto al escucharlo hacer referencia al momento que marcó el resto de mi vida.

—Emmett, debo mantenerme lejos de ella para protegerla, ella se encuentra mejor sin mí—comienzo.

—Lo que ella quiere es lo mismo que tú deseas.

—Puedo ser lo que ella desea, pero no lo que necesita.

— ¿En serio crees que esto es algo que ella querría escuchar? Creí estos años que lo habías dejado medianamente atrás, pero gracias a Bella ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así en lo absoluto. Ese día lo sucedido no fue tu culpa, cumpliste con el protocolo.

—Debí comprobar que él…

—Escuchaste que alguien se acercaba a tu posición y creías que el equipo estaba lejos, sólo había una opción. Sabes que en esta carrera se corre el riesgo de tener pérdidas colaterales. En ese momento es tu vida o la del otro.

—Eso no elimina el hecho de que ella corre peligro al estar conmigo.

—Deja que sea ella quien elija si vale la pena tomar el riesgo o no. Creo que es lo suficientemente grande para tomar decisiones. Quizá es mejor para ella el estar a tu lado.

Miro hacia la casa que se encuentra frente a nosotros. La imagino en la sala, sentada frente a la mesa del centro dibujando un escenario para una fiesta, a su lado una gran taza de café y todo su material disperso, su cabello recogido en un moño despeinado, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la bebida. Mi mente me traiciona y me coloca en la escena, aparezco detrás de ella, comienzo a hacerle un masaje para ayudarle a relajarse, aparto el cabello de su nuca y deposito un par de besos húmedos, Bella me pide que me detenga o no terminará el plano, pero cuando mis manos pasan a sus pechos ella se rinde; se gira y se monta en horcadas, la tomo de su delicioso culo y comenzamos a frotarnos.

— ¿Edward? —Emmett me saca de mi ensoñación.

—Lo siento, yo sólo…

—Estabas pensando en ella. Tu cara lo dice todo. Mira, sólo digo que no puedes dejar pasar el presente temiendo el futuro.

Lo miro sorprendido.

—Esas fueron palabras demasiado sabias viniendo de ti.

—Si bueno, mi culo se está congelando aquí y tu hermana me está esperando, necesitaba decir algo rápido y directo.

—Trabajo hecho —palmeo su hombro.

—Nos vemos mañana —me dice antes de salir de mi auto.

Me quedo por un par de minutos más y cuando se apaga la última luz del piso inferior enciendo mi auto para dar marcha de regreso a casa. Al llegar veo cómo Sam desaparece sigilosamente, estoy seguro de que su siguiente movimiento es avisarle a Emmett que he llegado. Joder, ni que fuera un crío.

Voy al minibar y me sirvo dos dedos de whiskey con un par de cubos de hielo, me concentro en ese sabor seco y dulzón, en el ardor que deja en mi garganta. Emmett me ha llevado a terrenos en donde ha comenzado a anidar la esperanza, porque si existiera la mínima oportunidad de estar con Isabella Swan la tomaría, sin duda lo haría.

_"Deja que sea ella quien elija si vale la pena tomar el riesgo o no. Creo que es lo suficientemente grande para tomar decisiones"_

¿Y si no era así? Ella podría acceder a cualquier cosa sin medir las posibles consecuencias por el simple hecho de estar conmigo.

Mi teléfono suena, es Emmett.

_"Si fuera al revés ¿acaso no elegirías lo mismo?_

_ Pepe Grillo (aka Emmett)."_

Deja que sea ella quien elija, Edward. Merece tener la opción de decidir lo que quiere para ella. Me lo repito una y otra vez, o por lo menos merecía que fuera honesto con ella y supiera realmente las razones por las cuales he decidido dar por finiquitado nuestra relación, a partir de ahí todo quedaría en sus manos.

**BPOV**

Me preparo para irme a trabajar, ando como autómata, hago todo sin pensar realmente en lo que estoy haciendo, es como si estuviera en modo automático. Mi pecho ha dejado de doler, ya no existe esa sensación de desgarre en el centro; no, ahora todo lo que hay es un vacío frío, como cuando llevas horas sin comer y tu cuerpo te hace saber que debes llenarlo, alimentarlo antes de desfallecer. Tomo el anillo de la abuela y mi bolso, me despido de los chicos que se encuentran en la cocina, pero antes de que llegue a la puerta Jacob se interpone en mi camino, mi cara queda a la altura de su pecho, cruza los brazos y sé sin ni siquiera mirarlo que se encuentra enfadado.

—Ya es suficiente —me dice con su voz dura.

—Jake, Eryn me regañará nuevamente por llegar tarde.

Trato de hacerme a un lado, pero me toma de la cintura y me lleva hasta la sala donde me sienta justo en medio del sillón, tanto Alice como Jacob se colocan frente a mí, ambos tienen sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué sucede? —les pregunto.

—No, ¿qué te sucede a ti? —me dice Alice—. Cariño, sé que Edward te ha pegado duro, pero vamos, no puedes ponerte en modo autómata por el resto de tu vida.

—No es eso, sólo tengo mucho trabajo.

—No debes mentir con nosotros. Sabemos que estás así por lo sucedido con ese bastardo. No nos has dicho qué ha sucedido y lo respetamos, pero debes regresar a tener esa chispa —dice Jacob.

—Chicos se me hace tarde, en serio, hablemos de esto cuando regrese del trabajo.

—Si no hablas de ello, más tardarás en volver a ser tú misma —comenta Alice.

—Alice, cómo se supone que hable de algo que no termino de comprender. Apenas conozco a ese hombre, apenas he pasado tiempo con él, pero por alguna estúpida razón siento que puedo, o podía confiar en él y me duele, me duele aquí —le digo tocando el centro de mi pecho—. No comprendo cómo puede doler tanto si a penas y conozco quién es él porque nunca pudo confiar en mí.

—Oh, cariño —Alice se acerca y me envuelve entre sus brazos—. Te has enamorado.

— ¿Qué? No, eso no… no es cierto —le digo de manera torpe por la sorpresa que han causado en mí sus palabras—. Quiero decir, sí me encanta, pero no, es imposible. Yo no lo conozco

—Puedes negárnoslo todo lo que quieras, pero en el fondo sabes a la perfección cuál es la respuesta.

— ¡Oh, Alice! ¿Qué haré ahora?

—En el corazón no se manda, cuando se ama, se ama y punto.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que debas quedarte y sentarte viendo la vida pasar, así que un buen comienzo es salir con nosotros esta noche —agrega Jacob.

—O—

Llego a casa y espero que tanto a Alice como a Jacob se les haya olvidado la salida. Es viernes y lo único que quiero hacer es meterme a mi cuarto y no salir de la cama en todo el fin de semana, pero veo que no podré hacerlo. Al entrar me encuentro con mis amigos parados junto a las escaleras, ya están preparados para la velada. Suspiro cansinamente.

––No creo que sea necesario todo esto, chicos. Realmente estoy bien.

––Bien no es andar como zombie, llegar y a penas poder arrastrarte a tu habitación. No has querido hacerlo a tu manera, será a la mía — me dice Jacob—. Así que levanta ese culo, ve a prepararte que esta noche saldrás de cacería y Cullen se retorcerá al ver el mujeron que dejó ir.

Sin otra opción tuve que hacer lo que me pedía. Para mi sorpresa ya tenía todo un outfit preparado en la cama. Obra de Alice.

Me quité la ropa de trabajo y me coloqué el vestido de noche con lentejuelas. Tiene una abertura profunda en la espalda que llega más abajo de mi cintura, las tiras delgadas suben por mis hombros y bajan hasta la altura de mis pechos, cayendo en una delicada V que invita a adentrarse en su profundidad. Me llega hasta la mitad del muslo y con las sandalias de tacón 12 mis piernas destacan. Este vestido sí que logra resaltar mis atributos.

Maquillo mis ojos con un efecto ahumado y mis labios de su rosado delicado, es la combinación perfecta entre sensualidad e inocencia.

En algún momento mientras me cambio comienzo a creer que Jacob y Alice tiene razón. No puedo andar llorando por las esquinas dejando que la vida pase por un hombre que a penas y conozco. Decido hacerles caso a mis amigos, probablemente él esté encontrando alguna conquista con quien follar y pasar la noche. No seré la Isabella que se queda a esperar que le llamen, acostada en la cama mientras el otro se la pasa bomba. Suficiente dignidad perdí con Marcus en el pasado. En su momento decidí que no volvería a hacerlo y me mantendré firme, Edward Cullen no me verá derramar una lágrima por él.

Tomo la chaqueta corta de piel que Alice ha dejado para mí y salgo de mi habitación. Escucho el chiflido de Jake en cuanto piso el último escalón.

—De eso es de lo que estaba hablando.

—Bien, ahora muévanse que se hace tarde —nos dice Alice.

Llegamos al lugar favorito de Jacob para la cacería, la música se escucha por todo lo alto, nos pasamos la fila de espera y ahí está Jared en la entrada, miro a mi amigo, pero está como si nada, quizá en estos días que he andado como zombie ellos hayan arreglado las cosas, ya sea que Jared haya dado su brazo a torcer -cosa que dudo-, o bien, mi amigo ha entrado a su juego, del cual temo que salga lastimado.

—Presiento que esto fue plan con maña.

No logro comprender a qué se refiere, hasta que veo la mirada de Jared, él sabe que si Jacob está aquí y no es por él sólo puede significar una cosa y es que mi amigo sí viene de caza.

—¿Es en serio, Jacob? —le pregunta el ex de mi amigo.

—¿Podemos pasar o no? —pregunta sin mirarlo

—Ellas sí, tú no. Sé muy bien por qué estás aquí.

—A ti qué más puede importarte.

—Chicos, basta —me pongo entre los dos—. Jared, por favor, sólo quiero una noche de diversión con mis amigos, he tenido días complicados. Sólo dejen todo esto por una noche, por favor.

Veo la duda en sus ojos, pero supongo que él ve la miseria en los míos, así que quita el cordón y nos deja pasar, dejando atrás una serie de abucheos.

—¿Sabías que él estaría aquí?

Jacob no responde sólo se encoge de hombros.

Nos conducimos hasta una mesa que se encuentra en la parte alta del establecimiento, subimos las escaleras con cuidado y me pregunto qué tan buena idea es el elegir este lugar teniendo en cuenta que por lo menos uno de nosotros terminará ebrio. Espero no ser yo, porque seguramente me caería de culo con los tacones que me cargo. Mientras nos acomodamos Jacob se ofrece a ir por los primeros tragos de la noche, para Alice y para mí trajo un par de margaritas y para él una cerveza. De lejos vimos a Jared observarnos, aunque más bien observaba a Jake.

Pronto la música, con ayuda del alcohol, comenzaron a hacer su tarea, me siento achispada y poco a poco comienzo a sentir que encajo en el ambiente, tomo a Alice de la mano y me la llevo hacia la pista, busco un pequeño espacio entre la gente que se amontona y restriegan entre ellos. Ambas comenzamos a mover nuestras caderas al ritmo de una mezcla de IDGAF de Dua Lipa que poco a poco comienza a tornarse en un ritmo electrónico, pero al mismo tiempo sensual. Veo como un par de chicos se van acercando a nosotras.

—La presa ha llegado por sí sola —le digo a Alice al oído, ella voltea y ve a los chicos.

Cada uno de ellos se coloca a nuestras espaldas para tomar nuestras caderas y comenzar a menearse con nosotras al ritmo de la música, pero en ese momento siento una presión en el pecho, comienzo a sentirme inquieta con la necesidad de buscar algo, recorro el local con la mirada, pero no hallo nada o nadie, sólo a Jacob magreándose con alguien en el rincón donde nuestra mesa se encuentra.

Veo que Alice se aleja del chico disculpándose porque ya se ha cansado y se acerca a mí para informarme que se irá a refrescar un momento, sé que sólo ha sido un pretexto para deshacerse del tipo con el que bailaba, porque desde que va en serio con Jasper ha dejado atrás los tiempos de cacería y probablemente el chico debió de haberle hecho alguna insinuación o propuesta para que buscara cualquier pretexto para salir huyendo. Sin embargo, nada perdido el tipo ya que se pega a mí, quedando yo en medio de ambos, por un momento me siento intimidada, pero por otro pienso qué más da, sólo es un baile, así que me muevo a la par que ellos lo hacen y pronto encontramos el ritmo los tres.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero comienzo a sentirme agotada así que me disculpo con los chicos, diciéndoles que me uniré a ellos más tarde. Camino hacia la mesa de mis amigos, me apresuro a llegar porque no puedo quitarme la sensación de estar siendo observada, quiero pedirles que nos marchemos, pero sé que llevo las de perder cuando veo a Jacob manoseándose con el mismo tipo rubio de hace un rato y no encuentro a Alice por ningún lado.

Han paso cinco minutos y mi amiga sigue sin aparecer.

—Voy al baño a buscar a Alice —le digo a Jacob, pero no estoy muy segura de que me haya escuchado porque sigue en lo suyo.

Me dirijo hacia los baños esperando que se encuentre ahí, entro y veo a un par de chicas metiéndose mano y justo en ese momento va saliendo mi amiga.

—Hey, he estado buscándote —la tomo del brazo y la llevo de regreso a la mesa—. Quiero irme a casa ya.

—Este…yo…

La veo vacilante, pero antes de preguntarle qué le sucede veo una cabellera cobriza al fondo, mi corazón se acelera, martillea a tal velocidad que me ensordece, todo a mi alrededor se paraliza y vuelve borroso; suelto una gran bocanada de aire y comienzo a respirar de manera irregular. Él no puede estar aquí, me repito una y otra vez, qué podría estar haciendo aquí. Trato de focalizar de nuevo en aquel lugar donde me pareció mirarlo, pero ya no se encuentra ahí. De pronto recuerdo la sensación de ser observada y ahora esto, me lleno de pánico, mi pecho se oprime por las punzadas y la sensación de frío.

—Debo salir de aquí ahora mismo —murmuro más para mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Alice, debo irme. Los veré en la casa —le digo de manera apresurada y me voy dejándola plantada en la mitad del pasillo.

Vuelvo a sentir la mirada clavada en mi espalda.

—¡Jake! —lo jaloneo de su camisa hasta que se aparta del chico con quien ha estado fajando—. Necesito irme, por favor —suplico.

—¿Dónde está Alice?

—La dejé en algún lugar cerca al baño, quiere quedarse.

—Bien, yo sólo lo despacho y nos vamos.

—Jake no tengo tiempo, por favor — ve la desesperación y sólo asiente.

Da media vuelta y me da la espalda, supongo que está despidiéndose de su ligue, pero el tipo no tiene intención de dejarlo ir, lo atrae hacia él aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. No tengo tiempo para esto, así que sin decir una palabra más me largo de ahí, sólo debo buscar un taxi, ¡pero mierda que no he traído ni un centavo!

A lo lejos veo a Jared que mira fijamente a mi amigo, veo la desilusión en sus ojos, pero yo veo una posibilidad de salvación en él.

—¡Jared! — le grito mientras me abro paso entre la multitud.

Llego a trompicones hasta donde está y trato de llamar su atención nuevamente, él se gira para mirarme, sus gestos pasan de la decepción y dolor a la confusión.

—Jared, necesito un favor.

—Dime qué necesitas —toma mis manos que se encuentran temblando.

—Necesito que me prestes tu auto, debo irme de aquí y ninguno de ellos parece escucharme, por favor, realmente necesito salir de aquí.

—Bella, tranquila, te ves muy alterada.

—Sólo necesito tu auto —lo miro de manera suplicante.

—Sí, yo también saldría huyendo si pudiera —mira hacia el lugar donde Jake se encuentra acompañado del otro chico, sólo que ahora parece estarme buscando, pienso que después le mandaré mensaje, lo primero es largarme de aquí.

Jared saca las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón sastre y me las entrega.

—Es una vieja camioneta Chevrolet negra, dile a Jeremy que buscas mi auto.

—Gracias, Jared —comienzo a andar, pero al segundo paso me doy vuelta hacia él una vez más—. No lo juzgues, él está sufriendo tanto o más que tú, si en verdad te gusta no lo dejes ir.

No espero su respuesta y camino hacia la salida. Le pido al tal Jeremy la camioneta de Jared, me mira inseguro porque evidentemente no me conoce, oprime un botón en su intercomunicador que cuelga de su hombro y espera una respuesta, que no obtiene.

—Por favor, soy amiga suya y de Jacob.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Bella —respondo.

—Bien, de acuerdo —toma las llaves que le doy—. Espera aquí.

Lo veo alejarse, sé que apenas han pasado unos segundos y todavía puedo ver su espalda, pero comienzo a desesperarme; volteo una y otra vez hacia la entrada con el temor de que aparezca de repente e incluso que salga con alguna chica colgada de su brazo, eso sería desgarrador para mí ¿Por qué tendría que lastimarme tanto el verlo con alguien más? ¿Acaso…? Yo no, no puedo amar a alguien como Edward, alguien que ni siquiera se entrega a medias, que desde el primer momento colocó una barrera entre ambos con los límites bien puestos e inquebrantables. No, Alice se equivoca.

—Aquí está—me dice Jeremy sacándome de mis pensamientos y extendiendo las llaves de la camioneta.

Las tomo sin demora y me subo, en ese momento siento vibrar mi teléfono y mientras arranco respondo y dejo el altavoz.

—Bella, cariño ¿dónde te encuentras? Estamos como locos buscándote —me dice Jake del otro lado de la línea—, dime dónde estás para ir por ti.

—Descuiden, ya voy hacia la casa. Jared me ha prestado su camioneta.

—¿Jared?

—Sí, mañana les explico todo. Me siento cansada y sólo quiero llegar a casa.

—De acuerdo, pero avísame en cuanto llegues, por favor. Alice y yo iremos en una hora más o menos.

—Bien, supongo que nos vemos ya mañana.

—Descansa, cariño.

Corto la llamada y guardo el teléfono en mi bolso, trato de concentrarme en el viaje de regreso, pero realmente conduzco como autómata ya que mis pensamientos están puestos en cierto hombre de ojos verdes que me ha arruinado la noche en que me propuse divertirme y dejar la miseria de los últimos días a un lado. Mientras conduzco comienzo a sentir la camioneta desestabilizada en su andar, le echo la culpa a la pavimentación, pero cuando el movimiento se vuelve más agitado y me cuesta mantener el control del volante decido orillarme y revisar lo que sucede. Bajo de la camioneta y cuando miro hacia la parte de atrás hallo un neumático pinchado y veo cómo sigue bajando.

—¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! —gruñó mientras doy un puntapié a la llanta.

Echo un vistazo en la caja para ver si Jared trae consigo un repuesto y efectivamente, se encuentra amarrado con unas cadenas y al lado de éste se encuentra un gato hidráulico y una caja de herramientas. Pienso que no debe de ser realmente tan difícil, es cierto que no he tenido muy buenas experiencias, pero no quiere decir que esto termine en un desastre. Así que abro la puerta trasera para subir por el neumático, pero antes me quito mis tacones, retiro las cadenas con éxito y ruedo la llanta hasta el final, está pesada. Cuando la coloco a un lado jalo el gato hidráulico para colocarlo y empezar a subir el vehículo, lo corto de mi vestido me dificulta la tarea, además de la escasa iluminación de la calle.

—Bien, puedes hacerlo, Bella.

Me doy ánimos y procuro que la desesperación no gane, ni el miedo de encontrarme en una calle desierta y con poco alumbrado. Comienzo a subir la camioneta con ayuda del gato, pero se queda atascado, así que me agacho para revisarlo, el vestido se enrolla en mis muslos al momento de ponerme en cuclillas, trato de tirar de él, pero me doy por vencida. Muevo el aparato, pero no alcanzo a ver la razón de la deficiencia. De pronto una luz alta me deja cegada, escucho las ruedas deslizarse a gran velocidad por el asfalto, pero me cubro de la luminosidad, lo siguiente que escucho es el rechinar y derrapado de las llantas por el frenado, puedo sentir cerca el golpe, pero nunca sucede, un par de manos me han tomado de la cintura jalándome.

* * *

**Antes que nada ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO! Mis mejores deseos para cada una de ustedes. Que el próximo año esté lleno de dicha, éxitos, amor, dinero (¿por qué no?), pero sobre todo salud física y mental, que vaya que 2020 nos ha puesto mucho a prueba en este sentido. Como dije en la actu de No ha terminado: gracias por formar parte de mi vida de alguna forma en este caos y ser en cierta medida quienes me han mantenido en cause. Gracias por leer, por la paciencia que me han tenido con el tema de las actualizaciones. Me gustaría decir que serán más frecuentes, pero continúo con muchos pendientes y me preparo física y mentalmente para otros retos. **

**Quiero hacer una nota especial para quienes leyeron el final de No ha terminado: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS BELLAS PALABRAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO. SOY INMENSAMENTE FELIZ AL SABER QUE LES HA GUSTADO Y DISFRUTADO. **

**Ahora sí, hablando de este capítulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién creen que sea la persona que ha salvado a Bella? Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo tendrá alguna revelaciones y será uno de los capítulos decisivos para este par.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS: **_miop, Mapi, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Adriu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pameva, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Smedina, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal y cavendano13._

**¡No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son alimento para mi inspiración :D!**

**Hasta la siguiente. Dai ;)**


End file.
